Fire and Ice
by blackbutlerfan98
Summary: This takes place right after Thor, when Loki falls off of the rainbow bridge. Instead of landing on some planet beyond the stars, he lands on earth and meets a little girl named Eris. He finds her more tolerable than most humans and they become unlikely friends. But when Loki is taken back to Asgard for his crimes, how will their bond fair over the years and distance apart? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

The air was nipping mercilessly at any New Yorker crazy enough to be out right now. But as Loki sauntered through the rising snow, it was obvious that he was unfazed by the weather-he enjoyed it even, the cold reminding him of his birthplace, Jotunheim. He veered right, following an unknown path when the sound of tiny giggles perforated the dead silent park. The god stopped in his tracks as he spotted a small, shivering figure sitting on a bench not far from him. He took measured steps as he cautiously approached the bench, come to find a small Midgardian child. Aside from her shivering, she appeared content with the snow falling softly upon her. Her head was turned up towards the dark purple sky, smiling and giggling. Loki's brow furrowed, perplexed by the girl's strange behavior. She hadn't seemed to notice his presence so he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, arching a brow curiously. His voice startled her out of her odd state and she gasped, her eyes wide as they fell on the towering god. She gazed up at him in slight awe and fear but let her voice slip out.

"Playing, what are you doing?"

She retorted, a little rudely. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Taking a walk. It is rather late for a child to be out alone, is it not?"

He questioned, sitting on the other end of the frosty bench. She turned her head to follow him, almost warily like she knew he was dangerous. He watched her just as intently, intrigued by her audacity-it was uncommon for him to feel anything but annoyance when in the presence of humans. At his observation, the child pursed her bottom lip in a slight pout.

"It's a secret that I'm out here."

She said in a not-so-quiet whisper, putting a urgent finger to her lips. Loki smiled down at the girl, she was a funny one, he thought.

"I promise not to tell, but are you not cold?"

He inquired, bowing his head a little lower so he could speak in a hushed tone. She grinned, showing she was missing a baby tooth on her bottom row of teeth and shook her head from side to side.

"I l-love the cold! Mommy says I can't play outside cause I'm sick but I snuck out!"

She replied, her eyes gleaming with excitement and mischief. The god chuckled at her enthusiasm and stubbornness, he could tell she was freezing.

"Well if you are sick, you must obey your mother if you wish to get better."

He told her, only saying what any other being would-he could care less about this puny Midgardian and it's well being. The girl's smile fell into a frown and she cast her eyes to her swinging feet.

"But it might be my last chance. Mom never let's me outside...I just wanted...to touch the snow, to see how it felt."

She said, her voice small. Loki looked down at the snow under his black polished shoes.

"It is cold, isn't it..."

He commented, his light-green eyes meeting her big, emerald ones. She nodded.

"What's your name?"

She asked with a small smile.

"I am Loki of Asgard."

He answered warmly, extending a hand for her to shake. She did her best to wrap her tiny, gloved hand around his but it was an impossible feat, though she shook it regardless.

"I'm Eris of 472 Randolph street."

She greeted back. The god grinned at such an ironic name.

"An odd name, for a human."

He noted, turning to look back at the park. Eris looked up at Loki, confused by what he had said.

"Aren't you human?"

She challenged, scooting a little closer to him. He shook his head.

"No, my dear. I am a god."

He said, almost proudly. Her jaw dropped and she grinned.

"Do you wanna see something cool?"

Eris asked, jumping from the bench and stood before the frost giant. Before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled, trying to lead him somewhere. He obeyed, if only to play along with her wishes. She backed away from him a few feet with a grin before falling languidly into the snow, earning a laugh from Loki. He loomed over her, smiling.

"Are you alright?"

He inquired.

"Just watch."

The girl said, spreading her arms and legs out as far as she could. She did this until there was a clear shape carved into the snow. She raised her arms up in the air.

"Help..."

She said quietly. Loki took her hands in his and lifted her with ease out of the snow, setting her down on her feet next to him. He gazed down at the strange mark left where Eris had been, not sure what significance it held.

"What is it?"

He questioned, turning to the girl.

"It's a snow angel, see? It has wings and a halo."

She explained, pointing to the various parts of the snow creature she had made. Loki cocked his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the misshapen creation.

"I don't see it."

He confessed, shaking his head. The girl crossed her arms with a frustrated huff.

"I'd like to see you make one..."

She grumbled, kicking at the snow. Something inside him took this as a challenge and he smiled, knowing he could best her in any aspect.

"I can do you one better."

Loki said smugly as he knelt down next to Eris. He held his hands together flatly and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, blue swirled in all different shades as it began to form something round. The god continued to build around the object in his hands, crystals and frost connecting through ice. Eris watched this process with big eyes filled with wonder. When he was finished, Loki placed the ice upon the child's head with a smile.

"Much better than a plain angel's halo, you are a princess."

He told her with a grin. Eris smiled and took the ice crown off to look at it more closely. She carefully turned it in her hands, taking in every design, every fleck of frost. Then she frowned a bit.

"I've never wanted to be a princess."

She said, still looking down at the crown.

"But you can be a king, if you want."

She put the crown atop Loki's head instead with a smile. He frowned, the bitter thought that he would never be king filling his head. It was his birthright, but he could never fulfill it. He would never be anything more than a shadow.

"No, I cannot be a king."

He said, letting the crown fall and shatter on the ground. Eris looked at the crown and then to Loki, her mouth gaping.

"Why not?"

She asked as the demigod stood. He looked down at her emotionlessly and answered,

"I do not know."

He said before walking away. Eris stood in place for a moment, then chased after the raven haired man. His long strides proved difficult to catch up with but once she did, she grabbed his hand in a desperate attempt to stop her new friend.

"Wait!"

She shouted. Loki paused and glanced down at the young girl as she clung to his hand.

"You're leaving me alone?"

She asked, tears welling in her eyes. The god felt himself suddenly grow cold to the girl and her emotions.

"You were alone when I found you."

He stated blandly. Eris sniffled as her tears finally reached her cheeks.

"B-but...will you come back?"

She asked, hopeful for a happy answer. Loki felt something strange twist inside his stomach that made him unable to wound the little girl any further.

"Yes."

He lied with a smile. She wasn't convinced and held a pinky finger out to him.

"Promise?"

She pressed, wiping her tears away on her sleeve. Loki took a measured breath and exhaled, slowly becoming uncomfortable with the pit growing in his stomach.

"I wish not to make a promise that I will only break later."

He replied coldly. The girl smiled a little.

"Then don't break it."

She said, locking her pinky finger with his. Something within him thawed when he saw her smiling up at him and he knelt down to her level again with a smile of his own.

"Then, on Odin's life, I swear it. I will return."

He swore. Eris grinned and threw her arms around the god's neck. The man was unsure what to do, if he should or shouldn't reciprocate the act. Ultimately, he decided to just pat her on the back once and was released. Finally freed, he continued away from her, with no intention of keeping his promise. After all, he was a skilled liar, the silver-tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person POV**

At the same time the next night, Eris snuck out of her house to meet Loki in the park. She sat patiently on the same bench she had before with a smile on her face while she waited. Though Loki had convinced himself that he did not care to see the little girl again, he couldn't push down the twisting his stomach; an odd sensation of guilt weighing on him. With an irritated sigh, he got up from his chair and looked at the clock.

_'Why am I doing this?'_

He thought to himself. He couldn't understand what was pulling him back to that park. It wasn't the girl-no, it couldn't be, she was just a lowly mortal. She was of no use to him, however, he found her more tolerable than most of the humans he had encountered. Ever since he landed in this forsaken rock, he tried, with great success, to blend in with the inhabitants. It wasn't Asgard, but since the Bifrost was still destroyed, (thank you, Thor) he could not return. Not to mention that the last thing he'd done to his 'family' was betray them. He most definitely would not be welcomed home any time soon. So he journeyed on to the park where he'd met the young Midgardian. As he came up to the path he'd followed before, he could already see Eris was waiting on the same bench he'd found her sitting on before. He sauntered over casually and Eris smiled when she spotted him coming her way. She jumped up from her place and ran up to meet him. For a reason Loki could not understand, he smiled back down at the girl.

"I didn't think you'd come!"

She said happily. The god looked up at the sky for a moment as he shrugged awkwardly.

"I didn't think I would either."

He mumbled under his breath. They walked together back over to the bench and took a seat. Loki clasped his hands in his lap as he stared vacantly at the frozen over lake in front of him-he was still trying to figure out why he had come to see the child again. Eris broke the awkward silence that had fallen between the two.

"I was thinking...about what you said last night. I think you should be a king."

Her words made the man stiffen but he turned to her with an inquisitive look.

"Is that so? Why do you believe such a thing?"

He inquired, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. In reality he was curious to know why she thought so highly of him. Could she not comprehend that he was not able to achieve that greatness? _No, of course she can't, she is but a child,_ he thought. She smiled up at Loki with those impossibly green eyes, they even rivaled his own.

"Well, you have powers and a king should always have a power like no one else! You would be a great king!"

She replied enthusiastically. A very shallow point you have made, he said to himself.

"And who would I rule, who would my loyal subjects be?"

He pressed, raising a brow. The girl continued to beam at him.

"I would!"

She offered, scooting closer to him.

"You would? I do not believe you understand what promising your loyalty is. You would have to follow without question, without doubt and kneel before your king, looking upon him with admiration."

He explained, not sure that she would understand any of what he said.

"I know, but I trust you. You came to see me even when you didn't have to. You are loyal to me as a friend, and I will be loyal to you too, as your subject."

She told him. Loki could not believe how intelligent and well spoken this child was. She couldn't have been anymore than five years old. No smarter than he was at her age, but that was to be expected of an Asgardian child. The unlikely friends fell into another lapse of silence which, again, Eris broke.

"Do they play hide and seek on Asgard?"

She asked hopefully. He chuckled and thought back to his childhood. Before he had to start training with his brother Thor and the others, he would play a game that seemed to fit what Eris was talking about.

"I believe so."

He said thoughtfully. The girl jumped from her seat again and took hold of Loki's hand, tugging him towards her. He stood, slightly confused as to what was happening.

"Can we play hide and seek?"

She begged, bouncing up and down. His brow furrowed in annoyance.

"I'm too old for these games, my dear."

He said, trying to deflate her bubbly mood. But the way he tried to ease her pout with a charming smile confused him. Why was he trying to be nice to this creature? Why couldn't he just tell her to bugger off like he so wanted to? He could no longer stand the pleading look in her eyes and snapped.

"Ugh fine, but I swear, I'm fairly good at hiding."

He finally said with a wink. She giggled.

"You have thirty seconds."

She told him as she covered her eyes and turned away from him. Loki hung back for a split second, just watching as the girl counted. If he wished, he could simply walk away while she wasn't looking and end this childish evening. But instead, he started to look around for a place to hide. He found a tree that was a good hundred feet away from where he had started. He hid behind it with a small smirk as an idea came to him. He would use his magic to make a few duplicates of himself and hide them behind trees closer to the girl. Sure, it was cheating. But Loki often cheated at games like these, he found joy in creating a bit of chaos when he had the chance. Though this was as close to 'mischief' as he would get for a while since he didn't want to bring attention to himself while he was stuck in this realm. He could still hear Eris counting out loud.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not, here I come!"

She called, turning to the spacious park. The fact that her friend wasn't still stuck out in the open meant that this would be much trickier than she had thought. Maybe he's behind one of the trees, she thought, taking a few steps forward. She quietly approached the tree closest to her and pounced onto the other side, expecting to see Loki there. When she didn't, she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment but she continued her hunt. She continued this a few more times, not finding Loki a single time so she started to go the the other side of the park instead. She slowly peaked around another tree and she caught sight of green and black. She had found her friend finally and smiled to herself. She backed up a bit and wound herself up to pounce on him. She launched herself at him with a lioness roar-maybe more like a lion cub-but instead of grabbing him, she fell to the ground with a loud 'oof'. She pulled her face out of the freezing snow to glance up at her friend. The image began to distort and shimmered a gold color before disappearing completely. She gasped but turned her attention to another tree when she heard snickers coming from it. Loki stood, propped up against a tree with an evil grin on his face. Eris struggled to get to her knees as the god walked over to her, still laughing.

"Hey! That's cheating, meanie!"

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as crocodile tears began to form in her eyes. This simply made Loki laugh more but he didn't want to see her this way for the rest of the night. So without warning, he picked her up into his arms and held her against his chest. This act caught Eris completely off guard but she didn't refuse, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ah, yes. I am a cruel king, aren't I?"

He murmured, a hint of amusement in his velvety tone. His voice calmed Eris and made the crocodile tears cease as she rested her head in the crook of Loki's neck.

"Mean, mean, mean."

Was all she whispered, closing her eyes. The Aesir carried her as he went back to sit on the bench.

"Does that mean you don't like me anymore?"

Loki asked. A part of him hoped she would say yes, however, this was the first being to accept him-even if she didn't know what she was accepting. Maybe that was why he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to lose the closest thing he'd ever had to a friend. On Asgard, he was an outcast, he wasn't a very skilled warrior and the one thing he did excel in (magic and spells) was frowned upon and considered evil. No matter what he did, it was never good enough for anyone's approval or praise. But here she was, a mere Midgardian child, accepting him unbiasedly. Maybe she wasn't so terrible after all.

"You're evil but I still like you."

She said sleepily, placing a small peck on his cheek before nuzzling back into her place against his chest. Though the show of affection made no sense to Loki, he smiled. After some time of silence, he looked down to see Eris had fallen asleep in his arms. This posed a problem for him, he couldn't just stay there in the park all night until she woke up and he couldn't leave her alone, she might freeze or worse. He tried tapping into his memory to remember the address she'd given him.

_'472 Randolph street.'_

He stood and looked at the closest street sign. He suppressed a chuckle as it read, 'Randolph St.'. She lived so close and he thanked the Allfather for that. He walked down said road and searched the apartment numbers for hers. He found it not to long after starting his search and walked up to the front step. He teleported Eris and himself inside to find the home completely dark. He quietly walked around the apartment, trying to find the girls room. After three rooms, he stumbled upon a room clad in pink and walked inside. He gently lay the girl down on her bed and with a sigh, he teleported back to his own apartment. He plopped back down into his leather chair and groaned to himself, the same question spinning around his head for the remainder of the night.

_'Why her?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

Months went by and the two friends continued their midnight meetings in the park-sometimes Loki would even visit Eris in her room. According to the girl, she was still sick and her mother didn't want her outside. This worried the god and so he started visiting her in her room instead. They would talk and play games as well as explain things to each other about their worlds. Eris would show him and teach him how to use certain technology and in return, Loki would tell of his culture and customs back on Asgard. But soon enough, his visits became less frequent as he became more involved with the Chitauri and the tesseract. He had planning to do, his life depended on it-if his takeover failed, unspeakable things would happen to him. Even though she felt lonely without her friend, she never complained, she only held onto Loki that much tighter. While things were looking up for the god and his plans to take over New York, the girl was slowly getting sicker-at least that's what her mother kept telling her. She didn't feel sick, she felt fine most of the time. But whenever she got worked up, she would develop a life-threatening fever, making it hard on her to live happily. She was always trying to make sure she stayed calm. And then one day, Loki didn't come back. He was gone for almost a whole month before she ever saw him again. And it wasn't in the most ideal way.

While Eris sat at the counter coloring, her mother watched the news intently. The girl looked up from her booklet to see her raven haired friend on TV. She immediately hopped down from her chair and ran to her mother's side.

"Mommy, what's happening, what are they doing to him?"

Eris asked, panic and fear shaking her voice. Her mother looked down at her with a smile.

"Remember when I sent you away to stay with aunt Jane for a few days?"

She inquired slowly. Eris nodded.

"That man was doing bad things to the city so they're taking him back to where he came from."

She explained happily. Eris' eyes filled with horror and she sprinted straight to the door.

"Baby! Come back, you know you can't go outside!"

Her mother shouted, but her words didn't reach the girl's ears. She kept running, as fast as she could. She had to say goodbye, they couldn't take him yet! She wasn't far now from where they were and even though every part of her ached, she pushed on. She stopped, there he was, next to a man with long blond hair. Eris pushed through the gathering news reporters and even The Avengers before she was finally grabbed.

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't go over there!"

The man said. Eris refused to let him keep her long, she kicked and squirmed, trying to get out of his hold.

"No! Let me go! I have to-"

She started crying and screaming. Another pair of hands grabbed her, a gentler pair belonging to a woman with red hair.

"Sweetie you can't go there, it's dangerous, that man is dangerous."

She tried to explain but Eris wouldn't listen.

"He's not! He's my friend, I have to say goodbye!"

She cried, her voice desperate. The woman just shook her head and kept a tight grip on the girl. She tried to break free but she was no match.

"Loki!"

She screamed as loud as she could. He looked up and search for the source of the crying plea. He spotted Eris at the front of the crowd, one of The Avengers holding her as she reached out hopelessly for him. He elbowed his brother to get his attention and the god glared back at him. Loki tried to gesture to the girl but with the muzzle keeping him silent, it was rather pointless. The blond god sighed and undid the muzzle so his brother could speak.

"Make them let her go. She just wants to say goodbye."

Loki said, still in a foul mood. Thor looked to the little girl still trying to wiggle out of agent Romanoff's hold and then back to his brother.

"You know her?"

He asked, skeptically. Loki sighed.

"It's a long story."

He dismissed. Thor glanced back at the girl.

"Agent Romanoff,"

He called to the woman. She looked up at the god in acknowledgement.

"Let her go."

He stated simply. The red head looked bewildered by his request but reluctantly released the child in her arms. She ran right to Loki as he knelt down for her to embrace him-he couldn't return the affection on account of the hand cuffs. Even with her being so small, Loki could swear she was almost at the point of choking him with her hug.

"I see you've come to finish me off yourself."

He chuckled dryly. Eris shook her head and sniffed.

"I came to say goodbye! You were gone for forever! I counted..."

She whimpered into his shoulder. He pulled her away and held her small hand in his.

"I know, and I am sorry. I never intended-"

A sob coming from the girl interrupted him and he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. She was much warmer than usual and this concerned him.

"They're taking you back to Asgard?"

She asked, already knowing the answer. Loki shut his eyes and nodded grimly.

"But...you'll be back, won't you?"

She feared the reply she would get from her friend.

"Eris-"

"Promise...to come back..."

It was not a question, but an order. Loki shook his head.

"I can't."

He whispered, earning another sob from the child. It hurt to see her in so much pain because of him. The god lifted his arms and looped them around Eris, pulling her tightly against his chest.

"I need you to be brave for me."

Loki murmured. The girl pulled away a little and nodded.

"Good girl."

He praised, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Will we still be friends...after you leave?"

She asked, tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"Always."

He promised with a sad smile. Eris forced a smile and Loki let her go. He stood and Thor fastened the muzzle back on him. With one last longing glance, Eris stepped away from the two and watched as a blinding beam of light enveloped them. As the light dissipated, she could see that they were gone. She could feel her heart pounding in her head, feel her blood pulsing all over her body. Her ears and cheeks turned red and her head began to burn excruciatingly hot. The unbearable heat spread to the tips of her fingers and toes, she felt like she was on fire all over as the heat grew even hotter in her chest. She fell to her knees, whimpering in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. Even her tears burned her. Everything around her might as well have disappeared by then, she couldn't focus on anything else but trying to get her 'fever' down. She tried taking deep breathes but every time she did, it only crippled her further in agony. She could only faintly hear something, a voice sounding so far away. Eris opened her eyes to see blue flames coming off of her arms and her whole body.

"Eris!"

She looked up to see her mother running up to her with sheer terror on her face.

"Mommy don't!"

The girl shouted, taking a few steps back. Her mother didn't stop and approached Eris slowly, cautiously.

"Honey, you have to calm down! Take deep breathes, baby."

She told her daughter as calmly as she could.

"I can't, it hurts!"

She sobbed, clutching her chest tightly.

"Come on, you have to, baby. Deep breathes for mommy."

Her mother continued. Eris shook her head furiously, unable to calm herself the way she used to.

"What's happening to me?!"

She demanded, expecting her mother to know.

"Baby, please! Calm down, it's okay! Breathe!"

The woman instructed, her voice more distraught than before. She collapsed again, black on the edge of her vision from lack of oxygen. With a sudden release, the pressure and heat on Eris' body vanished-but with a consequence. In a large burst, the energy and heat exuded from the girl in a forcefield of fire, killing her mother almost instantly. The girl couldn't see anymore, or feel anything but relief as the cold washed over her and she fell unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Eris' POV**

I could only hear the sound of a TV turning on somewhere behind me. The voices flooded my ears as a news reporter interviewed people. She was asking them what they saw, what they think happened.

"Sir, what exactly did you see yesterday?"

The reporter inquired.

"Well, there was this girl and she just ran up to the bad guy like it was nothing. And he didn't try stopping her or hurting her, he hugged her back and then they left. After that the little girl started catching on fire. I mean-she was literally on fire! Some woman tried getting her to calm down but then this giant wall of fire spread throughout the courtyard..."

A man told her, sounding out of breath.

"Only one person was killed in the blast and several others were injured. The police have not released the name of the deceased but we will keep-"

I opened my eyes finally to a bright white light shining down on me. I had to close my eyes again and rolled over onto my side with a groan. I opened my eyes again, used to the light now and slowly lifted myself off of the...metal table? I was in a sterile white room that looked like a science lab. I craned my head towards the TV to see a man sitting in front of it. He was wearing a purple button up shirt and he had neatly kept dark hair. He turned to me suddenly in shock but then smiled at me warmly.

"So, you're awake."

He stated, getting out of his chair. He walked over to me and sat down in another chair beside the table I was on.

"Where am I?"

I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly. He was watching my every move, calculating me.

"You're at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

He said, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Eris."

I told him quietly. He smiled more.

"It's nice to meet you Eris. I have a couple of questions for you."

He replied calmly. I nodded, putting my hands in my lap.

"First, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

He inquired. I furrowed my brow in thought and shut my eyes. For a moment, nothing came to me. But the memories came flooding back like a wave and I felt tears brim the corners of my eyes. I nodded again.

"What do you remember?"

He pressed, his eyes studying me intensely.

"They were...taking him away, my friend."

I began sadly, the memory crushing my heart.

"You mean Loki?"

He asked, raising a brow. I gave a curt nod.

"But I hadn't seen him in so long, I couldn't let him leave without saying goodbye. Once I had, they left and I...everything...was burning."

I began, shivering slightly at the thought of the intense sensation.

"I felt like I was going to...die, I was in so much pain. It hurt to breathe and when I opened my eyes, I was covered in blue fire."

I continued, ghosting my fingers along my arms as I remembered the way it burned.

"My mommy tried to get close to me, she wanted to help but I knew if she touched me she'd get hurt. The heat and pressure kept building until I...couldn't see anything anymore, I couldn't even feel the fire."

When I finished, I chanced a glance up at Dr. Banner. He was looking at me with pity in his eyes and I looked up past him. Outside the glass there was a gathered group of people, listening in awe. I pulled my eyes away and stared down at my dress.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

I asked, dreading the answer I knew I would receive. I looked up at the man again and his lips parted to say something he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Your mother died in the sudden explosion. Everyone else escaped with only a few burns."

I winced when he told me of my mother. I'd done it again, I'd killed a person I held so dear to me. Maybe my mother didn't blame me for what I did to my father but...I still felt responsible, it was my fault, I was the one who killed him. And now the only person I've ever lived with was gone. Tears fell from my eyes onto my dress and I sniffed in a failed attempt to stop them.

"I'm sorry."

Was all I could say before breaking into sobs. Dr. Banner placed a gentle hand on my shoulder in an act of solace but it did little to comfort me. The door just a few feet from us slid open to reveal my aunt Jane.

"Eris,"

She called, tears in her eyes. I slipped off the table and ran into her arms, wrapping my arms around her as best as I could. I felt so weak as she picked me up, cradling me to her chest.

"Are you okay, bunny?"

She whispered hoarsely, her voice strained with emotion. I shook my head 'no' and buried my face into her shoulder.

"It's all my fault."

I cried, my voice muffled by her shirt. She held me tighter and swayed from side to side to try and calm me.

"No, no, it's not your fault, bunny. Don't you ever say that again!"

She cooed, her movements and voice calming me almost instantly. My breathing slowed as I relaxed into her. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Third Person POV**

Bruce offered a chair to Jane once Eris had fallen asleep and she took it with a thankful nod.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions about her?"

He questioned. He didn't know if she would be much help as far as providing him with answers but she might be able to explain better than a five-year-old. Jane nodded as she pet her niece's hair.

"Right, so, how long has she been like this?"

He asked, receiving a questioning look from Jane. Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I mean, how long has she been able to do the whole...fire thing?"

He rephrased the inquiry.

"Well, it isn't really something she can control, but the first time we found out she could, she was only an infant."

She replied, reflecting lightly on the memory of the night her brother died at the hands of his own child.

"So this has happened before?"

Bruce pried, writing down notes on a clipboard. Jane gave a nod.

"Yes, and she ended up killing her father in the process. But that was the only other time it had happened at such magnitude."

She answered, her heart growing a little heavier at the thought of her brother.

"You mean it's happened on a smaller scale?"

Dr. Banner inquired, his brow furrowing.

"She has a bit of a temper. From what her mother and I saw, it only ever happened in emotionally stressful situations. In other words, her emotions drive the ability within her. She can usually come down from these little bursts but...I guess it was too late."

Jane stated sadly-she and her sister-in-law became very close after her brother's death. Jane looked up to see Bruce scribbling notes furiously on his clipboard. His brown eyes peered over at the two over the frame of his glasses.

"Since she is so unstable, we would like to keep her here until she can control her outbursts."

Jane stiffened, though she now worked with S.H.I.E.L.D, she wasn't sure what they would do to her only niece if she left her there with these scientists.

"What do you intend to do with her while she's here?"

She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Bruce smiled a little.

"We plan to teach her how to control her ability and run a few tests on her to see where she gets the power from."

He explained rather calmly. Jane hesitated to answer, she might not be able to see Eris if they keep her here.

"Can I visit?"

She asked hopefully. She knew this would be best for Eris if they succeeded in helping her control her powers, but she didn't want to risk losing her either.

"Of course, you're welcome to see her anytime."

He told her with a charming smile. Jane smiled back briefly and shifted slightly in her chair.

"Okay..."

She said shakily as she stood.

"There's a bed for her over there."

Bruce said, pointing over at a cot on the other side of the lab. Jane walked over and carefully eased her niece down onto the bed but Eris immediately opened her eyes wide.

"Hey, bunny,"

Jane cooed, tucking a few stray hairs behind the child's ear with a sweet smile.

"Are you leaving?"

The girl asked, a little scared to be left alone.

"Yeah, but I'll be back soon, okay? Be a good girl for me, huh?"

She said with a wink. Eris smiled faintly as her aunt planted a kiss on her forehead. With another long look, Jane turned and left the lab, leaving the girl alone with Bruce. He was busy messing with something on a table before he turned to her with a needle and a few vials. Eris swallowed nervously, she hated shots! But she stayed put as the good doctor came over to her and knelt next to her bed. He placed the vials on the bed and tried to look as kind as he could, he didn't need her exploding again.

"Is it okay that I take some blood?"

He asked, trying to be cautious with her. Eris pursed her bottom lip and furrowed her brows.

"Will it hurt?"

She whispered fearfully. Dr. Banner smiled and shook his head.

"You won't even feel it."

He fibbed, he knew it wouldn't hurt her so she really might not feel it. He looked for a good vein and prepped the skin with an alcohol pad.

"Alright Eris, go ahead and look up at the ceiling for me."

He instructed, positioning the needle. Eris did as she was told and looked up at the ceiling. She felt a small prick in her arm and winced a little but soon relaxed. Dr. Banner connected one of the vials with the needle and tube, collecting rich red blood. He watched the girl for a moment to check on her, she was doing alright. The first vial filled and as he put the next one on, he spoke.

"Good job, keep looking up, we're almost done."

He praised as another stream of blood began to pour into the vial. Once that one was filled, he removed the vial and the needle from the girl's arm. He put a cotton ball down on the tiny dot and patted Eris on the arm.

"All done, kiddo. You did great!"

He said, meeting her emerald eyes. She smiled softly as Bruce wrapped her arm and the cotton ball with a bit of gauze. The door opened and in walked Tony Stark with his usual smirk. He came over the the two over by the cot and smiled down at Eris.

"Hey Sparky, you hungry?"

He asked the girl casually, the nickname earned him a glare from Bruce. She looked up at him and blinked at first. She suddenly felt shy and looked down at her feet, nodding in response.

"Well, why don't we get you something to eat?"

Tony suggested, extending a hand out for her to grab. She just looked at it for a moment before slowly getting off the cot and walked over to him. She paused, not sure if she wanted to take his hand but she reached up and held onto it gingerly, still afraid to make contact with others. She didn't know if she might explode again in such a sensitive state. As they neared the door, Tony spoke.

"We'll be back in a little bit."

He said as the door opened for them.

"I'll be here."

Bruce mumbled, doing something with the vials of blood he'd collected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Hey guys! thanks for reading my story. I would love it if you would rate and review...otherwise i don't know if i'm doing a good job or not and I won't continue the story.**

**Loki: In short, she's threatening you.**

**Author: HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CELL?! GET BACK IN THERE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eris' POV<strong>

We walked hand in hand down a long hallway. I looked up at the man most of the time, curious about the blue light on his chest. It was covered by a thin T-shirt and it looked to be in the shape of a circle. He caught my eyes and I quickly looked away, embarrassed for staring.

"My name's Tony, by the way."

He said, looking forward again with a smirk.

"I'm Eris."

I told him, still feeling shy around him. He smiled and met my eyes again.

"I know who you are, kiddo."

He replied, making me smile. I felt like a freak show, the way some of the other people were looking at me as we passed them. I chose to ignore it and glanced back up at him to take in the features of his face. He was as clean shaven as Dr. Banner in the sense that he had a boyish, messy haircut and he sported a goatee. He also had a playfulness about him that I'd never seen in anyone his age. We rounded a corner and entered a large room through double doors. There were several tables set up in rows, only one with people at them. I recognized the two of the three as the people who'd tried to keep me from Loki yesterday.

"This is the cafeteria. And these are a few of the Avengers you haven't met properly yet."

Tony walked me over to the table and the strangers smiled at me as I sat in front of them. Tony patted me on the shoulder.

"What do you want, Sparky?"

He asked me. The three adults across from me glared up at him the same way Bruce had and I smiled a little.

"I'm not picky."

I said to the table. Tony nodded and walked away and I was left alone with the trio of unknown people.

"Hi."

I greeted quietly, my hands wringing the skirt of my dress under the table.

"Hi, I'm agent Natasha Romanoff. We met yesterday."

The red headed woman said sweetly. The two men looked caught off guard by her uncharacteristically kind voice. She offered me her hand to shake and I took it.

"I guess you all know who I am already..."

I commented. One of the men shook his head.

"I've been left uninformed."

He stated formally. He seemed really old fashioned, in speech and taste in clothing but he looked about as young as the others. He was quite muscular, with combed back blond hair and friendly blue eyes.

"My name's Eris."

I replied, shaking his hand. He smiled.

"I'm captain Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet you, little lady."

He spoke with an air of pride but not arrogance and I giggled a little.

"This is-"

"Clint."

The other man interrupted, wanting to introduce himself. I shook his hand too and felt a small feeling of guilt as I thought about all the grief I put them through yesterday.

"I-I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused yesterday."

I apologized, glancing up at them all shyly. They all had an expression on that said, 'awwww you're so cute, it's okay.'

"It's alright sweetie, you were just trying to say goodbye to your...friend."

Natasha said, hesitating to say the word 'friend'. Tony returned with my food and set it in front of me as he took a seat next to me.

"Thank you."

I murmured with a small smile. Tony just nodded. I wasted no time and started on my food. It wasn't too bad, but I'd certainly had better. We all were silent until I was finished, then, the interrogation began.

"So, how long have you been friends with Loki?"

Clint asked, slightly hissing the name. I tapped my chin with my finger in thought.

"I met him a little after Christmas. I remember because of all the snow."

I answered simply. Everyone's attention was trained on me at this point.

"Was he ever mean to you?"

Steve inquired next. I shook my head then paused.

"Well, he did always cheat when we played hide and seek."

I said, getting a chuckle from Tony.

"Looks like Reindeer Games has a soft spot for kids, who'd have thought?"

He laughed, receiving another group of glares which he just shrugged off.

"Yesterday you said he wasn't bad...Do you know what he did in New York?"

Natasha asked, expecting an answer. My face fell and I looked down sadly, nodding.

"Knowing that, you still think he's good?"

She continued, raising a brow. I took a moment to think about my reply.

"Yes. When everything you know is a lie, when the people you love treat you like a monster...you have nothing left to lose. We aren't born good or bad, we're led to our sides by the people around us."

I could feel the shocked stares on me but I didn't look up to meet them.

"Everyone deserves a friend...even the bad guy."

I finished in a whisper. Tony patted my back gently.

"Well, he's in good hands now."

He said, trying to make me feel better. I smirked and slumped down in my seat.

"Is that what they're calling it?"

I retorted, getting curious looks from them all.

"You aren't teaching him a lesson, you're fueling his purpose, what he did was justified in his eyes. How do you expect him to repent for something he does not regret?"

I muttered, pulling my knees into my chest and resting my head on them. They all seemed completely unprepared to answer my question but I didn't expect them to in the first place.

"Well, damn. We've got a mini Bruce here."

Tony quipped, still winded by my remarks.

"She certainly is brilliant for a child, isn't she?"

I heard a voice come from across the cafeteria. Everyone at the table turned to see a man wearing a leather trench coat and an eyepatch. He had no hair to speak of but that only made the hard look on his face more intimidating. He walked over to our table and stood just behind me and despite his scary appearance, I forced a smile.

"You give me too much credit."

I insisted, extending my hand to him.

"Director Nick Fury."

He introduced himself, shaking my tiny hand.

"A pleasure."

I beamed happily. I was finally starting to warm up to all of these people. All my life, this is what I'd wanted-to meet people, to be in the outside world, to finally leave that apartment for good. Though, I was sure I was simply trading up one prison cell for another one. But at least now, maybe I wouldn't be so lonely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eris' POV**

That night, after a tour of the base and getting to know the Avengers a little better, I lay tossing and turning on my cot. I couldn't sleep-I didn't know if Loki was doing okay or not, if he'd been given a harsher punishment than he'd let on when we last saw each other. The thought made me feel sick and uneasy. I didn't want anyone to hurt him, what if-

"Eris..."

An unmistakable voice called. I shot up in my bed with a gasp, my eyes darting around the dark lab. I knew there were cameras on me and that I was constantly being observed so I tried to downplay my panic. I lay back in my bed and whispered,

"Loki?"

I hoped that my voice was too quiet for the cameras to pick up.

"You can hear me, little one?"

He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes!"

I replied as quietly as I could.

"You needn't speak aloud, just talk to me in your head and I will hear you."

He told me, his voice kind as ever.

"Okay."

I thought.

"Good girl."

He praised, making me smile again.

"How are you, considering?"

I inquired awkwardly. I mean, he was serving a prison sentence so he couldn't be too happy.

"I'm alright. My cell isn't as horrid as I had anticipated. And I'm much better now that I'm talking to you."

He answered. I thought it was funny how we were both, essentially, in prison cells of our own.

"Mine isn't too bad either, the blankets are kinda scratchy though."

I said, turning on my side restlessly.

"What do you mean, 'yours isn't too bad'?"

Loki demanded, his tone becoming angry. My heart sank a little.

"Remember how I told that I'm sick?"

I inquired, nervous about how he would react to what had happened to me.

"Yes?"

He pressed, expectantly. I hesitated for a second.

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D came and got me so they could cure me."

I half lied. I didn't want him stressing out about what had really happened, and I didn't want him knowing that I was...a monster.

"Cure you?"

He scoffed.

"Those people are only going to use you to their advantage, when you're no longer of use to them, they will set you aside. I am a perfect example of that."

He said bitterly.

"Loki, you know you aren't a monster don't you? I understand why you feel that way, but they have no right to treat you any different."

I tried to convince him.

"Well, Asgardians have always been terrified of the Frost Giants. It doesn't matter how much they claimed to love me, I will always be the monster parents tell their children about at night."

He continued, he words like venom.

"You're perfect to me, Loki."

I said aloud, feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"And that's all I'll ever need. But you have to get out of there. I promise you, no good will come of you being there."

He tried to get me to realize his point but I refused. What if these people really could help me learn to control my curse? Even if they didn't, at least they'd be protecting the world from me.

"Eris, to them, you are no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until they might have use of you. They will betray you."

His voice became louder in my head and I winced.

"Not everyone it like that, Loki! Besides, it's better if I'm here anyway...it'll keep everyone else safe."

I raised my own voice but it became more reserved at the end.

"Safe? Safe from what?"

Loki asked, his voice low with bubbling rage.

"Safe from me!"

I shouted and immediately covered my mouth at the out burst. The lights flickered on and Bruce rushed to my side with a look of concern on his face.

"Eris, are you alright?"

He asked, kneeling down next to me. I sat up and nodded.

"Yes, just...a bad dream."

I lied smoothly. Loki's silver-tongue had rubbed off on me in the time that we spent together.(That didn't sound perverted at all) Dr. Banner rubbed my back soothingly and I forced a smile.

"You really don't have to worry about me."

I assured him.

"What do you mean safe from you, Eris?"

Loki asked, his voice suspicious.

"Loki...I need to go to sleep...maybe we'll talk about it another time, okay?"

I said tiredly, and I really was tired.

"But-"

"No, I don't want to talk about it right now, I have to go. Goodnight, Loki."

I lay back down as Dr. Banner walked away and turned off the light before leaving the lab. I heard Loki sigh.

"Goodnight, Eris."

He replied in a pout that made me smile before closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning it was crunch time, we were finally getting down to business. Bruce and his fellow scientist placed me in a special case that would gauge the temperatures I reached and keep everyone else safe in case things got out of control. They would be testing my abilities, seeing what set it off, if I could control it and use it to my advantage, if I could wield it.<p>

"Okay, Eris. I need you to get into an emotional state like on Friday to get the fire going. Do you think you can do that?"

Dr. Banner asked. I nodded and Tony gave me a thumbs up, making me smile. All of the Avengers that weren't busy came to watch and support me. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind before trying to fill it with horrible things. I thought of the pain and unbearable heat I felt last time, I thought about how scared I was, how I thought I might die from it. I thought of the horror on my mothers face, the panic in her voice as she tried to come closer to me, the hurt I felt knowing I would never see my only friend again. I thought about how much I hated myself for killing my mother and father, how I didn't deserve their love, I thought of how horrible it would be if these people in front of me...betrayed me like Loki had been betrayed. At first, I thought I was just imagining the heat burning in my core and all over my body. But when I opened my eyes, I was again engulfed in blue flames and I actually felt...proud. I grinned at the people watching me.

"I did it!"

I laughed, so happy that I actually did something right.

"Good job, Sparky."

Tony praised with a grin.

"Now, I want you to try and take it down a notch, at least bring down the temperature."

Bruce said into the microphone and his voice boomed in on the speaker inside the special case. I nodded and took a deep breath. I started thinking of all things cold, things that put fire out. It sounds stupid but I had to try everything. I thought of good things, happy things, all of the smiles that people had given me, the smiles I had given others. The fun times I had with Loki, the love I felt for my mother, for Jane and my friend. I was doing this for them, to keep them safe, to see them again. The pressure and heat like before began to ebb away at these thoughts. I kept going, thinking of the things I lived for, like the rain and feeling safe. Before my very eyes, the flames began to get smaller and change in color, turning an orangish red color.

"You're doing fantastic, Eris. Keep going."

Steve said from his spot next to Tony. I watched in wonder as my hands slowly lost their flames, then my arms and eventually my head and torso. I was so happy, I hadn't hurt anyone this time! For once, I did a good job. When the last of the fire was gone, everyone cheered and Bruce opened the case for me to come out. I ran out with a proud smile on my face and Steve hoisted me up into his arms with a matching grin.

"Way to go, little lady!"

He held up his hand for a high five and I smacked my smaller hand against his large one. Tony came over and ruffled my hair with Dr. Banner not far behind with a pat on the back.

"Proud of you, Sparky."

He chuckled. I was starting to like the nickname now, it fit, even if it sounded a little derogatory. Director Fury stepped into view, I hadn't noticed him watching in the back.

"Good work."

He told me with a smirk. Praise from Fury, I could tell, was near impossible to come by. I smiled.

"Thank you."

I murmured. After our little celebration, I practiced over and over again with getting the fire under control. Next they wanted to test if I could bend and use the element I was given. That was an entirely different task, they wanted me to start from the bottom with red and orange fire instead of the almost untamable blue fire that usually consumed me. We tried for days to start from nothing but I couldn't manage to get the hang of it. Three nights later, after a long and fruitless day of effort, I plopped down onto my bed. I was exhausted and frustrated that I had made no progress. I was starting to worry about Loki again, he hadn't spoken to me since my first night at S.H.I.E.L.D. Just on the verge of sleep, my eyes snapped open.

"Hello darling."

He greeted, his voice like velvet. I smiled brightly.

"Hello, Loki."

I said back, snugging back into my cot.

"How's prison?"

He laughed, making me smirk a little.

"It's actually great, today I was able to control my fever and get it down to a decent temperature. I really think they can help me."

I told him happily.

"Well, I'm glad you're making progress Eris."

He replied. I smiled.

"How are you?"

I asked.

"Bored, there is absolutely nothing to do in this pen! They won't even let me have books to read."

He growled, I could practically see his face scrunching up in distaste.

"That's not very nice of them."

I pouted, feeling bad for my friend. There was a long period of silence and I broke it suddenly.

"You're my friend right?"

I said rather abruptly.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

He sounded like he couldn't believe I had actually asked that.

"Well...Do you love me?"

I wasn't even sure what possessed me to ask such a question. There was another pregnant pause before Loki spoke again.

"I'm not sure what it is to love someone...so I can't say..."

He replied thoughtfully. My heart broke a little at his words but I just insisted to brush it off.

"It's okay. I do, that's how I know I love you."

I said cheerily. It was true, he was really one of the only people I had left in my life that I trusted.

"You'd be the first."

He mumbled, rather bitterly. I frowned a little.

"But I won't be the last. Someone as perfect as you is bound to run into someone that'll love you."

Was all I could say before my heavy lidded eyes shut closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eris's POV**

**~Two years since last incident~**

After a year of training and supervision from S.H.I.E.L.D, I was finally released under watch of my aunt Jane and her assistant Darcy. For a while I missed the avengers and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents I had gotten to know, but eventually, I grew accustomed to my new living space and made friends with Darcy. She was responsible for teaching me since I wasn't ready for public school yet, and since I was so advanced, I was already learning at the fifth grade level. Jane told me if I went to public school, I'd be stuck with students much older than me. That didn't discourage me though, I still wanted that freedom I could never achieve stuck in this flat.

I trotted down the stairs of our flat and walked into the kitchenette. Darcy, Jane's assistant, sat hunched over a bowl of corn-flakes at the table.

"Morning, 'maniac."

She mumbled, looking up at me with a smirk. I smiled as I walked past her and scaled the kitchen counter to reach a cabinet.

"Good morning, Darcy."

I said, taking out another box of cereal along with a bowl and hopped down.

"Hey, what'd Jane and I tell you 'bout climbing in the counters?"

The dark brunette scolded gently. I shrugged and glanced around for the mentioned woman. Not finding her, I turned to the silverware drawer and fished out a spoon before setting my supplies down on the counter.

"Are she and Thor still on Asgard?"

I asked, opening the fridge. The milk was not in it's usual place and I looked over to Darcy, who pointed at the half empty carton of milk in front of her. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it, setting it next to my bowl. I poured in some cereal and wet it with a little milk. I tossed the carton back in the fridge and sat with my breakfast at the table.

"Eris...I need you to listen to me, alright? This is very important..."

I heard Loki's silky voice penetrate my thoughts. I struggled to keep from choking on my food and act like I had heard nothing.

"What is it?"

I thought to him, taking another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. There was a hesitant pause.

"A long time ago you asked me if I loved you. At that time, I thought I had never experienced love before. Not until Frigga died did I realize I loved her. The ache I felt once I knew I could never see her again, I had felt it before...when I had to leave you. What I'm saying is...I do love you, dear. I'm sorry it took so long to-"

My eyes widened when he suddenly stopped speaking.

"Loki?"

I called, worried about him. I still got no response. I waited another few seconds before trying again.

"Are you there?"

My voice more anxious as I again was greeted with silence. My throat grew tight with fear but I did my best to conceal it and kept eating like everything was okay.

"Loki please! Answer me!"

I screamed one more time, desperate for reassurance that he was alright. What was happening back on Asgard?

Thanks to these startling developments, the day just seemed to drag on relentlessly. Erik came over and was speaking with Darcy but I had shut myself in my room, stewing in my worry and fear for Loki. From outside my door I heard a commotion in the living room.

"Jane, where have you been?"

I heard Darcy practically yell. Everything else that was said I couldn't make out and I crept out of my room to greet Thor and Jane back home.

"Oh, thank god!"

Erik beamed, earning a glare from Thor. My brow raised questioningly as I pushed passed him to stand in front of Jane and her large blond friend.

"What's going on?"

I inquired, looking between Thor and my aunt. They both looked down at me with mixed expressions that I couldn't decipher.

"Bunny,"

Jane began cautiously. Her tone put me on guard and my brow furrowed in confusion as I prepared for whatever they had to say.

"It is about my brother, Loki."

Thor spoke next, taking a knee before me so he could look into my eyes. I could feel my heart begin to sink, I already knew what was about to be said.

"Loki has...perished in battle..."

Thor said softly, I could hear the hurt in his own voice as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I felt everything around me come crashing down. That's why his words were so out of place earlier, his last breath was wasted to tell me he loved me. I bowed my head, scorching tears trailing down my face. My body was getting unbearably hot and I turned on my heel, running straight for the special tank S.H.I.E.L.D had given us for these moments. I heard Thor and Jane calling after me but I refused to yield, I had to make it inside where everyone would be safe from me. I sealed the glass door shut and stumbled into the center of the tank as sobs shook my body. The heat was more intense in that moment than I'd ever felt it before-for a moment, I thought I might not make it out alive this time. Thor and Jane ran into the room and watched as flames engulfed the tank and bounced off the walls.

"Eris, calm down, please! You're close to reaching 100 billion kelvin, that's as hot as a supernova! You'll kill yourself and everyone here!"

Jane shouted to me in desperation. I shut out her words and presence.

"I don't care! I've finally lost everything, my only friend..."

Loki's voice echoed in my head.

_"I do love you, dear."_

I curled into myself.

"I love you too."

I whispered.

_"Do not do this to yourself, little one."_

He said softly. I shook my head defiantly.

"Why? You're dead, my parents are dead, everyone I love has come to meet their end...what else do I have to live for now that everything is gone?"

I retorted, tears blazing down my cheeks.

_"Live for us. Carry on because we could not, do with yourself what we weren't brave enough to...live."_

He was pleading with me. Loki would never beg, not even to save his life. But despite the unbelievable tone of his voice, he had a point. I was the only one left that could carry on for them, the only one they wanted to do so. I couldn't let them down, I had to stop. My mind flashed to a time with Loki.

**~Flashback-Two years ago~**

_"Loki, you're...blue!"_

_I marveled, squeezing his blue cheeks into a guppy fish face. His blood red eyes widened._

_"Am I now?"_

_He mused, curiously observing me. My eyes followed the white designs in his skin with amazement._

_"Yeah, it's really pretty!"_

_I bubbled, smiling at him. He grabbed my arms gently and pulled my hands away from his cheeks._

_"And you're not afraid of me?"_

_He inquired, raising a single brow. I shook my head._

_"Of course not! Why would I be? You're still my Loki."_

_I explained, cupping his face again in my small hands. Slowly, his lips stretched into a smile and he placed his own hand over mine, nuzzling into it._

_"I am, and you are my little subject."_

_He jested, grinning now. I giggled and pulled away. I knelt down on my left knee and put a fist over my heart._

_"Always, my king."_

_I said, bowing my head._

**~End Flashback~**

My breathing became less labored and the fire slowly began to die down. Even though the flames were getting smaller, the emotional stress obliterated what energy I had left and I blacked out.

**Third Person POV**

Once the flames had dissipated, Thor and Jane scrambled to Eris's side. Jane worriedly took her niece's vitals and sighed.

"She's stable."

She murmured, relieved. Thor scooped the child up into his strong arms and carried Eris back to her room. Darcy followed, seeing the blond god enter the living room with the girl in his hold.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Darcy asked, concerned for her little pyromaniac(as she liked to call her). Thor simply nodded as he opened the bedroom door, Darcy and Jane in tow. The god set Eris down gently on her bed.

"We must be off, Jane."

Thor told his companion as he clapped a hand on her shoulder. Jane lingered in her nieces doorway for just a moment longer before following after him.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I forgot to mention, that there are spoilers for Thor: The Dark World in this, so if you haven't already seen it, I'm sorry if I spoiled it a little...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Time skip~<strong>

**Eris' POV**

Two years-two years I went without smiling. After Loki's death, I didn't have anything to smile about. I was strangely apathetic towards everyone after it, especially Thor. I didn't hate Thor, but I held him responsible for what had happened. Even though I was still rather emotionally challenged, as Darcy liked to say, I began to smile again. In fact, it was on Jane and Thor's wedding day that I genuinely smiled for the first time. I had moved on with my life, let go of my rage and self-hatred, but I never forgot my king-my friend, Loki. Years went by, his smile and voice still clear in my mind, but it didn't hurt-it made me happy to think of my time with him. Once I finally reached 14, I was allowed to attend a public high school. If not for the review of subjects and lessons I'd learned years before, then it was to build my social skills. I wasn't necessarily what you would call a 'social butterfly'.

The first day could only be described in one word: scary.

Thor, having finally learned how to drive, dropped me off in front of the high school with my schedule in hand. I felt my stomach doing flips as I took stiff steps towards the entrance.

"HAVE A GLORIOUS FIRST DAY, ERIS!"

Thor boomed from the parking lot. I winced at the impossibly loud volume of his voice and turned my head to him, waving shyly. I took a deep breath before finally pulling open the front door. I was greeted by an enormous hallway brimming with students of all ages. I bit my lip nervously as I glanced down at my schedule which also had my locker number and combo on it. I couldn't get anywhere without nudging somebody, quickly saying, 'sorry, excuse me' every time. I finally found my way to a nearly deserted hallway where my locker was, painted purple. Our school colors were purple, white, and yellow/gold and our mascot was a Viking. I struggled for nearly ten minutes with my locker before I finally put the numbers in correctly and it opened for me. I sighed in exhaustion and put away some of my things. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand again and headed to my first class as quickly as I could with the packed halls. My first period was math with Mrs. Heine. I walked in cautiously, receiving stares from some of the other students. I made my way over to the teacher with the best smile I could muster. She was an older woman, in her fifties if I had to say and she was rather short too. She smiled back and turned to me fully.

"Hi, can I help you?"

She asked, her voice kind. My shyness melted slightly and I nodded.

"Um, I'm...knew to the whole public school thing...so I don't really know what to do with myself."

I replied sheepishly. Mrs. Heine looked surprised at me and joined my side, looking down at my schedule.

"Well, you're in the right room. Just take a seat anywhere and we'll be starting class soon."

She told me with a gentle hand on my back. I nodded.

"What's you're name, sweetie?"

She inquired as I walked over to an empty desk.

"Eris."

I told her, setting my bag beside my seat.

"I've never had an Eris before, a very beautiful name."

She commented, checking something off on her desk. The bell rang for class to start and Mrs. Heine made her way to the front of the class.

"Alright, everyone, I know it's your first day of high school. But this is the transition into the real world, this is the time you need to grow up and start taking on bigger responsibilities. Now, in this class we have a student new to the public school system and I would appreciate it if some of you would be kind enough to help her out. Eris, go ahead and introduce yourself."

She said, gesturing to me. I blanched, I hadn't expected her to call me out like that. But I stood from my seat and faced the class, everyone was watching me closely.

"Uh, I'm Eris and like she said, I've never been to a public school before."

Was all I could say before a boy raised his hand.

"Why ain't you evah' been to school before? You stupid or somethin'?"

He challenged rudely. Wow, ten minutes in and I already want to scalp someone, lovely. I forced a chuckle.

"Uh, no, actually. While you all were learning colors and shapes, I was being taught how to kill a man with his own finger."

I laughed, knowing they wouldn't believe a word of it. I really didn't care what they thought though, at least I wouldn't admit I did. The boy rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, I got it. You're just crazy."

He teased with a satisfied smirk. A few of the other students laughed.

"Hey-"

Mrs. Heine began but I put a hand up, cutting her off.

"I see your mother didn't bother to tell you it's rude to call people names."

I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. This earned a couple of 'ooooh's' from the others and I sat back down in my seat, avoiding looking back at my classmates for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, I was the first out of the room, rushing to my next class.

"Hey!"

I heard someone call out. I turned my head slightly to see another kid from math class running to catch up with me. I sighed irritably to myself. Get ready for the questions, I told myself. The boy reached my side and I looked up at him with a small glare. He was fairly taller than I was, dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Let me guess, you want to give me shit too?"

I accused, my voice mockingly kind. The boy frowned a little and shook his head.

"Of course not! I just wanted to know if what you said back there was true."

He answered, his smile returning. I smiled slightly.

"Yes, that guy in class was _obviously_ neglected as a child."

I joked, my body becoming relaxed. The blue eyed stranger laughed.

"No, no. I mean the whole finger thing."

He explained, his eyes meeting mine for a moment. I looked away quickly, my cheeks heating up. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Oh, that. Yes, it's true. Why?"

I questioned, glancing up at him inquisitively. We both stepped off to the side of the hall.

"I want you to prove it to me."

He challenged. I grinned, this would be fun. I grabbed his hand and made it to where his index and middle finger stiffened while the others curled into his palm. He grunted in pain as my other hand gripped the hair on the back of his head and pulled his head backwards. I forced him down onto his knees and just before his fingers were about to be jabbed into his eye, I instead released him. He looked up at me in awe and fear, making me smirk.

"Convinced?"

I asked, walking away from him. The little gnat had made me late for class and I didn't bother waiting for his response. Hopefully the word of this incident would spread and people would keep their distance. I walked through the door of my second period only seconds before the bell rang. I didn't bother talking to the teacher this time, I didn't want to get humiliated again. This class was an elective, dance class with Ms. Banner. Her name made me think of Bruce and I promised myself that I would visit the Avengers sometime soon. This class was particularly boring but only because the teacher spent most of it talking. When we were dismissed, that boy was waiting for me again. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Come on, wait up!"

He yelled, running to my side.

"What do you want?"

I demanded, exasperated by his peskiness.

"What's your name?"

He asked, sounding a little winded. I looked at him as though he were a moron.

"You already know my name."

I brushed him off, continuing down the stairs.

"My names Matthew, by the way-you can call me Matt."

He told me cheerfully.

"The answer to a question I never asked."

I muttered to myself, rounding a corner.

"Well, Matt, considering I could've killed you the last time we spoke, I'd keep my distance."

I said, stopping outside my classroom door. His eyes again found mine but I refused to look away again as he smiled down at me.

"Yeah but that was awesome! What else can you do?"

He questioned eagerly. I squeezed my eyes shut in annoyance. I could now see why Loki thought it would be simple to rule over the human race-they we're total idiots!

"Look, pal, I'm not going to kick your ass again okay? Just leave me alone."

I grumbled, disappearing into my third period class. Matt stood there for a moment before walking away, looking like a kicked puppy. Third period went by too quickly considering just like after second period, that damn kid was waiting for me. I growled and dragged him by the collar of his flannel shirt to an empty part of the stairwell. I slammed him up against one of the walls, sneering up at him

"Seriously, kid, what is your deal?! Are you trying to court me or something?!"

I snarled furiously. He looked terrified and his cheeks turned a bright red.

"N-no! I-I just...wanna be your friend."

He stammered back, still looking scared. My brow furrowed in confusion and suspicion as his hand curled around mine.

"What?"

I hissed, snatching my hand back from him. He let out a sigh of relief and took a step towards me.

"Y'know, friend? Haven't you ever had a friend?"

He asked, like it would be strange if I hadn't had one before. I glared at him, offended. I turned my back to him in anger and to hide some of the pain that surfaced as I remember my first friend, Loki.

"I had a friend once. But he's dead now."

I told him bitterly, keeping my back to him. I felt his hand gently brush against my shoulder and my eyes narrowed.

"What happened?"

He inquired quietly. My breath hitched in my throat-I had hoped he would drop the subject.

"Someone killed him but...that's all I know."

I replied coldly as I turned to face him again.

"Can I be your friend?"

He asked, his eyes hopeful and sympathetic. My lips tightened into a flat line.

"If you can go the rest of today without pissing me off, I'll give it some thought."

I said, turning to walk away, but not before catching a grin on Matt's face. My forth period was rather slow since it was computer applications but I made it through okay. I spent lunch with Matt, talking back and forth with him about our interests. I found that Matthew was into sports, which I expected since he was on the school's football team. But we had some things in common too, we liked the same bands and music as well as TV shows and movies. In the end, I supposed he was worth getting to know and to my surprise, he managed to stay off my back for the rest of the day. Thor promptly picked me up after school. Literally-he ran up to me and picked me up in a bear hug.

"I was worried about you! Was your first day good?"

He asked, setting me down on my feet again. I chuckled a little, noticing the stares we were getting.

"It was alright, I think I made a friend."

I told him with a timid smile. He grinned widely at me.

"Wonderful! What is her name?"

He inquired, his blue eyes smiling at me too. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

"_His_ name is Matthew."

I replied, letting a giggle slip. Thor's eyes narrowed slightly and he frowned.

"Where is this Matthew?"

He demanded, his voice rumbling lowly. Oh shit...

"Uh..."

My eyes went between Thor and my friend who was talking to some of his football buddies across the way. This of course did not go unnoticed by the god and he quickly grabbed me by the hand.

"Come, I would like to speak with your friend."

His voice sounded so different, I wasn't even positive it was Thor's.

"No, Thor, c'mon! Don't hurt him!"

I squeaked, trying in vain to stop his pull.

"I wish only to speak with him, Eris."

He assured. I sighed.

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this?"

I said to myself. We finally reached the group of football players and Thor singled Matthew out, pinning him against a wire fence. Matthew and his crew almost seemed more star struck than scared of my 'uncle'.

"Listen well, mortal. For I will only tell you once-though I may protect this realm, if you do anything to hurt my dear Eris, your mother will weep for what I will do to you."

He threatened, his voice so out of character. I could only watch helplessly as Matthew nodded, unable to speak. Thor released my friend and smiled his usual warm smile.

"Excellent."

He beamed, turning back to me. He placed a hand on my back, urging me to follow him back to the car. I looked back at Matthew with a sorry expression on my face. I was sure I had just lost the first friend I had made in nine years.

* * *

><p>That night, I tossed and turned in my sleep. I was having such a strange dream.<p>

Loki stood in front of me with a smile, his arms outstretched. I ran to him, hugging him to me tightly.

"I've missed you so much."

I whimpered into his chest.

"I missed you too, darling."

He whispered back, looking down at me happily.

"I've finally become king, little one."

He said triumphantly. I grinned up at him.

"I always knew you would be. I'm proud of you."

Was all I could say before an annoying beeping sound woke me up. I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. It was time to get up for school.

"Fuck me..."

I groaned, turning over in my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here are two more chapters for you guys since I don't update all the time. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Eris' POV<strong>

I felt even more nervous about my second day of school than the first, I didn't know if I'd have a friend to come back to. Matt and I only made eye contact in first period but we didn't say anything. I felt so horrible about yesterday, I hoped he wasn't angry. When the bell rang, I shoved my math book into my bag and zipped it up before sitting back up. I nearly hit Matt in the face with my backpack as I slung it over my shoulder.

"Jesus! You gotta watch where you're swinging that thing!"

He laughed a little. I wanted to laugh but I wanted to apologize before anything else.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday..."

I said, making guilty eye contact with him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, it's all good. I didn't know your dad was an Avenger."

He replied as we walked out of the class and into the crowded hallways. I blushed crimson when he said 'dad'.

"H-he's not my dad!"

I exclaimed, feeling embarrassed again. Matthew gave me a strange look as we walked.

"Well, what is he then?"

He inquired, raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"It's complicated..."

I answered vaguely. Matt's eyebrows knitted together in slight worry and confusion, making me sigh again. We stood outside the door of my dance class and I decided I wasn't brave enough to keep my eyes on my friend.

"If we're going to be friends, there is a lot I have to explain to you."

I admitted, glancing up at him cautiously.

"You mean like about why you know how to kill a guy with his own finger?"

He suggested, only half serious.

"Exactly."

I said, giving a quick nod.

"I'll...I'll explain it to you at lunch, it's a really long story."

I told him. He nodded too and with that, we parted ways. Lunch came fast and after Matthew and I got our food, we sat in the courtyard.

"So, what's the story?"

Matt asked, taking a bite from his slice of pizza. I swallowed nervously but I knew I had to tell him if I hoped for our friendship to work out.

"My father died when I was just a baby. And maybe that wouldn't have been so bad if...I hadn't been the one to kill him."

I began. I could feel Matthew's shocked and confused stare on me.

"It was my first memory, the earliest I can remember. My mother raised me from then on alone-she never let me leave our home, in fear that I would kill someone else or myself. She was just trying to protect me and everyone else."

I looked back up at Matt, his mouth was hanging open with food still in it. I rolled my eyes and closed his mouth for him.

"I guess I should...explain how I killed anybody. I have the ability to create and bend fire to my will and when I was younger, it was nearly impossible to control. If I ever became upset or angry, I would be engulfed in blue flames that I could never tame. One day, I ended up killing my mother too when I got too upset. I was only five years old-can you imagine? Both of your parents are dead and it's all your fault? That's when S.H.I.E.L.D found me, they took me into their care and tried to help me control and understand my ability; Dr. Banner called it Pyrokinesis. That wasn't all S.H.I.E.L.D taught me, like I showed you, they taught me how to fight. But once I learned to control the element, I was released to the care of my aunt Jane. As for Thor, he is married to Jane so he's like an uncle to me."

It took almost the entire lunch period to explain everything and answer Matt's many questions.

"So basically your emotions control the fire?"

He inquired for what seemed like the third time. I sighed slightly annoyed.

"They used to. But like I've said, S.H.I.E.L.D scientists taught me how to control and wield it."

I replied tiredly. He looked so deeply into my eyes that I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Can you show me?"

He asked in a whisper. My eyes widened in shock but I quickly shook my head.

"It's too dangerous."

I dismissed him quickly.

"But you said you were released because you weren't dangerous anymore."

He continued. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Do you have a death wish?! Just because I can control it in a lab full of scientists doesn't mean you'll be safe if I lose my grip."

I snarled lowly. Matthew didn't look scared, but sad. He sighed and stood up before walking away without a word. I growled to myself, kicking myself for scaring him off. I shouldn't be such a bitch all the time...

* * *

><p>That night, I had another dream about Loki. This time I was were it had ended the last time, in his arms.<p>

"It's been so long..."

I murmured, closing my eyes.

"I know, dear. I have very important information for you, though."

He said, pulling away to look me in the eyes. I nodded slowly.

"You need to know the truth but you have to keep it a secret, alright?"

He commanded sternly. I took in a deep breath and nodded again, feeling more anxious as the seconds passed.

"I'm still alive, on Asgard."

He told me calmly. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"What!?"

I snapped, surprised and enraged all at once. Loki winced slightly at my loud exclamation.

"It was a trick, so that I could take the throne that rightfully belongs to me."

He explained, still quite relaxed. My brow furrowed downward.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

I demanded, anger taking over.

"You were too young, as smart as you are, I knew you wouldn't understand. Now that you're older, you can comprehend the situation."

He replied. I shook my head.

"You left me alone...for seven years, just because you didn't think I could keep a secret?! Do you know how lonely I was?"

I growled, tears filling my eyes. Loki wiped the tears from my cheeks carefully.

"I could never leave you all alone, there hasn't been a day that passed that I was not watching over you."

He whispered, his eyes saddening slightly. I placed my hand over his and pressed my cheek against it more.

"You can't keep doing this to me..."

I said, closing my eyes for a moment.

"I am sorry-"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I made an inhuman scream at my alarm clock and threw it against my wall. I swear, it had horrible timing just to ruin my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eris' POV**

Just like the day before, Matthew acted as though I hadn't exploded in his face. Regardless, I treaded carefully when speaking so I wouldn't fly off the handle again. He was so patient with me, it was odd in my opinion. He barely knew me and he was treating me so kindly, like he'd known me for years. It may've come across as strange at first, but I appreciated it nonetheless. I decided to reward him for his kindness and after school, I told him to meet me in the woods behind our school.

I waited, propped up against a large tree when I saw Matt's figure enter the tree line. I smiled, meeting him halfway as he walked towards me.

"So, why did we come here?"

He asked, looking a little wary of my intentions. I shoved my hands into my pockets and sighed.

"I was a world class bitch yesterday, and I thought you deserved something in return from me for being so loyal and patient."

I explained. He raised a brow questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

He inquired, still suspicious. I couldn't tell why he was so edgy all of the sudden.

"You wanted to see the fire, right?"

I asked, smirking a little when his eyes lit up.

"That's what I thought. Alright, stand back and I'll show you, I don't want to hurt you."

I ordered and Matt did as I told him, stepping back about twenty five feet from me. Once he was a safe distance away, I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I let the warmth and fire flow into my fingertips and summoned a ball of fire in the palm of my hand. I smiled at it and began to approach Matthew. His mouth hung open in astonishment and I giggled. He tried to speak but I shushed him.

"Stay quiet, if you say something and it pisses me off, this won't end well."

I said, putting a finger to my lips. He nodded and marveled at the flickering flame in my hand. I reeled it back into my body and smiled at the incredulous look on my friend's face.

"How do you do that?! Can you teach me?"

He asked, his words coming out like bullets from a gun. I shook my head.

"The only reason I can do this is because I have access to my entire brain. You maybe have 10% access to your brain, it's impossible to teach you."

I said simply. His mouth set in a tight line.

"Well, I don't see why you were so worried before-you seem to have pretty good control over it."

He commented, turning back to the school. I clenched my jaw tightly as memories flooded my head.

"It was worse before, it killed my parents."

I murmured quietly. Matthew looked back at me, eyes full of pity and sympathy. Something about that made me mad, I didn't need or want him to feel bad for me. But as tears filled my eyes, he came forward and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I had never really touched other people, aside from Jane, Thor, and Darcy so this feeling blooming in my chest was foreign to me-it was terrifying even. But I hugged him back, clinging to him as though he would disappear if I didn't. Maybe he would, he was so kind, like Loki had been-maybe he would disappear too, I would lose someone I cared about again. How many more people would I have to love and have taken from me? These thoughts only made me cry harder into his chest.

"I'm a monster, aren't I?"

I whispered, my voice shaken with sorrow. Matthew pulled away to look at me, shaking his head furiously.

"No, no you're not! It's not fair to judge yourself so harshly."

He scolded, a stern expression on his face.

"You are anything but, Eris. You're kind, funny, sweet...beautiful-"

He cut himself off and blushed when he realize what he was saying. He made an effort to avoid my piercing gaze. I guided his face in my direction by his chin with a small smile on my lips. I raised up on my tip toes and captured him in a kiss. A zap of electricity shot through my core and my stomach began to flutter. I'd never felt that when I gave a kiss to anyone before..._Huh, I never thought I'd be the one to set my first kiss in motion but, not bad._ When I pulled away, Matt was a crimson color, to which I giggled.

"You're not too bad yourself, pal."

I said, walking past him as casually as I could. I didn't want him knowing just yet that he was my first kiss-not until I knew I could trust him. I walked around to the front of the school and climbed into the car with my uncle.

"What has made you so happy?"

He inquired with a smile of his own. It was then that I finally realized that I was grinning like a maniac and it fell immediately when I saw it in the side mirror of my door. I gnawed at my lip, debating if it was wise to tell my overly-protective-thunder-god uncle that I'd just had my first kiss.

"Um...I...kinda got my first kiss a minute ago."

I confessed, blushing suddenly at the memory and feeling butterflies in my stomach all over again. Thor's grip on the steering wheel tightened so much I feared he may break it. The car came to a screeching halt on the side of the road and Thor put the parking brake on. He looked at me with serious but pained eyes.

"It is too soon for that. You're too-"

"Don't give me that, Thor! You know darn well that if this were Asgard, I'd be married with a child on the way by now."

I argued, not raising my voice-if I did, I knew it would soon turn into a screaming match. And Thor would certainly win at such a contest.

"This is different, Eris. You are still a child, I see you so much like you were my own daughter. I am not ready for this."

He said, his voice cracking a little as his ocean blue eyes began to water. I pursed my bottom lip, feeling guilty. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached over, hugging my uncle as best as I could from my awkward position. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, almost crushing me but I decided not to make him feel bad about it.

"Why can you not simply stay this little forever?"

Thor sighed. I pulled away with a pout.

"I'm not that little, Thor."

I growled, bucking my seatbelt again and crossing my arms over my chest. I caught a smile spreading across his lips as we got back on the road.

"You'll always be little to me."

He replied, his eyes focused on the black path we followed home.

* * *

><p>In my dreams that night, they took a different turn. I wasn't with Loki this time-now, I was in a very white, soft place. It seemed almost like I was walking through clouds. Suddenly, a feminine figure appeared in the distance, coming closer to me at a relaxed pace. I squinted, trying to see who it was but they didn't look at all familiar. It was a woman, maybe only in her 40's from the looks of it, in a beautiful, flowing, blue dress. Here hair was almost impossible to distinguish in color-a strange hue between blonde and ginger. She smiled at me warmly as she approached and I felt conflicted to be seeing this stranger so vividly. My dreams were never this focused unless Loki was using them to speak with me.<p>

"Hello, Eris. I am pleased to finally meet you."

She greeted me kindly. Everything about her, from the way that she spoke, to the way she was dressed was so regal. I blinked a few times, not quite sure what to say.

"H-hello, I'm sorry but I...I don't believe I know who you are."

I replied shyly. The woman smiled more and gave a small nod.

"I know, dear, it's alright. Loki has told me so much about you. I am Frigga, queen of Asgard. Well, I was."

She told me, her eyes saddening just so that I could hardly catch it. Everything clicked when she said her name-Loki had spoken of his mother quite a lot when I was younger.

"Frigga, I never thought I'd have the chance to meet you, being from different realms and all."

I explained, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. She gave a soft and airy chuckle that put me at ease. She stepped closer, cupping my cheek in her hand. She grinned, having noticed the color of my eyes.

"You're so much more beautiful than he had described, and your eyes are even more green than Loki's-how is that so?"

She mused, examining my face and overall appearance as she walked around me. She stopped behind me and gently grabbed hold of my hips, making my brow raise in curiosity. She giggled and patted my left side.

"You have excellent birthing hips as well."

She teased, coming back around before me. I paled, and blushed some how at the same time.

"W-what?!"

I stammered, embarrassed and confused by her compliment.

"Oh, yes. You'll certainly make a wonderful bride for my Loki someday."

She sighed contently, holding my hands in hers. My eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

"W-what the Hel are you talking about?! I-I'm not-"

She wagged her finger disapprovingly at me and I shut my mouth.

"You cannot hide it from me, little one. I know what you feel in your heart for my darling son. And though he does not know it yet, he feels the same."

She said knowingly, and I blushed again.

"But you must be patient with him, his heart has endured so much pain-it may very well be a while before he accepts his feelings and expresses them for you."

All I could do was nod. I didn't know how I could possibly argue with this woman. Frigga again cupped my face with a smile.

"Fear not, we will meet again, shall you ever need my guidance."

She whispered before placing a loving kiss on my forehead and finally disappearing altogether. I shot up in bed, hearing my alarm clock go off next to me. As the small panic faded, I sighed and silenced my alarm. _These dreams are killing me..._I thought as I trudged out of bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eris' POV**

Two years had passed, for a year I had been dating Matthew, every night Loki was visiting my dreams, and finally, it was the day of my 16th birthday. A lot had happened in those two years-like I had mentioned, Matthew and I began to date each other, something I hadn't expected that kiss to lead to. Loki kept me up to date on what was happening in Asgard. He explained how he had become king and though I didn't agree that he had taken the throne by tricking everyone into thinking he was Odin, I was just happy he was alive and well. Okay, maybe not well, a hand maid accidentally caught Loki out of his disguise and he was thrown back into prison, but he was alive at the very least. Now that it was my birthday, Tony had offered, more like insisted, that I have a party at Stark Tower. I had mixed feelings about that, it was such a big place but I knew I wouldn't be inviting very many people to it. At most, Jane, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Pepper, Matthew, and maybe Fury would be attending. I didn't have friends at school aside from Matthew, all of the girls at my school where more...worldly than I was as far as having done drugs and alcohol. I didn't want that to be a part of my life so I stayed away from the others and simply did my work.

"Are you sure you wanna come, Matty? Thor isn't my only big, strong, and overprotective family member...you'll be getting a lot of talks from a bunch of guys."

I warned him, still hoping he might come regardless of the imminent danger he would be in. He chuckled.

"I thought you said Thor wasn't really family."

He corrected me. I sighed.

"Well, Jane is my only blood relative. But Thor is my uncle, Steve and Clint are like my brothers, Bruce and Tony are my father figures, and Natasha and Pepper are my sisters. Fury...well, he's like a grandfather since he's the wisest out of them all. They aren't blood, but they raised me to be who I am, they all mean a lot to me."

I explained with a small smile. Matthew chuckled again.

"No wonder you don't need friends, you've got a great family."

He complimented. I grinned.

"Damn straight. And I've got a lovely boyfriend on top of it."

I added, blushing a little. I wasn't used to flirting or flattering people yet, especially not Matt.

"I can't wait to meet them, they sound fun."

Matt replied. I busted out laughing when I suddenly remembered something.

"Yeah, this one time, Clint found this abandoned bird's nest and he started taking care of the babies. Natasha told him to get rid of them but they always somehow ended up back inside the tower."

I giggled, earning a good fit of laughter from the other end of the phone. I looked up at my clock and sighed.

"It's bed time, y'know."

I murmured, laying back onto my bed. I heard Matthew sigh too.

"Yeah, I know."

He grumbled. He was always difficult to get off the phone with.

"Well, goodnight."

I yawned into the receiver.

"Eris?"

Matt called.

"Yes?"

I asked, turning over restlessly onto my side.

"I love you."

He said timidly. My eyes snapped open in shock._ What?! He what?! How is that even...?_ I swallowed hard, trying not to panic. But the first words out of my mouth were not pre-approved by my brain, they just slipped out.

"I love you too."

I whispered, terrified of the words that passed through my lips only a second ago.

"Goodnight."

He told me in a relaxed voice, like he was relieved that I had returned his words.

"Goodnight."

I rushed the words out quickly before hanging up immediately. I lie there in my bed, staring up at my ceiling in disbelief. Oh god, what have I done, I thought with dread. _I just lied to him, I told him I loved him and I don't. But...you can't just say, 'yeah, I don't love you back but thanks for loving me.' That's not fair!_ But why didn't I love him? He was handsome, he was nice to me, what was missing? _Why don't I love him?_ I buried my face into my pillow with a sigh and fell into a reluctant sleep.

* * *

><p>I was in the white, floating world I hadn't seen in a very long time. Frigga stood before me, her usual kind smile painted onto her lips.<p>

"Hello again, I see you need my guidance."

She said sweetly. My brow furrowed downward.

"How did you know?"

I inquired, taken aback.

"I'm always watching after you, just as Loki does."

I smiled at the mention of Loki's name.

"What seems to be troubling you, little one?"

She asked with curious eyes. I felt so uncomfortable under her gaze, I was ashamed of myself for lying to Matthew earlier.

"I...I lied to my boyfriend. He told me he loves me and I said it back but I didn't mean it. I don't know why I don't love him, he's kind, funny and handsome, but-"

"He isn't Loki?"

She offered, an eyebrow raised with a knowing smile. I blushed a bright shade of pink.

"No! I just...he...I don't love Loki like...that. He's my best friend, he's worlds away, and worst of all he's in prison."

Frigga's gaze saddened and she caressed my cheek.

"Why do you fight so hard against what you know is true? Why do you refuse to submit to your feelings for him?"

She inquired, looking truly confused, even a little hurt.

"Because, I'm just a girl. He could have anyone he wanted, why would it be me? Not to mention that he's over a millennium older than I am! I mean, that doesn't really bug me but-I'm scared...I'm afraid that if I tell him my true feelings, it'll ruin everything."

I explained, tears welling up in my eyes. Frigga gently wiped away the onslaught of tears.

"Oh, darling, you are much more than any ordinary girl. You're all he has left, he thinks the world of you. You hold Loki's heart in your hand, Eris, no matter what you may think."

She comforted me, wrapping her arms around me lovingly.

"Rest now, child. Tomorrow is a big day."

She whispered before she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Evening~<strong>

Matthew's parents dropped him off at my home without waiting to meet me, I found that a bit strange, even a little offensive.

"Yeah, they're not very friendly."

Matt muttered, embarrassed. I smiled warmly.

"No worries-you look nice, I'm glad you found something fancy to wear."

I replied, taking his hand in mine. At the contact of our skin, I felt guilt wash over me.

_'You hold Loki's heart in your hand, Eris, no matter what you may think.'_

Frigga's words rang in my head. I shook them quickly.

"Well, my mom refused to let me out of the house in anything less than a suit if I'm attending a party at Stark Tower."

He replied as we walked into my house. Though he was visibly uncomfortable and nervous, Matthew did his best to make small talk with Thor while Jane and I got ready. My aunt wouldn't let me out of her clutches until she did my hair and make up. I waited impatiently for Jane to finish hair spraying the French roll she had manipulated my hair into and put a little bit of eyeliner on my lids.

"I appreciate your help, but are you almost done? I can't hear the boys talking and I'm scared Thor might've strung up my boyfriend."

I teased, though I was a little worried about Matthew. Jane chuckled and set down her make up.

"Yeah, yeah, go on ahead. I'll be out in a minute-not everyone can be as blessed with beauty as you, sweetie!"

She said, looking up at me in the mirror. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Jane, don't even start.

I muttered as I passed through the doorway and into the hallway. I walked into the living room where Thor and Matt sat across from each other.

"Alright guys, try not to laugh. I told Jane not to put anything on me but, she insisted..."

I sighed, standing akimbo next to the couch Thor sat on. Both Thor and Matthew's eyes widened and my date stood from his chair to greet me.

"You look amazing."

He complimented me with a goofy grin. I giggled.

"Thanks,"

I said, glancing at Thor who looked like he was going to cry...again. He stood from his seat and picked me up in his arms.

"You must stop growing so quickly."

He blubbered into my hair. I chuckled a little.

"I would if I could."

I replied with a smile. I saw actual tears on his cheeks as he set me down and it made me want to laugh a little more. I pulled his face down to a level that I could reach his face with my hands and wiped the tears away.

"Aww, poor Thor. Jane, is your husband always such a cry baby?"

I teased as Jane entered the room with a questioning look on her face.

"What?"

She asked, looking confused.

"Eris should stop growing, shouldn't she?"

Thor sniffled, pointing at me. Jane just laughed, causing the thunder god to pout. With Jane now ready, we all got in the car and drove to Stark Tower. The whole way there, my mind traveled to Loki, was what Frigga said true? Did he really care for me that way? I was pulled out of my reverie when the car was parked and everyone started getting out. We passed through the lobby and I felt butterflies in my stomach as the elevator climbed to the top floor of the tower-I was met with the sinking feeling that Tony probably invited plenty more people than I would have wanted at the party. When the doors parted for us, we were greeted by a large crowd of people talking and dancing. I sighed, feeling I had jinxed myself by getting nervous in the elevator. We exited the elevator and stood for a moment, just taking in all of the people. They were all S.H.I.E.L.D agents and close acquaintances of Tony's. My first mission was to find the host and give him a scolding on inviting so many people that didn't even know me. I spotted the billionaire across the spacious room and told Jane where I was going.

"Did you want to come with me or stay with Thor and Jane?"

I asked Matt. He grabbed my hand and smiled as an answer. I forced a smile back and started my way towards Tony. The playboy smiled when he noticed me approaching him. When we were only a foot or two apart, I unlaced my hand from Matthew's and wrapped my arms around Tony's neck. He pulled me up into a hug, my feet barely touching the ground now. I pulled away with a grin and his signature smirk played at his lip.

"How're you doing, gorgeous?"

He asked, rubbing my arm affectionately.

"I'm good."

I replied simply. Tony's eyes darted from me to my date who was a little ways behind me, watching us talk. They narrowed just slightly at Matthew as he sauntered up to the boy. He looked down at him with a scrutinizing gaze that made my boyfriend swallow nervously.

"Who's the pipsqueak, Eris?"

Tony demeaned, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled uncomfortably and stood at Matt's side.

"This,"

I began, pulling Matthew back a few steps from the towering man before him.

"Is Matthew, my boyfriend."

I said the last part through my teeth to emphasize to Tony that I didn't want him scaring Matt off.

"_Boyfriend_, huh? Guess that means you and I gotta have a little talk..."

Tony told Matthew with a sly look on his face. He threw his arm over my boyfriend's shoulder and walked him away from me.

"And so it begins..."

I sighed, going to look for another person I might know. After a few minutes of wandering around, I bumped into Bruce. He smiled warmly at me, still holding his shy nature even after having practically raised me.

"Fancy meeting you here."

He joked, taking a sip of what I could only assume was water. Alcohol wasn't Bruce's style anyhow. I chuckled at his joke.

"Well, I thought I might as well show up. You know, considering this whole brouhaha is supposed to be for me."

I quipped, a little bitterly as I crossed my arms. His smile widened and placed a kiss upon the top of my head.

"Happy birthday, sparky."

He murmured, a hand gently pressed against my back. I laughed.

"Since when do you call me 'sparky?'"

I inquired, giving him a bewildered look. He shrugged casually.

"I've been around Tony too long."

He answered with a teasing look in his eyes. I smirked.

"I dunno how Pepper puts up with him."

I sighed, shaking my head.

"He's better since he's been sober."

Bruce mentioned. I didn't reply, deep in thought about what might be going on with Matthew. Worse case scenario, Tony was piloting one of the suits with Matt dangling 90 stories above solid ground.

"He did it for you, you know?"

Bruce added, his chocolate brown eyes catching mine. I looked away after a moment and nodded.

"I know, and I'm very proud of him. He just needed some positive reinforcement-"

"Or a threat."

The scientist interjected. My lips tightened into a line.

"It needed to be done, he was going to hit rock bottom if I didn't do something drastic."

I almost growled, defensive about my actions.

"Eris, you did the right thing. No one else had the courage to take that leap and help him. You probably saved his life."

Bruce praised awkwardly. Even if he wasn't sure of it himself, he was a great father figure. I sighed in agreement and wound my arms around the scientist's torso in a tired hug, which he returned graciously. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Natasha standing behind me with a smirk. I smiled back in a crooked fashion and found myself in another loving embrace.

"Ugh, you just keep getting prettier and prettier every time I see you."

The redhead gushed with a grin. I chuckled, blushing at her compliment. Clint walked up behind Natasha and draped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, you're giving old Natasha here a run for her money."

He quipped, making Bruce tense. He knew how mean Nat could get if she was angry. She frowned, elbowing her boyfriend in the stomach.

"Can it, bird brain."

She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. Clint didn't reply, the wind sufficiently knocked out of him from the blow. I let my gaze wander, I was still concerned about Matt. As soon as the thought entered my head, I saw Matthew and Tony walk in from the balcony. Matt had his head hung slightly, Tony had a satisfied smile on his lips and they both looked a little tussled. I held in a giggle as they stopped in front of me, Matthew laying his head on my shoulder without saying a word. I looked up at Tony with a questioning expression on my face before turning my eyes to my boyfriend.

"Did he use the suit?"

I asked with a smirk. Matt simply nodded in response, probably still in shock from the event. I grinned and narrowed my eyes at the billionaire before me.

"I think you've traumatized him, the poor thing."

I cooed teasingly, stroking Matthew's hair soothingly. I turned to the others with a slightly embarrassed smile and laughed.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Matthew. Matthew, this is Natasha, Clint, and Bruce."

I said, gesturing to each person even though Matt couldn't see. Matthew uttered a muffled, "Nice to meet you" into my shoulder, earning a chuckle from the group and I rolled my eyes.

"Have you guys seen Steve yet?"

I asked, trying to take the attention away from my disoriented boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'll go get him."

Bruce pipped up before walking away.

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

Natasha inquired, raising an eyebrow. I grinned.

"About a year, it's gone by so fast."

I mumbled, feeling a little shy now that the spotlight was on me. I received a chorus of oh's from the three crowded around me. My face flushed once again.

"How'd you guys meet?"

Clint questioned next.

"We met at school, he followed me everywhere, trying to become my friend. I wasn't very nice to him at first but he was patient with me and he grew on me. One thing lead to another and we started dating after we built a mutual trust."

I answered nonchalantly.

"Little lady,"

I heard a familiar voice purr, making me grin involuntarily. I handed Matthew's limp form to Tony.

"Keep him up right."

I ordered sternly, receiving a salute from the Ironman. I turned to face Steve, who picked me up in his strong arms without hesitation. I chuckled and laced my arms around his neck. I'd never say it out loud, but Steve was my favorite-he knew me better than even Bruce did.

"I've missed you so much, you really oughta visit more."

Steve said before allowing me to feel the ground at my feet again. I just shrugged.

"I have school during the day now, so I never have the time."

I replied, feeling a little ashamed that I hadn't come around the tower in a few months. The rest of the evening consisted of a bevy of questions similar to these and by the end of it all, I was exhausted. Jane drove us home, Matt's parents picked him up. But before he left, he gave me a present.

"I have something for you."

He smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a black velvet box. I stared at it, perplexed by the fact that he had even gotten me something. He opened it, revealing a band of silver, adorned by a small opal. My hand flew over my mouth in shock so I wouldn't make a sound.

"Don't freak out! I'm not proposing, I just saw it and it made me think of you."

He assured me, plucking the ring from it's bed. He slid it onto my middle finger and held my hand in his.

"See how it looks like just a white stone?"

He asked. I just looked at him, too stunned to speak. He guided me closer to the porch light and brought the gem closer to my eyes.

"In this lighting, you can see all the beautiful colors. It's just like you, in a way-you look like anybody else in a crowd, but when I see you up close in a new light, so to speak, there's so much more and it's all beautiful."

He told me, his eyes trained on mine so intently that I had to look away-his gaze was too intimate. We were jumped out of our moment by a car horn honking behind Matt. He looked over his shoulder and sighed, glancing back at me.

"I have to go, thanks for inviting me. I'll see you Monday."

He said, pecking my lips quickly before trotting over to the dark vehicle. I silently went back inside and rushed to scrub the makeup off my face. Once I was clean of the gunk and my hair was brushed out, I trudged into my bedroom before collapsing onto the bed unceremoniously.

* * *

><p>In my dream, Loki was there, as usual.<p>

"Hello, darling."

He said with a smile. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, I believe that is what you Midgardians say during an occasion such as this."

His words sounded awkward and I chuckled.

"Yes, Loki, we say happy birthday. What do you say on Asgard?"

I inquired with a smirk. He tried to fight off a grin crawling across his lips.

"Congratulations, you've survived another year."

He told me, straight faced. I burst out laughing.

"Well, that's not morbid at all."

I huffed sarcastically.

"Did you get me anything?"

I asked, hoping to get him flustered because I knew he hadn't. He patted his shirt and pants down, looking for something. He shrugged.

"I don't have pockets."

He concluded, making me giggle.

"It's alright, I didn't want anything anyways."

I replied, acting aloof just to add emphasis. He chortled at the slight pout my face held and pulled me into his arms for another hug. We pulled away after a moment and Loki took my hands in his instead. He looked down at my left hand, studying it intently and his brow creased downward.

"What's this?"

He asked, still entranced by the piece of jewelry. I blushed and felt a terribly heavy wall of guilt weighing me down. I swallowed hard and his piercing eyes captured mine.

"It's a gift I got from my boyfriend."

I said, looking away from him regretfully. When I did finally look up again, he looked rather confused by what I had said.

"You know, like, someone you have a romantic relationship with?"

I explained, unsure if I should describe it in such a way since I didn't love Matthew. It wasn't romantic on my part at all, but he was my only hope of getting over my feelings for Loki. The god of mischief nodded in understanding but said nothing, he didn't need to. I could see the hurt and longing in his eyes and he cupped my face in his hands delicately, almost as if not to break me.

"You cannot belong to anyone other than me, I won't allow it."

He proclaimed in a determined tone. It happened so fast but I saw everything in slow motion as his lips connected with mine in a possessive and desperate show of affection-it shocked me right out of my slumber. I sat up, my fingers touching my lips, still feeling them tingle.

"Oh my god..."

Was all I could utter before I finally calmed down enough to lie back down.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Two Months Later~**

**Eris' POV**

I sat on my bed, scrolling through tumblr when I heard a thud across from me. I glanced up from my laptop to see Loki standing there with a mischievous smirk. I hopped up faster than he could register and threw my arms around his tall frame. He slowly returned the affection with a chuckle.

"Loki..."

I whispered, feeling tears well in my eyes. He softly petted my hair and held me tighter. He pulled away to look at me, cupping my face lovingly.

"You have grown so much."

He breathed, grinning happily. I giggled.

"That tends to happen after you've been gone for eleven years."

I teased. He just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm so proud of my little one."

He cooed, pressing me into another embrace. I laughed but pushed him away with a pout.

"I'm not little anymore."

I retorted, crossing my arms. Loki pinched my cheek gently.

"You'll always be little to me, darling."

My cheeks heated up when he said _'darling.'_ I didn't understand this reaction-he'd called me that for years and only now did it affect me...I hid my face in his chest, feeling his warmth.

"How are you here?"

I asked, the reality of the situation setting in. Loki proceeded to tell me that it was merely an illusion that he'd been perfecting to stay solid. This way, he could hold me-he could even see me, it was kind of like sending in a drone. But he was here, and he was warm and he felt...real. He explained that he wouldn't be able to do it often or for very long because it took so much of his energy. I didn't mind though, I was just happy to see him.

"You know, now I can finally show you that music I was telling you about. Oh! And the dance routine I've been learning in class."

I told him with a bright smile. He returned it warmly.

"I would like nothing more."

He replied. I nodded and picked up my laptop and opened my door, walking out into the dark hallway. Loki hesitated to follow.

"Are Thor and lady Jane not home?"

He inquired, stepping out into the hall with me warily. I smiled to myself, shaking my head.

"Nope, they're out chasing stars right now."

I explained and Loki looked a little surprised.

"Is he really intelligent enough for that?"

He joked, making me laugh.

"I thought the same thing but he seems to be keeping up with Jane alright."

I said, flipping on the light to my little studio. I walked over to a stool I had in the corner by the mirrors and stretching bar, setting the laptop down on it. I opened up my music player and hooked the speakers up with a sly grin. I was learning choreography to _'Your Entertainment'_ by Adam Lambert. I paused the song before it could start and walked back over to my friend. I grabbed his hands and dragged him into the center of the room.

"So I'm gonna need you to be my stand-in partner for a bit. Don't worry, you won't have to do anything. Just stand there being awkward, okay?"

He nodded, looking a little confused and I skipped to my laptop. I hit play and got into position as the music started. Loki looked even more confused by the music and it made me smile. I proceeded with my routine and as I promised, he stayed standing in place for most of it. When it was over, Loki stood back in the center of the room with a look of surprise on his face.

"Well, that was rather fast...and provocative."

He commented. I chuckled.

"Yes, it was, would you like to try something slower?"

I questioned, turning my head to him as I walked to the laptop. He gave a simple nod and I faced back to the screen. I scrolled through the songs I had (illegally) downloaded onto my computer to find a slower song and picked, _'Can't Help Falling in Love With You'_ by Ingrid Michaelson. I sauntered back over to Loki with a small smile and wrapped my arms around his waist in a sort of hug since I wasn't tall enough to reach his neck.

"Wise men say, 'only fools rush in'. Oh, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay, would it be a sin? Oh, but I can't help falling in love with you."

I began to shift from foot to foot, swaying Loki with me as he wrapped his arms around me too.

"This is called slow dancing."

I told him, resting my head against his chest. I didn't get a reply from but we started slowly moving in a circle as the song continued to play.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. So take my hand and take my whole life too, cause I can't help falling in love with you."

Loki pulled away just enough to look down at me with a smile.

"I quite like this song."

He commented, pulling my back against his chest. I giggled.

"I do too."

I said.

"Like a river flows so surely to the sea. You're my darling, so it goes; some things are meant to be. So won't you please, just take my hand and take my whole life too. Cause I can't help falling in love in love with you. Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love, I keep falling in love...with...you."

Just after the song ended, Loki froze.

"What's the matter?"

I inquired, looking up at him worriedly. His expression hardened.

"I have a visitor. I must go, but I will return. Alright?"

He told me as he stroked my cheek. I nodded and he kissed my forehead briefly before disappearing completely. I sighed sadly, it was great to actually see Loki again but it just hurt that much more when he had to leave. I gathered up my laptop and sullenly returned to my room, listening to the playlist I put together that made me think of my friend. I ended up falling asleep to it and then waking up to it again in the morning with tears in my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so there isn't much of a reason behind this other than the fact that I was dying to have them kiss. Hope you like it. It's underage but its just a kiss, not a sex scene, or a makeout session-it's just one, very passionate, little kiss. if that freaks you out I'm sorry but there won't be anymore underage anything for the rest of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loki's POV<strong>

I appeared in her room, she was on her bed like last time. However, she wasn't wearing much this time, only in her undergarments and a tank top. I couldn't help but stare for a moment-she certainly was maturing into a beautiful young woman. Her eyes met mine and she smiled, making me snap out of my trance.

"You could at least wear pants when I'm here."

I sighed, trying to sound irritated. Eris simply rolled her eyes and sat up.

"You don't like it, you can get out."

She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Gods, even her chest was peeking out from the top of her shirt! I ignored the fact and raised a brow at her. She pursed her bottom lip in a pout.

"Don't give me that look, it's so condescending."

She whispered, resting her head on my shoulder. I looked at the clock next to her bed-it was two in the morning.

"It's rather late, shouldn't you be in bed?"

I asked with a smirk. She snorted.

"Excuse me, sir. I am in bed."

She retorted, nudging me playfully.

"Why are you still awake anyway?"

I pressed, looking down at her sternly. She sighed and allowed herself to fall across my lap, looking up at me.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

She explained, dramatically draping a hand over her face. I grinned down at her and chuckled.

"Oh, I know what game we could play..."

I purred mischievously. She looked up at me with big, curious eyes.

"What?"

She inquired. My grin widened and I grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them down onto the mattress. I then slipped my hand under her shirt and proceed to tickle her stomach. She screamed loudly, smiling despite the torture.

"S-stop! Loki ple-ase! Ahaha!"

She shrieked. I didn't want to stop, but remembering Jane and Thor might wake up, I did as she wished. She made another pouty face and punched me as hard as she could in the stomach. She was strong but it had little effect on me. However, I played along and fell back onto her bed, my eyes closed.

"Oh no! You've slain me! You beast..."

I teased, unable to hide my smile. Eris clicked her tongue.

"Whatever, you're such a faker."

She accused.

"No, really, you've killed me. I'm dead."

I continued, knowing how unconvincing my acting was.

"Come on Loki, cut it out."

She ordered. I didn't reply and there was a long silence.

"Loki, get up, I know you're faking."

She mumbled, shaking my shoulder. I didn't respond. She growled in frustration.

"Do I have to bring out the _kitty tactic_?"

She threatened. I smiled, she really had no idea how much I actually enjoyed it when she would do that. I still didn't say a word.

**Eris' POV**

He refused to wake up so I started to nuzzle into his chest with my face.

"Come on you assbutt, get up!"

I demanded, working my way up to his neck.

**Loki's POV**

She was so cute when she didn't get her way. She began to nuzzle into my neck and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Wake up..."

She whispered into my ear. She resorted back to shaking me, seeing that her _kitty tactic_ hadn't worked. I finally gave in and sat up with a grin but it soon faded when I realized the position we were in-she, straddling my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck as we sat nose to nose, and my hands firmly gripping her hips. It took everything I had to exude a calm exterior. Something I had seen before, but not from her, flashed in Eris' eyes.

"You still owe me a present."

She murmured, her voice low with a hidden motive.

"What would you like?"

I breathed, unable to utter anything else. Her eyes dropped to look at my lips for barely even a second before she leaned forward, her lips crashing into mine. Electricity pulsed through me at the contact and for a moment, I was rendered immobile from the shock. Seconds passed and just as she began to pull away, I kissed her back so passionately it almost hurt. I dared not cross any further though, I couldn't. My hands gripped her hips tighter as I held everything else back. After a moment, I reluctantly pulled away, my body shaking. I closed my eyes tight.

"I should leave."

I said, unable to look at her-I wouldn't be able to leave her if I did. I felt her nod against my shoulder and with what strength I had left, I left her there, alone in her bedroom. Back in my cell, I raked my hands through my hair fervently as I chanted the words, 'What have I done?' over and over again in a hoarse whisper. _I cannot believe I allowed myself to do that...Oh, but how long I have waited to see some form of affection like that projected onto me. Why must it be her, why must I be so impetuous at times? Does she even know what she does to me, does she know of my longing? Gods, I have truly gone mad in this prison...I cannot see her again, I cannot visit her. I wouldn't be able to sate myself with just her presence anymore...I wish I could take it all back...All the promises I made her, so that maybe she wouldn't be hurt by my absence. But I can no longer be in her company, not when I almost lose my composer at her slightest touch. I'm sorry, Eris, but I must break my promise to you. To keep you safe...from myself. _


	14. Chapter 14

**~Six Years Later~**

**Eris' POV **

I had graduated from high school with honors in all my classes, managing to be the valedictorian of my graduating class. It was an easy feat considering the material I was learn was simply review. I was of to college without any hesitation and majored in communication and again receiving the honor of being valedictorian. Even with so many work opportunities open to me and a wide skill set, I was having a difficult time deciding what I wanted as a career. That's when Tony suggested that I speak with Fury about working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I wasn't very sure of my abilities or if my skills even appealed to the board to begin with. But by some miracle, they chose to have me trained and join S.H.I.E.L.D.

Right now, I was training with Natasha. She was helping me fine tune my combat skills. She had taught me a few things when I was younger but needless to say, I was definitely rusty. Everyday we trained, she showed me techniques, I tried to apply them, and got my ass pounded into the ground. I worked with physical endurance with Steve, running three miles everyday and lifting weights. I had a lot of work to do in that aspect, I had zero stamina, especially when it came to running. Steve was strict most of the time, but always rewarded me with junk food if I did a good job. If I wasn't working with Steve or Natasha, I was with Tony and Bruce, helping them work on whatever it was they were doing. They'd been sneaking all sorts of advanced sciences into my daily learning while I had lived with them. In the rare event that I had actual free time, I spent it with Matthew, who had also managed to get into S.H.I.E.L.D. We continued our relationship all throughout high school, college, and our vigorous training at our soon-to-be place of employment. All was well between us, aside from the fact that whenever I was with him, I was thinking of another man. Almost six years without contact and I still couldn't get that bastard out of my thoughts. I couldn't muster any sort of hate or resentment against him, I just wanted things to go back to the way they were-when it was just me and him, nobody else. If the ring on my finger ever caught my eye, it didn't remind me of my boyfriend, it reminded me of Loki and what he said when he saw the ring for the first time. I still felt guilty for being with Matthew and pretending. I so badly wanted to love him as much as he seemed to love me, but my heart was hopelessly ensnared by my friend the first time I laid eyes on him. Every moment alone was a struggle with myself to keep up my façade, every second without him was torture.

Seven months into my training, I began to ask Fury and Thor if I could ever visit Loki on Asgard. Much to my dismay, I never received a clear answer from either of them. It was always, 'Go talk to Thor about it,' or 'Ask the man of Fury.' It was a horrid game of cat and mouse that I eventually gave up on and focused back on my training. It really wasn't a long stretch before my graduation would come and honestly, I was becoming restless. I could finally catch up to Steve when we would run together, I could take down Natasha without even trying, and Tony and Bruce weren't giving me a lot of work to do around the tower. Life was starting to settle down and I didn't like it very much.

As the days until graduation came to a close, I got more excited. As soon as I was finished training, I would finally be allowed to have missions. Thor and Jane were excited for me, congratulating me beforehand and embarrassing me slightly by telling everyone who didn't already know. When the day of graduation finally came, it was rather short affair, nothing like college or high school graduation ceremonies. We were simply sworn in and given our uniforms as well as our ranks. I had to say, the female uniforms weren't much different from the male counterparts, however, they did fit more tightly to a woman's form. But I wasn't about to complain, I looked damn good in my jumpsuit, and I knew it. After graduation, I began to cultivate a plan of attack, so to speak. I was going to once again ask to go to Asgard, but I needed the right hook to get my way. I just didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

><p>Today was my first official day as an agent and I excitedly made my way to Fury's office to pick up the briefing file for my first mission. I knocked on the door, receiving a muffled, 'come in' from the other side of the door. I calmed my smiling face and walked into the room. Fury turned to me in his chair and smiled slightly.<p>

"Agent Foster."

He greeted with a smirk. I held back a chuckle.

"Director Fury."

I said back, grinning now. He pulled out a folder and tossed it on top of his desk.

"Your first assignment."

He explained as I came closer and picked it up in my hands. I opened it and scanned over the information. When I was finished, my eyes came back up to Fury.

"This is it? I'm just escorting and protecting an ambassador to and from a meeting?"

I questioned, glaring at the man slightly. He sighed and rolled his one visible eye.

"A lot of people want this man dead, and we need you to keep him safe. It's an important mission."

He half lied and I continued to glare at him until he spoke again.

"Eris, you're fresh out of training, it's not like I can send you out on anything big yet-"

"Come on, Nick! You know I could handle something more important than...babysitting a grown man."

I argued, putting the folder back on Fury's desk.

"I know that, and that's why you're the only new agent with an assignment. The rest aren't ready to go out there, so take what you can get for now or I'll treat you like everybody else here."

He warned, his voice raising a bit in volume. I sighed.

"Fine, but for my next mission you'll send me on something with Natasha. I'm not gonna do these little assignments forever, you'll have to let me go eventually."

I said, becoming quieter at the end. His mouth tightened into a straight line and he exhaled loudly.

"You're right, the time will come when I won't be able to baby you anymore."

He began, coming around the side of his desk to stand in front of me.

"You're a grown woman now and...we're all so proud of you and what you've achieved."

He continued, cupping my cheek for a moment. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

I said, pulling him into a hug.

"I also have to get used to treating you as my agent first, and family second."

He told me, pulling away from the embrace and going back to sit behind his desk.

"Now, go on and get this done quickly."

He ordered with another smile.

"Yes, sir."

I replied, smiling back at him. I left the room and went into the cafeteria to read the file in detail. My mission was to pick up Sun Shuzhan, the Chinese ambassador and escort them to Morocco. I had to go now if I was going to be there on time. I went home and quickly packed a bag before heading to the airport to pick him up. I waited outside of the ambassador's gate, holding up a sign with his name on it. As the stream of passengers slowed and thinned, a rather round, and unattractive Chinese man approached me with a very set frown in his features. He seemed older than I was, but not by much. Maybe only ten years older than me. I forced the most believable smile to my lips as I could and spoke.

"Hello, ambassador Shuzhan, I'm Agent Foster of S.H.I.E.L.D and I'll be your escort and security for the remainder of your journey."

I greeted kindly. The man smiled just enough to show that he acknowledged my words and nodded politely as I showed him the way to the private plane waiting for us. I helped him maneuver around the bustling workers on the Tarmac and steered him to the stairs leading to the plane. We rode that plane for almost nine hours to Morocco and in that time, I learned very little about the man I was protecting. He was polite and he obviously understood English, but he didn't talk the entire time except to excuse himself to the restroom or for a nap. I sighed, what a boring man...I suppose it could be worse, I thought as I gazed out into the dark evening sky. I watched the red lights on the end of the wing blink continuously with dull thoughts. Whenever I didn't have to think of my everyday life, I would think back to Loki. I would wonder if he was okay in prison, I would wonder if I would ever convince Fury and Thor to allow me to see him. But most of all, I would wonder why he had left me all alone-without him visiting me in my dreams or sending an illusion down to me, I felt ever so lonely. _Was he lonely too? Did he miss me? Was he thinking of me too? Did he still care about me? Did he even care that I was missing him? Did he remember how much I loved him, how much I still love him? A small part of me resented Loki for disappearing in all essence from my life but it was only because I was hurt, I felt abandoned._ Stuck in these thoughts, I didn't realize my eyes drifting closed as I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke just as we began our decent into Morocco and stretched my tight limbs. When we landed, it was straight to the hotel we were staying in-I had a room next to the ambassador's so I could be close if anything happened. We dropped our luggage off in our rooms and changed before heading off to the meeting. I escorted ambassador Shuzhan into the building, keeping an eye out for any suspicious figures coming his way. I kept my gun in plain sight as a warning to any threat that I was prepared to protect the ambassador. We reached the meeting room and Shuzhan took a seat at the end of the table. I stood behind him, ever ready to do my intended job. I stood behind the man as he spoke to other men in a language I didn't understand-this lasted for just over three hours before I realized the others leaving the room. I stuck close to the ambassador's side as we walked back out if the building and into the car. We went back to the hotel and the ambassador changed again before telling me in very broken English that we would be going out to a bar tonight with some of his friends. I honestly just wanted to stay at the hotel and catch up on some sleep but I agreed, changing into something appropriate for a bar and strapped my gun to my thigh. I wore a fairly short, strapless, glittering black dress and a matching pair of heels. I brought my S.H.I.E.L.D issued jacket, desperately clinging onto something that looked somewhat professional. I was uncomfortable with the whole situation, I didn't want to be at a bar right now in a country I'd never been in before without any clue how to speak the language, I was a little pissed. I sat on the ambassador's right, to his left, three of his friends sat, trying to get the bartender's attention. I rolled my eyes, this was going downhill fast and we'd been here only ten minutes. The music thrummed in my chest, causing and uncomfortable anxiousness to rise in me. I didn't like bars or alcohol, or drunk people-it was one of the reasons I wanted Tony to stop drinking so much. My mind traveled back to the evening that changed him for the better. The night I came in sobbing and yelling at him, fed up with his alcoholism. I threatened that I would no longer be his 'little sparky' if he didn't get help.<p>

_"Tony, I know you can do this but I...I can't do anything more for you! I've tried to help but I can't, please, just this once, do something I ask of you. You're...you're like a father to me, okay? I need you around...just try for me, that's all I'm asking. I can't be around you if you're like this all the time...it hurts me to see you so out of control...I can't do it anymore."_

For once, he actually heard my words and tried. It turned out that all it took was that attempt to stop, to cut down, he's been sober for seven years. Yes, he had his relapses, but he always recovered quickly. I was ripped from my reverie when I felt a rather sloppy tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the ambassador standing next to me with the rest of his small group.

"We dance now."

He told me, taking my hand and gently guided me from my stool at the bar. I did like to dance, but I didn't want to dance with him and his friends. There was the strong scent of alcohol coming from him and I tensed slightly. I smiled uncomfortably, not refusing his offer but not eagerly accepting it either. He pulled me into the middle of the dance floor with the others and began to dance like an idiot, and not really caring either. I sighed irritably as his eyes watched my body, hoping to see me move and I eventually did, but not before pouting for a moment. When I started to dance to the beat of the incoherent music, he smiled widely and clapped in glee. I soon closed my eyes and pretended not to be there anymore, I pretended to be alone in my home. No pressure, no people, no one watching my body with hungry eyes. I felt hands slip around my waist and I frowned, opening my eyes. It was some man I didn't know, trying to grind with me. I growled to myself but I didn't want to start a fight when I was supposed to be working. I turned to the stranger and put a good amount of space between us.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a dance partner."

I told him as politely as I could. He grinned and pulled me into his arms, once more grinding against me. I tried wedging my arms between us to get out of his hold but they were hopelessly trapped at my sides.

"Come, a beautiful girl like you comes here, looking for good time, huh?"

He accused real easing me enough to look me in the eyes. I frowned, baring my teeth in anger.

"No, I'm here on business. Please let go of me."

I hissed, wiggling around some more in a failed attempt to escape.

"What business do you have in a club? Are you a prostitute, you're the prettiest I've seen around."

He spoke into my ear. Just as I was about to use force on him, a gun shot rang out. My eyes widened and I searched frantically for the ambassador to make sure he was alright and not hit. When the man refused to let me go, I whipped out my gun and pushed the barrel of it against his crotch.

"You have exactly two seconds to let me go before I blow your dick off."

I snarled, shoving it harder into him for emphasis. He let me out of his arms without hesitation and I ran from the dance floor in the direction I heard the gun shot come from. I stopped when I found the ambassador leaning against a table, holding his side with a pained expression. His friends had scattered after the gun shot I assumed. I rushed to his side and took his hand away, revealing the gushing wound.

"Shit."

I cursed under my breath. The ambassador just kept crying, 'sorry' as I dragged him out of the club and to our car. I couldn't take him to the hospital, I'd be screwed for my first mission, it was my job to protect him and he gets shot the first night! I panicked as I drove back to our hotel and lead him to the elevator. He finally spoke another word other than sorry now, 'hospital' he groaned, a worried look in his dark eyes. I shook my head.

"This is my first mission, I can't have you hurt already, I'm gonna fix you up okay?"

I said as assuringly as I could as we got out of the elevator. I dropped him onto my bed. And got all the towels I had in my room. I folded a small washcloth up into a makeshift bit for the ambassador to bite on.

"Put this in your mouth."

I ordered hurriedly. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

He asked.

"I have to get the bullet out. This'll keep you from screaming or breaking your teeth."

I huffed, handing it to him. He still seemed worried but put the bit in his mouth while I washed my hands. I tried my best to be careful as I dug around for the bullet, but I still earned a few muffled cries from the man beneath me. I finally pulled the bullet out and I could do what I needed to. I was nervous though, I'd never healed a wound like this, it could kill me if I didn't get to the hospital soon enough. But I pushed the risk aside and placed my fingers over the wound and let my brain do what it always did. The easiest way I knew how to explain it is that I was transferring my healthy cells into his body and taking the damaged ones from him, kind of like switching places. The wound began to form on my abdomen instead and I cringed in agony but kept my hand on the ambassador. I began to shake from the effort and when it was finally done, I fell off of the bed, panting in exhaustion and pain. I pulled myself up against the wall and made my way to the door. I looked back at the astounded man still on the bed.

"Come on, now we're going to the hospital."

I told him. He stood up and nodded, still in shock of what just happened as I inched my way to the elevator. The ambassador took my arm and threw it around his shoulder as he helped me to the elevator. I looked at him, surprised that he helped.

"Thank you."

I breathed, looking up at him as the elevator went down to the lobby. He simply nodded, keeping his face forward. He took me to the front desk where they called an ambulance to get me. I was lucky that they came so quick, I was nearly dead from blood loss. The surgeons and doctors were puzzled as to why there was a bullet wound and no bullet but I just shrugged off their inquiry. When I was released, the ambassador and I flew back to New York, where another agent from China would take care of the ambassador from there. I went back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, where I was greeted by worried agents and the Avengers as well as Jane.

"What the hell were you thinking, doing something like that?!"

Fury snarled, anger and relief mixed into his tone. I cringed at his loud voice but I knew it was only because he was worried for my safety.

"I was thinking about my assignment, sir. My job was to protect him and keep him safe, and that's what I did."

I snapped back.

"You should've taken him to the hospital, Eris."

Tony chimed in, leaning back against a wall. I rolled my eyes.

"You're one to talk, Stark. She's healed you a few times too."

Steve came to my defense.

"Yes, but nothing like this! Not something that could put her in a deadly situation!"

Tony shot back.

"You could've died, Eris."

Jane spoke up, worry in her eyes. I sighed.

"Yeah, but did I die?"

I retorted, waiting patiently for a reply from any of them.

"No."

Fury answered after a period of silence.

"Right, then. Case closed, problem solved, meeting adjourned!"

I dismissed, waving them all off as I walked away. For a while I was alone until Matthew joined my side.

"Hi."

He said, reaching for my hand. I allowed him to hold it, even though I was in a sour mood.

"Hey."

I sighed, smiling a little at him. I didn't want to take my anger out on him. He smiled back and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I see you're still kicking."

He commented, sensing my sensitivity to the subject. I gave a curt nod in response. He wet his lips and looked ahead thoughtfully.

"So, your birthday's coming up-y'know, like, tomorrow... Any ideas on what you might want?"

He inquired, changing the subject in an attempt to thaw the ice around me. I thought for a moment before answering. There was something I wanted, something I'd been wanting for a_ very_ long time.

"I want to see Loki."

I told him, not looking him in his eyes. I couldn't, something always made me feel guilty when I looked into Matthew's eyes and spoke of Loki. I had told Matt all about the trickster god after he had found one of the crayon drawings I had made of Loki and I when I was little. I explained to him the entire story, excluding the part about my truly confusing and irritating feelings towards the Aesir. Though, Matthew knew Loki meant a lot to me, as my first friend. He knew how much I missed him, how much I wanted to see him. Somehow, he never seemed bothered or jealous by this. But that was something I was very grateful for, otherwise, it would be impossible to talk to him about Loki. Matthew nodded and smiled slightly.

"Well, then, you should talk to Fury and Thor about seeing him."

He told me, rubbing my back with his other hand. I pursed my lip a bit in thought. I'd asked them both many times now if I could visit Loki, but it was always a vicious cycle of, 'go ask...' And I soon gave up. But maybe now that I was older, they wouldn't keep giving me the runaround. I grinned and kissed Matthew's cheek before standing.

"You know what, I think I will."

I trilled, walking away with a hop in my strides.


	15. Chapter 15

**Eris' POV**

I knocked on the door to Fury's office and waited to be let in. I was excited, I wouldn't take no for an answer this time.

"What is it, agent Foster?"

He asked, not looking up from the documents he was reading.

"I've come to request permission to go to Asgard to see Loki."

I stated confidently. Fury set the document down on his desk and sighed.

"Eris, how many time have I told you-"

"It _is_ up to you though! Loki is still considered a war criminal here on Earth and that is a situation under your control, I need your permission before I can ask Thor."

I explained, still hopeful. Fury sighed again, slightly agitated.

"Why do you even want to see him so badly? Are you sure he even remembers you?"

He challenged, raising a brow. My heart clenched at the thought of Loki forgetting me.

"I need to do this, to at least put myself at ease."

I confessed, my fists curled tightly on the edge of Fury's desk. The man was quiet for a moment, thinking it over.

"Fine, you can go. I just don't want you to be disappointed if you don't find what you're looking for."

He replied, grabbing the documents again. I smiled but kept the rest of my joy inside of me.

"Thank you, Nick."

I murmured, turning to leave. I quickly found Thor-I must've startled him a little since I was bouncing and smiling so much.

"Fury said I can go see Loki!"

I blurted out with excitement. Thor's face hardened.

"Eris, I don't think that is a wise idea."

He warned, his voice deeper than usual. I ceased my bouncing and frowned up at him.

"Why not?"

I pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Thor paused for a moment, thinking before he spoke.

"Loki isn't...in a state to be taking visitors."

The god explained, trying to be delicate with the situation. My brow furrowed down in slight irritation.

"I'm sure he can make an exception."

I assured the thunder god. We just stared each other down for a few minutes before he sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but do not say I didn't warn you."

He replied grimly. We went out side of the facility so the Bifrost wouldn't blow a giant hole in the building. I smiled brightly as he grabbed me tightly around my waist.

"Heimdall."

Thor boomed. Within seconds, we were enveloped in a bright white and blue light.

"Hold on tight."

Was all Thor said before we were soaring through space or, as it had been explained to me by Thor, the branches of Yggdrasil. I held onto my adopted uncle as tightly as I could before we were spat out into a golden room, it was reminiscent of a planetarium in the sense that it had a rounded ceiling. In the center of the room, was a tall man, dressed in gold armor-his eyes nearly the same color as the ensemble he wore. He pulled a giant sword out of the floor and approached Thor and I. I shrunk slightly in fear, looking between the stranger and my guardian.

"Eris, this is Heimdall. He is the gatekeeper of Asgard."

Thor told me, gesturing to the other god. I relaxed and tried to smile.

"I know you are here to visit the traitor, therefore I will warn you-if anytime during or after your time with him you appear as a threat to Asgard, I will kill you."

His voice was strong and deep but void of emotion, like his face. My eyes widened.

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice."

I mumbled, shaking my head a little. The gatekeeper nodded and stepped aside for us to pass. Thor and I approached an enormous multi-colored bridge that stretched across a vast sea. I suddenly felt a wave of vertigo from the dizzying height. I clung to Thor's arm tightly as I cautiously walked across the bridge, it looked so fragile, like glass. After what seemed like and agonizing eternity, we reached a golden palace. During the entire journey, Thor stayed quiet next to me and I didn't try to argue with it. Thor led me through the corridors of the palace and he stopped in front of a wooden door, the only one I'd seen in the entire place. I looked up at him questioningly, I could tell he felt uneasy. He looked down at me, his eyes burning intensely.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

He asked one last time. My jaw set tightly and I nodded. He looked back to the door and opened it, letting me go in first. We went down a flight of black, stone stairs that ended at a hallway, which from what I could tell, contained prison cells on either side. Thor placed a hand on my back and urged me forward.

"Keep your head down, do not speak to them or look their way."

He ordered in a whisper. I did as he instructed, not paying attention to the occasional hoot I got from prisoners. We walked all the way to the end of the hall where Thor finally picked his head back up, a stoic expression on his features. I followed suit, lifting my head to the cell we stood before. My eyes found a man with long, raven hair that reached his shoulders, neatly kept out of his face. His beautiful face held no expression, however his eyes bore mercilessly into Thor's. There was a long period of silence and I nearly jumped when it was shattered.

"After all this time, now you come to visit me, brother? Why? To mock?"

Loki accused calmly. Thor's jaw tightened and he closed his eyes briefly.

"No, you have a visitor. Agent Foster, from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Thor replied, making sure to keep his voice even. Loki narrowed his eyes and they flickered from Thor to me for a moment.

"You bring a filthy Midgardian to my cell?"

He growled. I wasn't paying attention as an argument broke out between them, I was too busy staring at the back wall of Loki's prison cell. I stepped up closer and reached a hand towards the undulating forcefield that kept Loki caged, touching the surface. I expected to be electrocuted, burned or killed at the contact but my fingers passed right through. Perplexed by this, I continued through the forcefield until I was standing directly in the cell.

'Huh, well, I guess that's convenient.'

I thought, examining the rest of my body for any signs of damage. I could still hear Thor and Loki shouting at each other and I shook my head. I took measured steps towards Loki and he stopped yelling at his brother, his eyes scrutinizing me as I came forward. I sat down across from him and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"No more illusions, Loki."

I murmured, keeping my emotions in check. I was so happy to see him but I knew he didn't recognize me. He only looked at me for a few moments before the illusion faded, revealing that he and his room were in complete disarray. His hair hung in his face messily, his shirt and pants were wrinkled and the dark circles under his eyes suggested a great lack of sleep. Around his cell, furniture lay broken and sprawled out across the floor. I tried to ignore it and brought my eyes back to his.

"You're more intelligent than I anticipated...this is the second time he's fallen for it."

Loki said, just the smallest hint of a smile on his thin lips. I didn't bother hiding my grin.

"Well, I've seen enough of your tricks to know better."

I replied, a little smugly because for once, I knew something he didn't. His eyes narrowed at me again and he leaned forward a bit.

"I don't recall ever knowing a Foster aside from the Jane mortal that Thor is so fond of..."

He admitted, making me smirk.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, it's been a fairly long time since we saw each other."

I began. Loki still looked lost so I continued.

"I guess I should reintroduce myself, then. I'm Eris Foster, we met about 16 years ago..."

I told him, extending a hand for him to shake. His brow furrowed and he frowned, he looked pretty angry.

"No, you're not."

He hissed venomously, making me pout involuntarily.

"You stop talking to me for six years and you've got the balls to say I'm not really me?!"

I snapped, leaning closer to him. His lips tightened into a line for a moment.

"It will take more than that to convince me."

He said simply, his face relaxing. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on! You really don't recognize your own best friend, you assbutt?!"

I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air. Loki smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"So you are, what do you want from me?"

He asked, his incredible blue-green eyes piercing mine. I felt like a deer in headlights, his question stunning me. What _did_ I want? I don't know, I just wanted to see him...That's all I've ever wanted.

"Is it that crazy to think that I don't want anything from you, that I simply missed you and wanted to see you?"

I inquired, smiling slightly. His expression went blank like it was before.

"Yes it is, now tell me what you are here to gain!"

He snarled angrily. I frowned and put a little more space between us, in fear that he would lash out at me.

"N-nothing! There is nothing I wish to take from you, I-I just thought-"

"Thought what? That I'd want to see you too? Well I don't. If you're here you might as well make yourself useful and get me out of this pen!"

He barked. I sighed and stood to my feet.

"I suppose I'll come back when you aren't in such a foul mood."

I mumbled, turning back to the forcefield. Once I reached it, Loki spoke.

"Don't bother."

He spat bitterly. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my heart clench from the stab of his words. I didn't reply and left his cell with Thor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eris' POV**

I came back the next day, against Thor's advice to stay on Midgard. From what I could tell, Loki had built a wall around himself, one that I had made my way through before. But now he'd pushed me out, as to why I couldn't say. I endured the catcalls of the prisoners once again to approach my old friend's cell. He sat right by the glass-like wall of his cell, reading a particularly thick book. His room was no longer in shambles like before, the furniture pieced back together and Loki wasn't looking as disheveled. His hair was slicked back gracefully behind his ears, how it'd always been and his clothes were freshly cleaned. The scene was so different from yesterday, I almost thought it was an illusion. Loki was so engrossed in the piece of literature that he didn't snap his head up until I spoke.

"Well, you certainly do clean up nicely."

I said in an amused tone. He didn't jump but I could clearly see the surprise on his face.

"You did all this just for me?"

I teased with a cruel smile. He clicked his tongue as I took a seat next to him, his cell being the only thing between us.

"So you've returned, a stupid choice if you ask me."

He murmured, turning his eyes back to his book.

"I didn't ask, but I came back because I thought it would be rather rude to go back on my word."

I shrugged, leaning my head back. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and he nearly caught me.

"I wouldn't mourn if you did. I never asked you to come back, in fact, I encouraged you to stay away."

He grumbled, sounding like a pouting child. I felt a small stab in my heart from his icy exterior.

"Why?"

I asked, looking him directly in the eyes-those damn eyes looked so innocent, so caught of guard by my inquiring. After a long period of just staring at me, his eyes softened and he pulled them back to the old, yellowing pages of his book.

"I do not wish for your company, I don't need it."

He replied coldly. My lips pulled down into a frown.

"You used to..."

I whispered, feeling dejected. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't lift my head. Had these years in prison hardened him beyond recognition that I was only a friend, trying to give him a reason to smile.

"Well, I don't anymore."

He hissed coldly. I was to the point of tears now and stood up, enraged. His eyes followed me as I turned to face him.

"I would've thought you, of all beings...would know how much it hurts to be cast out!"

I snapped, my voice rising steadily in volume. His eyes widened greatly, but I couldn't bring myself to meet them.

"You said you would always be my friend, and I can't believe I trusted that! I mean, what did I expect, everyone always leaves me when they have what they need...I wish I could have seen that before-!"

I didn't dare finish my thought, I wasn't about to humiliate myself any further. Loki was hanging off of every painful syllable I uttered and when I cut myself off, he looked disappointed. I didn't care, he didn't deserve to know what I was about to say when I knew he wouldn't care.

"Before what?"

He asked quietly, shutting his book and setting it next to him on the floor as he stood. I chuckled and shook my head, reeling back my tears.

"I was just a little girl, I didn't think I'd figure out what heartbreak was until I was older. You were the only thing that ever made me happy and just like that...poof! You're gone, I just want to know why. I wanna know what I did to make you hate me so much!"

I said, my voice slightly hoarse. Loki shut his eyes tight, furrowing his brow before turning his back to me.

"I don't hate you, Eris."

His voice almost too gentle to hear. A small weight was lifted off of my chest at his words, but if it wasn't because he hated me, what was it?

"Then why? Why do you shut me out?"

I demanded, my voice becoming loud again. He whirled around to me, eyes burning furiously.

"I'd rather be alone than miss you for the rest of my life!"

He shouted, his fist banging a single time on the glass in his anger. I frowned deeply, feeling my body grow hot. However, I ignored the warning sign.

"I never had that luxury, Loki!"

He flinched a bit when I said his name. I stepped through the forcefield and took long strides toward him, leaving only a few inches between us.

"I never get to forget! I know I didn't make the impact you did, but you can't just...forget someone you care about..."

I slowly reached my hand towards his, just barely brushing his skin. I was testing the waters-I wanted to see what I was allowed to do. He didn't pull his hand away but he remained impassive, not really responding.

"You cared once, didn't you?"

I asked, almost too afraid to make eye contact. He didn't say a word and he didn't look away from me, unfortunately that didn't tell me very much.

"Use your words, darling."

I whispered, letting my head fall so I could stare at our hands, he finally reacted by tightening his hold just enough for me to realize.

"Of course I cared...I-"

"Don't anymore, I know. You've said so quite a few times."

I replied with a small glint of humor in my tone and looked back up at him with a forced smile.

"I wish...I could fix the damage that's been done to your heart..."

I murmured before placing a peck on his cheek. I gave his hand one last good squeeze before letting go and turning back to the forcefield. I walked as calmly down the hall as I could before sprinting up the stairs and to the Bifrost. I didn't know if I would come back to torture myself with his presence again or if I would try to forget my best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

So I accidentally left out a chapter before chapter sixteen so I will be rearranging the chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eris' POV**

I finally decided to go back to visit Loki in his cell, but only after I had given myself a month to mull it over. I had Heimdall 'beam me up' (as Tony liked to say) to Asgard and I walked into the golden palace; everyone looked at me in long glances, as if they knew where I was going, and what waited for me down in the dungeon. The prisoners did not make a single remark towards me as I passed, instead staring and whispering to each other worriedly. The more I noticed their unease, the more the knot I'm my stomach twisted. What did they know that I didn't? What had happened in the month I was away? I was about to find out as I slowed my steps, nearing the cell at the very end of the corridor; Loki's cell. I bit back a gasp of shock when I saw the state he and his room were in. His room was in utter shambles, the way it had been before when I had visited the first time. Loki sat against the back wall, his eyes dull and glazed over with a frown set on his lips. He wasn't looking very good either, in fact, he was wounded-his foot was bleeding quite profusely. I entered the cell as calmly as I could manage, sitting down on the shattered glass in front of my old friend. I felt slightly guilty for having left him alone for so long but I shouldn't have. He was being childish and I frowned at Loki.

"So, I leave for a month and you decide to throw a temper tantrum. Aren't you a bit old for this?"

I teased, none too kindly either, and earned a glare from the Aesir. I smirked, a little happy to get a reaction out of him.

"What's the matter, darling? Can't handle a taste of your own medicine-"

Almost before I could finish my jeer, his strong hand shot out and wrapped around my throat, squeezing tightly. My eyes widened a bit, I hadn't expected to anger him that much...

"How dare you mock your king, foolish child!?"

He snarled through his perfect teeth. I didn't feel as much control over the situation as I had before and began to panic slightly. Blue crept up his hand and arm, chilling me instantly. I gripped his wrist and used the only defense I thought may get him to release me; I summoned my fire. It covered my hand and the part of Loki that I was touching. He gritted his teeth in pain, but he didn't make a sound, nor did he remove his intense eyes away from mine. Just as black entered the edge of my vision, the god surrendered to the heat and let me go. I glared back at him slightly as I rubbed my sore neck, coughing when sweet air finally filled my lungs. Shards of glass pricked the hand that I was using to lean back on and I hissed in pain. I pulled the pieces out of my palm and flung them on the ground angrily.

"You are lucky I am unharmed."

Loki muttered, examining the area where I had burnt him-it had already healed. My eyes saddened and fell to the ground.

"You'd be the first to survive my touch. I'm glad."

I murmured, glancing up at his sea-green eyes for a moment before refocusing on his injured foot. I reached toward it to get a closer look but Loki pulled it away from my reach quickly.

"Don't."

He snarled with so much resentment in his eyes that it almost made cry. I growled in frustration, balling my hands into fists on my thighs.

"Would you stop being a spoiled brat and let me help you?"

I sneered, leaning towards him more.

"I don't need your help!"

He spat furiously. I clenched my teeth in irritation.

"Well, like it or not, it's my job!"

I yelled, earning a perplexed stare from the god of mischief. I sighed quietly and a small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"What kind of subject would I be if I did not care for my king?"

I retorted, knowing it would please him to address him as king. He made no visible change, but his glare softened and he didn't pull away when I reached out to touch him again. I placed my hand gently over the cut, making Loki wince in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it quick."

I said, looking up at him apologetically. I closed my eyes tightly and kept envisioning the wound closing and healing until I felt the sharp pain in my own foot. I chocked back a pained groan and moved my hand from the pad of his foot, panting lightly.

"All better. Please be more careful."

I cooed softly with a gentle smile. Loki didn't react, he was lost in thought as he continued to look at me, musing something in his head.

"Why have you come back, after all these years, after the way I've treated you...why?"

He inquired, eyes narrowing at me curiously. My lips tightened into a line as I thought of a good excuse.

"You were my first friend,"

I began, standing before taking a seat next to Loki.

"You promised me that we would be friends forever, even after your imprisonment."

I continued, gingerly trailing my fingers down his bare forearm to his open hand. Loki stared at his lap, thinking about my words. I slipped my fingers between the spaces of his digits, intertwining our hands.

"I still care for you, the time apart has done little to sate my need of your company, your friendship, your touch..."

I was almost whispering now and the god's hand squeezed mine tightly. Without warning, he pulled me against his chest, his arms wrapping around me tightly. I was dumbstruck from the sudden act-I had never expected Loki to show me affection again. I smiled happily, slowly returning the embrace with the same amount of love. He sighed contently, dragging his long, cool fingers through my brown, almost auburn tresses and I relaxed immediately, nuzzling my face against his firm chest. I listened to the way his heart beat, almost erratically pumping blood through his veins-it was comforting to know that even after everything that had happened, it was still there, still beating.

"I have missed you everyday, every hour, every second that I have been trapped here. You have no idea how I've tried to stop my missing you, I even ignored your calls to me at night just to spare my own heart."

He pulled away, cradling my face in his hands. His pale eyes locked with my emerald ones, pleadingly.

"Forgive me."

He whispered. I had never seen him look so heart broken and desperate for redemption. I smiled softly before placing a tender kiss on his temple.

"I've already forgiven you-"

I stopped myself midway through, trying to see what Loki was staring at. I glanced down and saw the patch of skin that my jumpsuit had failed to cover, recoiling from him and quickly hiding the rest of the nasty scar. I felt a little ashamed that he'd seen one of the many 'healing' scars I had on my body. It would be hard to explain. His brow furrowed in confusion and worry and his eyes darted back up to mine.

"Are there more?"

He asked, only just above a whisper as his eyes saddened. I lowered my head and nodded.

"There's a lot more."

I murmured shyly, peaking up at Loki through the hair that had fallen in my face.

"Show me."

He commanded softly. I blinked, taken aback by his request.

"Why?"

I inquired, confused.

"I want to see how many times you needed me and I wasn't there..."

He whispered, taking his hand away from me. I thought about it for a moment, did I really want him to see all of those scars? Did I really want him to see how truly ugly I was? I sighed, thinking I had nothing left to lose.

"I would...have to undress."

I confessed, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. Loki nodded, and with a wave of his hand, thick, green, velvet curtains covered the glass parts of his cell so no one would see me. I stood and looked back at my friend, unsure of myself.

"Are you sure about this?"

I asked, raising a brow as I gave him one last chance to back out. He nodded again and I sighed, looking forward now. I pulled my hair to the side and pulled the zipper down the front of my jumpsuit. I reluctantly shimmied the sleeves off my arms and let the top half of my suit dangle off my waist. I kicked my boots off and slowly tugged the rest of my suit down my legs. I shivered at the sudden feeling of vulnerability and coldness, turning to face Loki again with an impassive expression on my face.

"It's...pretty bad."

I uttered quietly. Loki had a hard look on his face, he was angry, not with me though. He was angry with whatever had caused the painful reminders scattered around my body. I let my eyes fall to the floor as he approached me slowly, his bare feet coming into my view. I flinched slightly as his cool finger tips glided down the skin of my neck, making me sigh involuntarily. He lifted my chin and I closed my eyes tightly. I hadn't let anyone touch my skin in years and even though every mark was for a good cause, I felt so ugly in my own skin. I felt so weak, so exposed, at the mercy of my friend's eyes. His hand gently danced down my chest to my stomach, my heart beating loudly in my ears-this man, I'd known him all my life, trusted him, knowing he could break me easily if he pleased. I knew how I felt about him, but did he care for me as much as I cared for him? All of my doubts began to wash away as Loki ghosted his fingers across my shoulders. Such soft and careful caresses must mean that he cared for me...to some extent. As his hands traveled down my back I felt my stomach drop sickeningly. My lips parted at the odd sensation-I hadn't expected his touch to evoke such a lust. I swallowed desperately, trying to rid myself of the dry lump in my throat. But when his nails just barely scathed the skin along my spine, I shivered violently and arched my back, fighting back a moan. Loki didn't seem to notice and came back around in front of me. I just kept my face blank as he stared back into my eyes, his own blue-green ones holding so much sorrow. He embraced properly me for the first time in six years and my eyes widened in surprise and confusion. How could he show a monster as disgusting as me any sort of affection? Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him in return and he pulled me flush against him.

**Loki's POV**

At first, the tantalizing way she began to undress made my body feel so suddenly warm. Such a simple thing made me excited and I felt shame wash over me. I avoided looking at her form until she turned back to me with an impassive gaze. What have I done, I thought as her eyes cast downwards. My heart clenched a little more with each step I took towards her. I tilted her chin up to get a better look at her neck and chest, her eyes closed tightly in response. I traced my fingers delicately over the scattered pink marks that marred her porcelain skin-she was so soft, the scars smooth and some were just a little puffy depending on the injury. I heard her let out a sigh and I had to try and remember the task at hand, not the fact of how deliciously exposed she was before me. I shut my eyes briefly as my fingers traveled down her heaving chest carefully and then to her stomach. I looked down to see just a few on her thighs, barely noticeable to me. I journeyed to her shoulders and felt her shudder violently against my touch, I could tell she was uncomfortable and that she wasn't doing this for herself, but for me, because I had asked. I lightly trailed my fingertips down her spine and her back arched a little. I had to stop myself there, while I could still fool myself into thinking this act was chaste.

**Eris' POV**

We stayed that way for the longest time before Loki spoke.

"What has caused you so much pain?"

He asked, tightening his arms around me. This would be the hardest part to explain.

"You've missed a lot in the past six years."

I replied, pulling away from him slightly. As I began pulling my jumpsuit back on, I spoke.

"I have access to my entire brain, contrary to every other human on earth. With that, I have more abilities, one of them being able to summon fire, and, like I demonstrated earlier, healing."

I started, slipping my arms into the sleeves of my jumpsuit.

"When I was just a baby, I killed my father with the fire I hadn't learned to control yet. My mother died the same way when I was five. I couldn't do anything to stop it, the fire would just...take over and once I was past a certain point, there was no going back. S.H.I.E.L.D helped me understand where all of this came from."

I explained, shoving my shoes back on my feet.

"So it's magic, then?"

Loki accused. I shook my head.

"No, this is a natural ability that all humans have the tools to use, but none can access it. It all comes from my body. That's why when I heal someone, it takes a little piece of me to replace what is damaged within them."

I continued, rubbing my arm sheepishly. Loki's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But, there are so many..."

He mused, not looking at me. I chuckled a little.

"I've healed a lot of people."

I told him with a small smile. His expression became angry again.

"Do they thank you for what you do?"

He demanded, looking back up at my eyes. I shrugged.

"Most of them were strangers, and I left before they could. A couple of them are from healing Tony when he used to go flying in the Iron Man suit while he was drunk."

I said, my demeanor saddening slightly at the memories. Loki frowned, disappointed I guessed and he hugged me again.

"I am sorry I let you get hurt."

He murmured into my ear, still holding me. Tears welled in my eyes slightly but I blinked them away and spoke up.

"You couldn't do anything...besides, it was my choice-"

"But I could have done something and you couldn't even reach me."

He interrupted. My lips tightened into a line and I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Well, you're here now. So...just hold me now..."

I whimpered into his chest. Finally, after months of fighting, I had broken down the wall Loki had built between us. Everything fell away except for Loki, all the pain, all the doubt, fear, confusing feelings. All I knew in that moment was that Loki was my best friend, and I loved him for that. For letting me, an unworthy mortal be so close to his heart-I was honored.

"I still love you, y'know?"

I chuckled, earning another squeeze from Loki.

"I know, dear. I love you too."

He smiled and placed an innocent kiss on my lips. I was relieved that my blush didn't show on my already red cheeks and grinned back up at him. My headset began to crackle with static, then the voice of Agent Hill filled my earpiece. I pressed the button on the side of it to respond.

"Right, I'm on my way."

I replied quickly. Loki smiled at me a little.

"Duty calls, darling."

I sighed, kissing his cheek quickly.

"See you soon?"

He inquired with a hopeful look on his face. I smiled and nodded. With that, I left his cell and made my way to the Bifrost.


	19. Chapter 19

**Eris' POV**

It had been six months since the first day I saw Loki in his cell. Everyday I could, I would go to visit him and tell him stories of some of my missions. He had made me promise not to heal people anymore unless it was completely necessary, to which I agreed hesitantly. I showed Loki my other abilities and some of the tricks I could preform with my fire. We even compared battling skills, I always won, even when Loki was trying his hardest to defeat me. He would pout and I would remind him of all the times he cheated at the games we played when I was a child. This usually got him to stop pouting and open back up to conversation. Loki and I were growing closer than ever before, and even though his spirits were significantly raised by my presence, I could feel an air of depression that naturally came with being imprisoned in a cell for the rest of your life. I hated it, it wasn't necessary for him to be so miserable in this cell. He hadn't once tried to escape before or after the incedents with Malekieth and the Aether, there was no reason for him to be imprisoned on Asgard when he was no longer a threat. At least, he didn't seem to be. That's when I decided that I would try to convince Thor and Fury that he would be better off on Earth with me.

"Absolutely not! Are you insane?"

Fury bellowed incredulously. I simply smiled and crossed my arms.

"No, I'm not crazy. Loki no longer poses a threat to Earth or any of the other realms for that matter."

I told him calmly.

"Eris, I know you love my brother deeply and cherish him as a friend, but this is not what is best."

Thor tried to persuade me. I didn't listen.

"Even if he were still a threat, wouldn't it be better to have him here, under our watch? He was able to trick his way out of being imprisoned on Asgard once, it could happen again. At least if he were here, he wouldn't have any means of escaping to wreak havoc all around the universe. Without the Bifröst, he would be stuck here and he wouldn't be able to do any damage."

I replied certain of myself. There was a small pause as they let what I proposed sink in fully. Thor shook his head.

"I, too thought that my brother was docile once. But he is evil-"

"Thor, he isn't evil. He's as evil as a kitten, though he certainly has the potential to be dangerous. If he were with me, he wouldn't even want to escape. He often confessed that the only reason he hadn't put himself out of his misery was because he knew I would be back to see him. For whatever reason, Loki trusts me, he cares for me and he doesn't want to let go of me. If that means staying harmless, then he'll do what he must. Just give me a month. If it doesn't work or he misbehaves too badly, you can take him back to Asgard. But if he does well, he gets to stay with me."

I argued. There was another absence of sound as they considered my words. Fury was the first to look back up at me.

"How do you know we can trust him?"

Fury inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't know. But you know that you can trust me to take care of this. Just give me a chance to prove that Loki isn't who you think he is."

I pleaded, on the verge of sounding desperate. Thor looked to Fury and they turned their backs to me, discussing the danger if I failed to keep Loki under control, I'm sure. I was shaking with nerves and anticipation when they finally reached a verdict.

"You have month, to get him a job, and used to the way of life here in New York. If you can't, then he will be sent back to Asgard. Do you understand?"

I couldn't help the ecstatic grin that spread across my lips at that answer. A similar on mirrored on Thor's face and to a lesser extent on Fury's face.

"Thank you!"

I gushed before literally sprinting out of the building and calling upon Heimdall. Once I was inside of the golden orb of the Bifröst, Heimdall stopped me before I could cross the bridge.

"Do not fail us, my lady. If you do and he escapes, everything will be undone."

He told me in his usual stoic way. I nodded and continued past him. I ran down to Loki's cell, unable to stop smiling. I passed through the force field without hesitation and Loki seemed a little caught off guard when I leapt into his arms. He stumbled back a step from the sudden force but steadied himself quickly with a strained chuckle.

"What's all this?"

He asked, pulling back to look at me, his hands holding me at my waist. I grinned more.

"Okay, so, you don't have to if you don't want to but...I spoke with Thor and Fury,"

At the mention of Fury and Thor, Loki's eyes became suspicious. I chose to leave it be and continue.

"They said that you can finish out your sentence on Midgard as long as you stay under my supervision."

I finished, my hand fidgeting nervously. I glanced up at my raven haired friend to find a look of utter shock on his face. He gripped me by my shoulders gently and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I can leave my cell?"

He questioned, raising a brow. I smiled and nodded.

"I can leave Asgard as long as you are by my side at all times?"

He continued to interrogate me. I giggled and nodded once more. Loki grinned more than I'd ever seen him do so before.

"When can we leave?!"

He asked excitedly.

"Immediately, if you wish."

I replied, my cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much but I couldn't stop. Loki hoisted me up, his arms wrapped around my thighs to make it seem like I was taller than him as he held me and spun a little. I giggled as he set me back on the ground and quickly cupped my face, kissing me on my lips for a brief moment. I felt my whole face go hot but played off my embarrassment when he pulled away.

"Thank you...so much."

He whispered, his forehead pressed against mine. I smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Come on, let's leave this place."

I murmured, a little caught up in the moment of closeness between us.

"You truly are a Valkyrie in disguise, aren't you?"

He chuckled, taking my hand in his and facing the forcefield of his cell. The undulating gold stopped moving, indicating that we could both pass through unharmed. We walked to the Bifrost where Heimdall waited for us with an unreadable expression. His eyes followed Loki closely before he spoke.

"Behave yourself."

Was all he uttered before thrusting his sword into the floor to open the portal that would take us to Earth. I offered my hand to Loki with a smile as we neared the opening. He smiled too and grabbed my hand before we were pulled into the vortex. All I could see were the bright colors and lights around us-it was warm and slightly dizzying as we propelled through space. We came to a sudden halt on Earth and I fell flat on my face into the dirt. I groaned and pulled myself to my knees, wiping off the wet earth from my face. I heard Loki snickering behind me and sent him a burning glare over my shoulder as I stood up.

"I'm not quite used to the Bifrost yet."

I muttered, brushing the dirt off of my jumpsuit. Loki grinned and took my hand.

"I can clearly see that, darling."

He chuckled, making my heart skip a beat.

"Lead the way."

He whispered into my ear. Odin's ravens, help me...I just nodded in response and began to walk away from the park and towards a street sign. I sighed, thankful that we were only a block from my apartment. I sent a quick text to Matthew to let him know what all had happened and that I was back safe and sound. We climbed up the front steps and I fumbled for my keys before unlocking the door. I let go of Loki's hand while I scoured my hand along my wall in search of the light switch. I flipped the switch and came further into my home.

"Well, this is it. It's kinda small but I think you'll come to-"

I was stopped mid-sentence when the trickster god wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I was still getting used to the newfound affection he was displaying but I returned it happily.

"I think it's perfect, thank you for letting me stay here."

He said, sounding so sincere it was strange almost, but I ignored it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I told him. There was a knock at the door and I ran to answer it. I knew it was late in the evening and as I passed my dinning room table, I picked up my gun-just in case there was trouble. I slowly unlocked the door, my gun trained to shoot any potential threat behind the door. Who stood before me though simply laughed off the fact that I was pointing a loaded pistol in their face-it was just Matthew. I sighed and dropped my defensive stance.

"Matty, what are you doing here so late? You almost gave me a heart attack."

I grumbled, putting my gun back where I'd gotten it.

"Well, I texted, saying I was on my way over. Also, you almost shot me, so I think we're even."

He quipped with a teasing smirk. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile as he embraced me and kissed my forehead. Our voices must've coaxed Loki out into the living room, because I noticed my boyfriend staring past me with a very puzzled look on his face.

_"Is this him?"_

He asked in a whisper. I smiled and nodded. I walked over and guided Loki by his arm to my boyfriend. Matthew was obviously shorter than the god, but only by a couple of inches.

"Matty, this is Loki. Loki, this is Matthew."

I introduced the two in a very awkward way. I could already feel tension filling the room. There was a jealous gleam in the god's eyes as they glared at mine and Matthew's hands-currently intertwined. Loki raised his dark brow, sizing Matt up in a very blatant fashion.

"He's rather unimpressive."

The Aesir muttered dully. My lips tightened into a thin line as I saw Matthew look at me, confused.

"And just like that, you've got your first timeout."

I growled, dragging Loki by his ear over to a corner in the living room.

"Ow ow ow! What did I do?!"

He whined, turning his head to look back at me with puppy dog eyes.

"You've got a five minute sentence in the corner. If it happens again, it'll be doubled."

I told him, crossing my arms assertively. He frowned and faced the corner sullenly. I fought the laughter bubbling up inside and walked back over to Matthew.

"I'm sorry, kind of a bad first impression. But in his defense, his brain-to-mouth filter doesn't always work."

I chuckled, embarrassed by Loki's behavior. Matthew just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, he's not _wrong._"

He admitted with a shrug. Before I could open my mouth to scold him, Loki spoke.

"Thank you!"

He said from his corner.

"That's** ten minutes**, mister!"

I yelled back at him. Loki banged his head against the wall with a small thud and a cruse under his breath. I turned my attention back to Matthew.

"You really shouldn't encourage his behavior."

I scolded halfheartedly. He laughed a little and nodded.

"Well, I just dropped by to give you the documents and disclaimers so if you die or whatever S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't get sued-so I'll see you tomorrow, alright."

He explained, handing me a thick, cream colored folder.

"Oh, well, that sounds lovely."

I muttered, taking the folder from him and leaned in to kiss him for a short moment.

"Goodnight."

I whispered, smiling as I pulled away.

"Goodnight."

Matt said before leaving. When the door closed, I turned on my heels and marched over to Loki.

"I can't have you insulting my boyfriend, you have to be nice."

I chastised him angrily. The god turned to face me fully, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Oh? And why is that?"

He challenged cockily. I growled in frustration.

"Because! If you act up and keep being so rude, they won't let me keep you here anymore, and I don't want them to take you away from me again!"

I nearly shouted, feeling tears well in my eyes as my throat began to tighten. The thought of losing Loki again was just too painful. Loki sighed and pulled me into his arms, holding me for a while before speaking.

"Hush now, I'm not going anywhere."

He assured me, petting my hair soothingly.

"So, then you'll behave?"

I inquired, looking at him expectantly. He heaved another sigh.

"Yes, I'll be a good boy."

He said sarcastically. It wasn't a very satisfying reply but it would have to do for now. I looked over at the clock above my stove. It was almost three in the morning.

"Dear lord, it's late."

I hissed to myself, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Alright, time for bed."

I mumbled, coming over to Loki.

"But we've only just arrived."

He argued.

"That may be, but it's also three in the morning. Besides we have a big day ahead of us."

I replied with a small smile. The raven haired god sighed and nodded, following me into my bedroom. I dug through my closet, looking for Matthew's spare pair of pajamas and pulled them out with a cry of victory. I extended them to Loki with a smile on my face, to which the Aesir simply raised a questioning brow.

"They're pajamas."

I explained, shaking them for emphasis. Loki looked from me to the pajamas, then to me again, and the pajamas once more.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

He inquired, looking thoroughly confused. I giggled a little.

"You wear them to go to bed."

I told him. His brow furrowed slightly.

"That seems quite unnecessary."

Loki dismissed stubbornly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's all a part of assimilation, honey. When in Rome."

The god gave me a blank stare to convey his lack of understanding.

"Do as the Romans do."

I finished, somewhat irritated. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"If I am correct, I believe the place we dwell in now is called, 'New York'."

He said, looking around my apartment. I sighed and shoved the pajamas into his hands.

"It's a common saying. It means that when you're in a new place, do what the inhabitants do to fit or blend in."

I informed the clueless man. He gave just a nod in understanding. I showed him to the bathroom so he could change, hearing a loud commotion in there not five minutes later.

"Eris,"

I heard his muffled voice call from the bathroom. I sighed and walked up to the door.

"Yes?"

I asked, opening the door. What I saw was almost too funny-Loki, god of mischief, all tangled up and confused by a pajama shirt. I started to snicker, earning a growl from the Aesir.

"I did not call you here to mock me, help."

He snarled, only making me laugh harder. I began to untwine him from the piece of fabric and realized he hadn't even managed to button it. I shook my head in disapproval.

"A powerful god, taken down by simple Midgardian apparel."

I teased, biting my lip to keep from smiling as my friend glared down at me. I didn't bother to meet his eyes, focused on buttoning the garment. I tried to be as sneaky as possible as I savored every glimpse of his pale, toned stomach and chest. When I finished, I patted his arm and smiled.

"Can you handle the trousers or are you gonna get trapped in those too?"

I quipped, smirking at the small hint of pink along his cheeks. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm quite capable, I assure you."

He retorted, pouting a little. I chuckled.

"Whatever you say, don't hesitate to call for me if you need assistance."

I said, closing the door behind me. I hurriedly dressed myself in my own pajamas-a tank top and a pair of flannel pajama pants and sat on my bed to wait for Loki. He treaded back into my room, uncertain of himself. I refrained from laughing at how helpless he looked and stood, pillow and blanket in arms.

"Alright, so you'll be sleeping on the couch. But only for tonight, I didn't have time to get you your own bed and we'll get that fixed tomorrow."

I promised, walking past him and into the living room. I put the pillow down on the armrest and lay the blanket out over the rest of the couch. Loki looked at the couch with a skeptical expression painted on his perfect features.

"This won't be very inviting, will it?"

He asked rhetorically. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm afraid not, but like I said, it's just for tonight. You'll have your own bed and room by tomorrow."

I assured him as kindly as I could. He smiled warmly down at me and left a swift peck on my forehead.

"Thank you."

He whispered, his eyes holding me there for a long moment.

"Goodnight, Loki."

I murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, Eris."

He replied. I smiled and went back to lay in my bed. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes, unable to believe that Loki was really here with me-_finally_. I smiled softly to myself and began to drift into sleep.

**Loki's POV**

I tossed and turned uncomfortably on the odd thing Eris had labeled as a 'couch'. I sighed in frustration, unable to fall asleep on this lumpy monstrosity. I stood up and walked over to Eris's chambers quietly, trying not to wake her or get caught. I poked my head inside the doorway and looked over to see my old friend sleeping soundly in her bed. A small smile crawled across my face as I just admired her dreaming face for a moment. I ventured further into her chambers, coming closer to her bed and deciding that it was big enough to hold two people, I also decided that she wouldn't mind me sneaking in to sleep next to her. I walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, lying on my side so I could still look at Eris. Her hair was almost black in the dim lighting of the room, her pale skin contrasting with the dark colors around her. I could see the scars on her skin clearly in the darkness of her chambers. She was beautiful like this, relaxed and peaceful, but those scars haunted me. To see how many times she had bore pain for another's sake; it almost made me angry. She gained nothing in return for saving them but she still chose to sacrifice herself for them. I know I can fix this for her, I can use my magic and make them all disappear. I gently glided my fingers over her alabaster skin and watched the green, glowing light pulse beneath my fingertips to heal her scars. I focused all of my energy on her body and the light spread across her entire form as it went to work. Slowly, the scars on her shoulders started to shrink before disappearing altogether. I smiled, satisfied to know that she would no longer feel shamed by her beautiful body. Regardless of the scars, she would always be beautiful-but I knew she felt uncomfortable in her own skin. I wanted to finally give her something to be thankful for. It brought no harm upon me, so maybe she wouldn't be too upset about me invading her bed. Eris suddenly shifted in her slumber and I froze, my breath catching in my throat in anticipation. She turned over and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest in fright that she was awake and would find me. But as her face rested back against the pillow, her eyes were still closed gently, hiding her emerald eyes. I let my held breath out slowly in relief and moved closer to Eris. I carefully brushed back a few stray hairs behind her ear. _Why do you torture yourself like this?_ I asked myself, my lips tightening into a line. _Teasing yourself with someone you can never have, you should know better._ I thought sullenly. _It feels good to pretend, that, if only for a moment, she belongs to me._ Eris woke finally, still half asleep, and pressed herself against my chest, smiling sleepily as she muttered something unintelligible, but it sounded faintly like my name. I suppressed a chuckle and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer against me. My chin rest on the top of her head and I smiled contently. _It's nice to pretend._ I thought before slipping under into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my gods, guys. I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Usually it doesn't take this long to write a chapter but I had so much to put in it that it was too long and it didn't seem right so I had to rewrite it. I'll hopefully have another chapter or two to you guys before Christmas. I love you all, sorry if this chapter gets a little boring but next chapter should be better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eris' POV<strong>

I woke up to the soft sunlight shining in through my bedroom window, stirring me from my sleep. I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the light and in an attempt to wake myself further. That's when I realized the situation I was in-I was wrapped in a pair of unfamiliar arms, my face nestled into a warm, bare chest that I knew didn't belong to Matthew. Matthew never liked to take his shirt off unless he had to, plus, he wasn't this slender. It was in that moment that I knew who was in my bed-Loki. I was slightly irritated that he had come in here without waking me up or asking if he could, the position we were currently in was inappropriate for friends to be in. My face immediately flushed at the thought of that, the fact that Loki was bare, spare for his pajama bottoms, made me feel guilty. I didn't want to admit it, especially not aloud, but I liked the possessive way he held me, like I was his. Having said that, I relished in the feeling a moment longer, knowing I would have to scold him once he was awake. Finally, I willed myself to pull out of his embrace and sat up, watching him. He didn't wake up right away, rolling onto his back, a hand haphazardly lying across his stomach. I stared for a while, appreciating his handsome face-I had to resist the nagging urge to kiss him, something I had been craving since he had kissed me last. I smiled a bit, just happy to have him here with me but, I had to wake him up eventually. I hesitated in touching him, not sure where I should shake him from. I ultimately decided his shoulder was the easiest place to start and began to slowly inch my hand towards him. I bit my lip, feeling my stomach flip as I got closer. I made contact at last and gave him a gentle shake. Gradually, his eyes fluttered open and I had to keep myself from flying back in surprise when Loki's eyes flew straight to me. He smiled up at me before sitting up next to me.

"I guess it doesn't go without saying, but you can't sneak into my bed, half naked at night."

I didn't even sound like I was scolding him, to my chagrin, I sounded almost regretful in having to tell him. His brows furrowed a little, confused.

"Why ever not?"

He inquired, getting out of my bed and stretching with his back to me. The muscles in his back shifted deliciously under his pale skin and I bit my lip in longing._ Ugh,_ _Eris, focus!_ I face palmed and sighed.

"Because, it's not appropriate. You're my friend, on Earth we don't share our beds with friends at this age, especially not when aforementioned friend is of the opposite sex."

I explained, trying my damnedest not to blush in embarrassment. Loki's eyebrows raised in intrigue.

"Does my presence make you uncomfortable?"

He asked, turning to me fully. I swallowed, feeling a little nervous from being put on the spot.

"N-not exactly. However, Matthew would be _very_ uncomfortable if this became a habit of yours."

I confessed, not daring to make eye contact with the god. The air grew frigid in my room at the mention of Matthew.

"Why does it matter what Matthew thinks of it?"

Loki spat Matthew's name like it was poison and I sighed, disappointed that they hadn't hit it off as well as I had hoped.

"Because Matthew is my_ boyfriend._"

I answered simply, going over to my wardrobe.

"And can I not be your 'boyfriend' too?"

He challenged. I burst out laughing and shut the drawer. I turned to face Loki, still laughing a little.

"No, Loki, you can't be my boyfriend."

I told him, shaking my head with a grin. The raven haired god crossed his arms with a huff, giving me a slight pout.

"Why not?"

He demanded, not understanding why he didn't qualify as _boyfriend material._ I giggled a little, spotting one of Matt's shirts and sniffed it to make sure it was clean before tossing it to Loki.

"First of all, I don't think you fully understand what a boyfriend is, and secondly, I already have a boyfriend, I don't believe in keeping more than one around at a time."

I replied with a smile. Loki narrowed his eyes but sighed, giving up on the fight of becoming my boyfriend and examined the shirt I'd tossed him before attempting to put it on.

"Well, what_ is_ a boyfriend, then, if I may ask."

He mumbled, tugging the jean blue V-neck on.

"I remember having to tell you this a while ago but, a boyfriend is someone you are romantically involved with. Y'know, with the kissing and the emotions and the handholding and the sex-"

"Ahh! La la la la la! I do not wish to hear any more, I understand!"

He said loudly, plugging his ears childishly before retreating from my room. I chuckled a little at his silly reaction, then again, I probably would've done the same thing. I followed after the god a moment later and turned the television on. Loki stared at in wonder for a while before glancing back at me.

"What is this thing?"

He asked in a low murmur, once again mesmerized by the glowing screen. I smiled and reached for the remote.

"This, my dear, is called a TV. It's used for entertainment and information as well as other media."

I told him, handing the remote to the Aesir. He held it lightly in his hand, perusing it for something he might find familiar.

"What you're holding, controls the TV. This button changes the volume, and this one switches channels. Go on a head and play with it for a bit, I need to take a shower."

I said, beginning to walk back to my room. Loki gave a curt nod as he pressed the buttons one at a time. I smiled and continued into my bathroom, where I started undressing. When I took my tank top off, I could hardly believe my eyes when I noticed that the scar I used to have from when I saved the ambassador, had all but vanished. I looked for the rest of the scars I used to have and found none of them. There was only one explanation, Loki had done something. I flung the bathroom door opened and bounded into the living room.

"Loki..."

I spoke softly. He turned his head to me curiously.

"Did you...did you heal me last night?"

I inquired, not sure how to feel. He looked at me with a slightly nervous expression.

"You're not angry, are you?"

He questioned, putting his hands up defensively. I pressed my lips together in thought, was I angry? Not really...

"I don't really know how to feel, I mean, I'm thankful, I just...it doesn't hurt you when you heal some one, does it?"

I asked, raising a brow questioningly. He smiled and shook his head. A bit of relief washed over me knowing that and I sighed.

"You just...ugh. I _can't_ with you right now."

I grumbled, walking out of the room. I proceeded to take my shower, dry my hair and got dressed in fresh clothes. While I was in my room, I found a pair of Matthew's pants. I came back into the living room and set the folded clothing in Loki's lap. He looked up at me questioningly.

"They're normal pants, you should go into the bathroom and put them on."

I suggested, exiting into the kitchen. I was about to get the ingredients to make pancakes out when a thought crossed my mind. I closed the fridge and opened my pantry, pulling out a box of strawberry poptarts. I wanted to test out a theory I had. When Loki came back into the living room, I handed him a poptart.

"Try this."

I sang, going to get my phone out of my room. I had to call the furniture store to see what they had in stock as far as beds and bed frames. I hung up disappointedly, they said that I would have order in store or online, and even at that it would take a few weeks for what I ordered to get here.

When I went back into the kitchen I found Loki sitting Indian style on the floor with the rest of the poptarts, the silver wrappers lying around the floor. I fought back a giggle and smirked.

"I see you enjoyed the poptarts, Thor's a big fan of them too. I always keep them around in case I have Jane and him over."

I said, going over to the cupboard to retrieve another box of poptarts and grab one for myself before putting the box back.

"I can see why, these tarts of pop are tasty."

Loki replied, standing up and picking up the wrappers. I was glad he at least knew to pick up after himself, Thor had a hard time with that the first time he was staying with Jane.

"You mentioned that we had much to do this day. What are we doing?"

The god asked, handing me the empty poptart box. I took it and put it in the trash can.

"Well, a couple of things. We're going to get you some proper clothes of your own, and then grocery shopping."

I answered, tearing open the packet that held my breakfast. Loki gave a nod and sat down on the couch, flipping through channels. He stopped on a children's show, probably Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network, watching in confusion as one character chased the other. I giggled to myself and went back into my room to search for a pair of shoes Loki could wear, but it seemed the only footwear that would fit him was a pair of fuzzy slippers I'd bought for Matthew as a joke. He never wore them, and I could see why-they were bright pink. I sighed and exited into the living room and sat down next to Loki. I looked at the screen that currently had my friend entranced and recognized the show as Invader Zim. I hadn't seen that show in years, and I certainly hadn't expected it to be on now. I looked back to the god on my couch and gave him the slippers with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Loki, these are the closest thing I have to shoes that would fit you. We'll make sure to get you a pair first thing."

I told him. He turned his eyes to the slippers, narrowing them hatefully before looking up at me with the same venomous glare.

"I am not wearing those."

He announced stubbornly. I narrowed my eyes menacingly back at the fallen prince, taking this as a challenge.

**~Later That Afternoon~**

I had to swat Loki's hand away from the buttons on the dash constantly, lest he push them all and mess up the car. After a while, he gave up and settled for listening to the radio until we pulled into the Kohl's parking lot. We stepped out of the car and I guided Loki to the entrance, he looked like he needed reassurance of where to go. The Aesir suddenly glared down at his fluffy pink slippers before looking to me.

"They're all going to laugh at me."

He stated sullenly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"They won't even notice, and if they do, they won't say anything. I mean, you can't go in barefoot."

I reminded him. With a sigh he continued forward into the store with me alongside him. I offered him my hand as I took the lead, to which he smiled slightly and accepted it. This seemed to lessen his sourness about the slippers as we walked to the men's department.

"Look around, and let me know if anything strikes your fancy."

I told him as I leaned back against a wall. The god nodded before wandering off. It was maybe forty five minutes later that I saw Loki again. He carried in his arms a huge pile of clothes, mostly in green, black, grey, and a few specks of white in there with three pairs of shoes on top. I gaped at the mountain of clothes and rushed over to him.

"Holy crap!"

I yipped, taking a large portion off the top, allowing me to actually see Loki's face.

"Overboard much?"

I quipped with a grunt while the god of mischief followed me to the check out counter. When we got the total on the screen, I was glad S.H.I.E.L.D had given me a prepaid card for any necessities that Loki required. Once everything was bagged and paid for, we headed to the grocery store to go shopping for more food. When we passed through the breakfast isle, Loki stopped and stared wide-eyedly at the large selection of Poptart flavors. He ended up filling most of the cart with two boxes of each flavor with a satisfied smile. I giggled and rolled my eyes, continuing out of the isle to the meat section of the store. I picked up some chicken, hamburger, and steak, eager to have Loki try them. I wasn't sure how much to get though, I didn't know if he ate a lot like Thor, or a reasonable amount.

"Loki, do you eat as much as your brother?"

I asked, glancing back at him. He was poking curiously at the plastic-covered meat with a perplexed expression. His face fell a little when he'd registered my words.

"He's not my brother,"

Loki mumbled halfheartedly before a soft smile crept across his thin lips.

"And the only one in all the Nine Realms that could match and even out-eat Thor, is Volstagg."

He finished, grinning cheekily. I smiled too and nodded. I had only heard of Volstagg once, and that too was of his ferocious appetite. I bought other various items, occasionally having to put back something stupid that Loki had thrown in the cart because he thought he was helping. Soon enough, we were on our way back home and I was unpacking the groceries. I tried several times to place a cereal box on the top shelf but I couldn't quite get it up there-my final attempt ended in the box falling and hitting me right in the face, earning a hearty laugh from Loki. I glowered back at the god before turning to glare at the cereal box that had take what little pride I had. I gasped and squealed I surprise when I was lifted up a little by the belt loops of my jeans so I could now store the dried flakes. I looked behind me to see Loki was holding me up with a smug smirk. I quickly hid my blushing embarrassment and placed the cereal in the cupboard before being set down gently on my feet. I spun around and crossed my arms, frowning up at my significantly taller friend.

"You're welcome."

He boasted, walking back into the living room. I couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto my face when I knew he wast looking and went back to putting groceries away. Once that was finished, I pulled out the things I needed to make dinner. I was going to make Chicken Alfredo, one dish I favored over any other I had learned to make from scratch. Loki watched cartoons while I prepared our meal and thought about how to introduce him to certain things. I decided the best way to teach him about earth, was to take baby steps. Literally, I would use children's shows and movies to subtly teach him to avoid culture shock. Then, slowly add more age oriented material for him to learn from. I was sure I could give him any sort of literature and he would understand it, being such an avid reader. Maybe he would enjoy Shakespeare, I thought, boiling the noodles. I made the Alfredo sauce next, letting it sit on a simmering burner to keep it warm while I cooked the chicken in a skillet. I strained the pasta and put it back in the pot while I waited for the chicken to cook. I strayed from the stove for a moment to check on my raven haired friend. He sat on the couch, watching Spongebob with gleeful eyes and a small smirk. I smiled and went back into the kitchen. I made two plates and put them on the dining room table. I came up behind the couch and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

I inquired with a gentle smile. The god looked up at me and nodded. I lead him over to the table and took a seat at the head of the table, Loki sitting to my left. He eyed the food with an odd curiosity for a moment before stabbing it cautiously with his fork. I giggled at his apprehensiveness and raised an eyebrow.

"Loki, it's not going to bite...hard."

I joked with a smirk. His green eyes met mine for a moment.

"What is it?"

He asked, still fussing with it.

"Chicken Alfredo, it's good. But if you don't like it, I won't make you eat it. Just give it a try."

I insisted gently, taking up some of the chicken on my fork. Loki watched me eat for a moment while I awkwardly avoided his stare by looking at the TV. He finally took a bite and after a moment he smiled and swallowed. He cupped a hand over mine and caught my eyes again.

"It's very good, Eris."

He praised. I felt relieved that he liked my cooking until I felt the unbearable heat rising on my cheeks. I pulled my hand, laying it in my lap and looked away from Loki.

"Thank you."

I murmured, still burning up from my blush._ Eris, you need to just calm down. All he did was say the food was good, okay? No big deal._ I chastised myself in my head. _But the way he touched my hand...Oh, he's done more than that before. Really, stop making this more than it is._ I sighed, giving up the battle inside myself and continued to eat.


	21. Chapter 21

**So this is just a short, fluffy chapter to tide you all over for the holidays**

* * *

><p><strong>Eris' POV<strong>

After dinner, I decided to introduce Loki to one of my favorite Disney movies-Tangled. Throughout the movie we both laughed at some of the silly parts and I remarked that the relationship between Flynn and Maximus reminded me of Loki and his brother. The god of mischief pouted for a moment before smiling and agreeing. He retorted by saying that I was just like Rapunzel when I was younger-always sneaking out even though I was supposed to stay inside.

"I did it so I could see you. I was afraid that if I didn't, I may not see you again."

I explained, watching the screen blindly. I was distracted by memories of the past. I thought about how Loki used to let me put little braids in his hair when I was just a girl. His hair was always so soft...

"I'm glad you did."

I suddenly snapped back to reality at the sound of my friend's voice. I looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

"You were the only companion I had ever had, I would have been severely devastated if you'd stopped seeing me."

He continued, meeting my gaze. Oh gods, those eyes...they would be the death of me...he would be the death of me if I didn't get it together. I didn't want to love him as deeply as I did, it was an accident. I hadn't meant to fall hopelessly in love with the god of mischief, a war criminal, a murderer, my best friend. Nothing mattered to me accept the fact that he was by my side now and we were content with each other's company. I never wanted to leave him, I never wanted him to leave my side. I glanced down at the opal ring on my finger, feeling my stomach churn with guilt and disgust for myself. When I thought about it, I had manipulated Matthew. I didn't love him, but I used his feelings to distract me from my own. That was something I had always been good at, manipulation. I wanted to hide from my own ugliness, I wanted to run from my shame and find comfort in Loki's arms. And that's just what I did; slowly, I shifted towards Loki and wrapped my arms around his neck, hiding my face in his shoulder. The Aesir returned the embrace after a short moment and when he did, I silently began to cry. He pulled me away gently to look at my face and furrowed his brow when he noticed my watery eyes.

"What's the matter, darling?"

He asked softly, wiping away my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm a horrible person."

I murmured, shutting my eyes tight. Loki sat me up in his lap gradually and cupped my face in his hands, pulling me closer to him.

"If you're horrible, what does that make me?"

His voice had a slight crack of humor in it, but I didn't laugh. A few more tears slipped from my eyes and the god leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes closed in thought and his hands still held me close. I could feel his warm breath wash over my face and I swore my cheeks exploded into a deep red. His lips were so close, just a centimeter out of reach, but I dare not move forward and I dare not pull away. Never in all my life had I wanted anything so badly, for just a touch...just a taste...but I couldn't. I let out a shallow breath before finally finding my voice.

"We should go to bed."

I breathed, distancing my lips from his slightly. His eyes opened, piercing mine and we stared at one another for a while.

"Yes, we should."

He finally agreed, releasing me. I stood and took a couple of steps in the direction of my room before looking back at Loki.

"Am I...sleeping on the couch tonight?"

He inquired, not looking up at me. I gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't wish that couch on my worst enemy, you can sleep in my bed until we get you your own."

I told him confidently. I wasn't sure what I had just offered and what that may mean in the future. But right now, I didn't care. I didn't care if he never got his own bed, as long as he shared mine. Loki smiled and stood, following me into my room. I got in on my side of the bed and Loki got on his side. We both turned on our sides to look at each other and he reached out a hand, placing it over mine like he had at dinner.

"Sweet dreams, dove."

He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Loki."

I uttered back, letting my heavy lidded eyes shut.

**Loki's POV**

Everything was cold, enough so that it made me want to curl into myself for warmth. I shivered and tried to open my eyes but all I saw was darkness. There was nothing but the chill and black emptiness around me until an overwhelming feeling of anxiety consumed me. I was afraid, so terrified, though I had no idea why. Then, I heard his deep, horrid voice surround me.

"Asgardian, you have failed to bring me the tesseract, and you have failed in your meager attempt at take over on Earth. I promised you that there was nowhere you could hide from me, and I will stand by that."

Thanos...My mind stopped working and I felt a crushing pain in my chest, leaving me breathless. I tried to cry out, something, anything, but nothing left my lips. His dark chuckle taunted me, and I felt rage bubbling in my veins.

"You think this is painful? I will make you long for that so sweet as the torture I have unleashed upon your body."

He growled menacingly. The familiar sting of metal tearing through flesh coaxed a pained gasp from my throat. Just as I felt that I would lose consciousness from the pain, everything went completely numb. I didn't feel the lingering burn of my wounds, I no longer felt the cold, emptiness of space. I was warm again, but still startled from whatever had happened. I noticed that I had been crying, I had taught myself better than to do that. I opened my eyes to see Eris' face looming in over mine, tears threatening to spill from her emerald eyes. I didn't like the concerned look I saw on her face and realized that she was kneeling over me on the bed. One of her tears fell onto my cheek and mingled with my own before I pulled her down into my arms. I held her tightly, so much so that I may have been crushing her, but I needed this. I needed to hold her because she was the only thing that felt real in that moment, she was the only person I had left to hold. She wrapped her arms around me in return, holding me as close as physically possible.

"Y-you were screaming...a-a-and crying but I c-couldn't w-w-wake you up!"

She whimpered into my neck. I said nothing, and we stayed this way for a very long time until we had both calmed down. Once Eris was done crying, she lay on her side next to me, stroking my face comfortingly. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm.

"Do you remember the song you would sing for me when I refused to sleep?"

She inquired, raising a brow. I smiled wider and nodded, remembering the song I had come up with just for her when she was but a girl. She came closer, nestling against my chest so I could hold her.

"Don't tell me you wish to sing me to sleep. You were a terrible singer, Eris."

I teased, fighting back a smile. She frowned and looked a little angry.

"Was! I've gotten better, I swear. Though I love you, I would never embarrass myself in front of you, my friend."

She argued, punching me in the chest. I chuckled.

"Then by all means, sing."

I challenged, smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes and was silent for a moment before opening her mouth.

"Wandering child of the earth  
>Do you know just how much you're worth?<br>You have walked this path since your birth  
>You were destined for more."<p>

I was completely shocked, I hadn't expected her to have improved in her singing. But her voice was heavenly and soft, lulling my to sleep despite my fighting.

"There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
>They will try to to silence your song<br>But right here is where you belong  
>So don't search anymore<p>

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
>A masterpiece still in the making<br>The blue in an ocean of grey  
>You are right where you need to be<br>Poised to inspire and to succeed  
>You'll look back and you'll realize one day<p>

In your eyes there is doubt  
>As you try to figure it out<br>But that's not what life is about  
>So have faith there's a way<p>

Though the world may try to define you  
>It can't take the light that's inside you<br>So don't you dare try to hide  
>Let your fears fade away<p>

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
>A masterpiece still in the making<br>The blue in an ocean of grey  
>You are right where you need to be<br>Poised to inspire and to succeed  
>You'll look back and you'll realize one day<p>

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
>A masterpiece still in the making<br>The blue in an ocean of grey  
>You are right where you need to be<br>Poised to inspire and to succeed  
>Soon you'll finally find your own way."<p>

**Eris' POV**

Slowly, but surely, Loki began to close his eyes. His breathing slowed and his body relaxed. I smirked at my success.

"I told you, Loki. I got better."

I whispered, turning my back to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Eris' POV**

The next day, I woke up the way I had before-in Loki's embrace. I smiled to myself, I could get used to this, though, I knew I shouldn't. I knew there was no excuse for my behavior, if Matt ever found out, he'd be pissed. I sighed to myself and tried to get up, waking Loki in the process. I looked down at him and smiled gently.

"Morning, reindeer games."

I quipped, remembering Tony had called him that whenever I mentioned Loki. The god narrowed his eyes at me and sat up.

"What does that even _mean_?"

He groaned through a yawn. I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's a movie, I might show it to you someday."

I replied, sliding out of the bed. Loki sighed and rose from the bed as well.

"So, what is it that we are doing today?"

The Aesir inquired, running a hand through his disheveled hair in an attempt to tame it. I thought for a moment, and suddenly remembered the deadline Fury had given me.

_'You have month, to get him a job, and used to the way of life here in New York. If you can't, then he will be sent back to Asgard.'_

Getting him a job would be hard, though, I _did_ know someone who owed me a favor. I wondered just how many New Yorkers remember the invasion Loki had caused- that taken into account, not too many people would be jumping to hire him...a favor from an old friend it is!

"Well, today, I thought I'd show you around the area so you know where everything is if you go out by yourself. And we kinda need to get you a job."

I told him, wincing slightly as I spoke the last part. The raven haired man looked at me inquisitively.

"What will my job be?"

He asked, walking over to me.

"I'm not really sure yet, I need to make a call and see what I can do. Without any prior work experience on Earth, it'll be nearly_ impossible_ to find you a job. Unless..."

I stopped my words and rushed into the living room, picking up the file Matthew had given me. I riffled through the papers I had yet to sign and found what I was looking for.

"Aha!"

I yelled gleefully, turning to my confused friend.

"Those clever little shits at S.H.I.E.L.D made you a social security card, and a birth certificate. This won't be nearly as painful as I thought."

I smiled, flailing the papers around in the air triumphantly. The god chuckled at my curse.

"Don't you count as one of those _'little shits at S.H.I.E.L.D'_?"

He teased, crossing his arms over his chest. I felt my face get a little red from embarrassment and stood akimbo before him, trying to look authoritative.

"Shut up. If we're getting you a job, there's a couple of things I need to teach you first."

I grumbled crossing over to the guest bathroom. Once Loki followed me inside, I pulled back the shower curtain and gestured to the tub and shower.

"This, is called a "shower". We use this to clean ourselves and I believe it's high time you learned to use it."

I announced, looking back at the god. He gave me a slight glare and crossed his arms again.

"I've used them before, remember, I was stuck on this rock for months."

He retorted defiantly. I smirked and raised my brows in mock surprise.

"Really, then, why don't you show me how it works, darling?"

I challenged, stepping out of his way. His green eyes locked with mine for a moment before he approached the shower. He leaned down to look at the knobs and turn handle, staying that way for a little over a minute.

"You can start any time."

I chimed in, knowing he would fail to turn it on correctly. I only received a grunt in response as he finally made his decision. He turned one of the knobs and straightened a bit, looking up at the shower head for a response. It was a delayed reaction due to the old nature of the pipes in my apartment, but surely enough, cold water came rushing out of the shower head before Loki could move. He made a feral hissing noise and pulled his face out from under the stream of frigid water. My friend turned to me and glared daggers at me as I tried half-heartedly to stifle my laughter.

"You did it!"

I cheered through another giggle. He narrowed his eyes at me and I threw a towel at his head before coming over to turn of the water and dry Loki off. I gently ruffled the towel over his hair and pulled it off of his head, using it to sponge away the rest of the water from his neck and face. I gingerly ran the towel across the god's face in small, slow strokes. His eyes ensnared mine for a moment before I gained the self control to look elsewhere while I dried him.

"You're pride is unwavering, I see."

I said quietly, carefully swiping away a few droplets of water left on his sharp cheekbone. Loki smiled once I was finished and planted a quick kiss on my temple.

"Let me just show you this time instead, alright?"

I chortled, switching places with the towering man. Once I felt he understood how to start, stop and change the temperature of the water, I let him alone to shower. While he was getting clean I decided to make my phone call.

"Hello, gorgeous. Long time, no speak. What've you been up to?"

Ronni sang over the phone. I giggled at the sound of his over dramatic greeting and smiled.

"Well, we can talk the details out later, but for now, I need a favor."

I informed him.

"Anything you need, sweetie."

He replied cheerily. I was relieved that he seemed so eager to help without knowing what I needed yet.

"You guys are still hiring, right?"

I questioned, making a glance at the door of the guest bathroom. I heard a sigh over the receiver and some rustling.

"Yeah, I mean, we've had several people come in already but I suppose we could see one more. Who are we seeing, anyway?"

He inquired absentmindedly, he was most likely daydreaming.

"It's gonna be a surprise, but we'll stop by today before your shift ends."

I said, smiling to myself. Ronni scoffed.

"What are you talking about? My shift never ends."

He whined, earning another chuckle from me.

"We'll see you soon."

I assured him.

"Alright, see ya later."

Just as I hung up, Loki wandered out of the bathroom like a frightened animal. He always seemed so lost without my instruction. Oh lord, he was still only in his towel. I stiffly forced my limbs to move and walked over to the god. I helped him dry his hair and pick out an outfit for the day- something that wasn't too dressy, but enough to show that he cared about his appearance. Honestly, he didn't look half bad in the fitted white button up, dark, fitted pants and a black, leather jacket. _He would certainly blend in_, I thought to myself as I put a green scarf around his neck. The god smiled down at me, and for a moment, I forgot about everything else. He was so distracting sometimes..._damn him._

**A Little Later**

I decided it would be easiest to show Loki around if we traveled by foot. Despite it being New York, the foot traffic seemed rather sparse today, allowing us to walk at our own pace. I introduced the man to the subway system and taught him how to use it. I pointed out a few of the grocery stores and shopping centers that were nearby before finally directing him towards the coffee shop on the corner of my street. The bell overhead chimed as we entered the busy little café. I went up to one of the counters and asked for Ronni. I turned back to notice Loki was still standing at the door, looking around at all the people. I could tell he felt uncomfortable with the amount of people in the shop and that some of the younger women were staring at him with hungry eyes. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Come on, it's okay. Let's go meet your new boss."

I said with a smile as I grabbed his hand. I led him back to the counter I was waiting at and kept an eye out for my flamboyant friend from college. When he finally emerged from the back room, he smiled brightly at me and greeted me with a tight hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, sweetie!"

He gushed, making me smile back. His demeanor changed completely when his eyes wandered to who was behind me. I could have swore he was on the verge of fainting.

"Oh my god, is that-"

I clamped a hand over his loud mouth to shush him.

"Yes, it is. And it would be really great if you didn't have a fanboy attack, alright?"

I hissed, trying not to draw attention to the situation. The blond man nodded and I released him before turning to Loki.

"He was a Norse mythology major back in college, so he's always been a big fan of yours."

I told him with a sheepish grin. Loki smiled a little and tilted his head slightly.

"A fan? I thought most Midgardians would resent me after...what happened a few years back."

He muttered lowly, so not to be overheard. Ronni swooned a little at the closer proximity and I made sure his feet stayed firmly planted on the floor.

"W-well, **I** wouldn't have minded having you as ruler of the planet."

The blond squeaked out, his words making me bust out laughing. I leaned my head on his shoulder, nearly crying from laughing so hard.

"You really shouldn't feed his ego and god-complex."

I sniggered in his ear while glancing at the surprised god in front of us. A wicked smile spread across Loki's lips and I wasn't sure what it would be the end of any sensible thoughts left in Ronni's face. The god gently tilted the other mans face up towards his own and I stepped back a bit. There was a mischievous glow in his eyes as he pierced my smitten friend with them.

"Then, are you submitting to me? Do I have your loyalty?"

Loki husked, putting on an air of sexuality that made me feel very uncomfortable with the developing situation. My eyes darted between the two men and the cafe, happy to see that no one else was watching this act of seduction unfold. Ronni's face had grown flush as the god of lies trapped the smaller man between his body and the counter. Loki leaned in closely to the blond's ear and grinned.

"Will you give me whatever I desire?"

The raven haired man breathed in my friends ear. This strange behavior was making me tense and I simply prayed that whatever Loki was up to, it would be over quickly.

"Y-yes..."

Ronni stuttered, his eyes half lidded. _Oh lord, make it stop!_ Everything about this situation disturbed me to my very core but I couldn't quite look away. The god pulled back to look the panting mess that was my friend in the eyes.

"Then please, supply me with a job here."

He cooed, smirking at the reddening man beneath his gaze. Ronni could only nod in response, his voice obviously lost somewhere. Loki smiled and stepped away from the blond, breaking all physical contact but still staying close to the other man's body.

"Wonderful, when do I start?"

He asked kindly, pretending like whatever just happened, hadn't happened at all. Ronni opened his mouth as his brain scrambled for a proper response.

"Ahh- F-Friday, you'll start Friday at 9:00 AM."

The blond finally stammered out.

"Excellent."

Loki chirped. I shook my head and patted Ronni on the shoulder.

"Well, go on and clean your shorts, hot mess. And I'll make sure he gets here early Friday morning."

I teased, giving the stunned young man a kiss on his cheek before heading for the door with Loki in tow. Once we were outside, I spun around to look at the Aesir as I walked.

"What the Hel was _that_?!"

I exclaimed, demanding an answer. Loki simply gave me a smug look before replying.

"I was ensuring that we obtained what we had intended to go there for."

He answered, still looking at me with a proud expression on his face.

"By making a rather sexual advance on your potential boss?"

I barked, laughing in disbelief at his actions.

"Precisely."

Loki confirmed with a curt nod. I shook my head, still laughing.

"You're such a manipulative person."

I half scolded him. He smirked at me as he joined my side to walk with me.

"It takes one to know one, my dear."

He retorted, placing an arm around my shoulder. I sighed, he was right about that. But I felt I might as well jab at his pride for making Ronni look like an idiot back there.

"Are you sure you don't just fancy other men?"

I accused, chancing a quick glance up at the god. Loki stopped and grabbed my shoulders firmly before pressing me up against a building, keeping himself at arms length.

"Jest not, I'm sure you know I only fancy a beautiful woman."

He murmured, caressing my cheek gently but there was no trace of humor or deceit on his face. His eyes were dark, somehow intimidating and hard to meet with my own. And I felt it again-the almost unbearable yearning to kiss him. Luckily, he have me a smirk before abruptly releasing me and continued down the sidewalk. I stayed glued to the wall for a moment, trying to calm my heart. _Maybe if I had Matt over, I could pretend a little longer, I thought as I caught up to Loki. Perhaps I'll have him over for dinner tonight._ I smiled a little, hopeful that my plan would work.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a short chapter that may not make any sense right now, but as the story unfolds, you'll understand.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~200 years ago~<strong>_

**Third Person POV**

The moon sat high above Asgard, casting silky beams down upon the golden kingdom. All was silent and calm, nothing stirred but a fair, beautiful maidan. Her light hair curled enticingly around her face, neck, and shoulders. Truly, she was a mesmerizing creature, the most handsome Valkyrie of all the Nine Realms. Her shining eyes wandered up to the face of her lover-no, not just her lover. He was her god, her king, Odin. She lovingly caressed his bare chest, snaring him from his slumber. His grey eyes met hers and he smiled slightly, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"The moon still wanders the sky, why have you woken me?"

He asked softly, his voice gruff from sleep. The corners of his lover's mouth turned up in a charming little smile.

"I did not mean it, my king. I was merely admiring your battle scars."

She replied, batting her eyelashes. Odin chuckled and ran a thumb over her chin before pulling the young woman into a searing kiss that left her breathless. When he pulled away, something had changed in the Valkyrie's eyes; she was giving him a look that she often did when he was not looking. It was almost frightening to look at head on but the god did not look away.

"Dearest, Odin, tell me you love me. Say you feel as deeply for me as I feel for you. I must hear you say the words, my love."

The winged maiden pleaded, trailing kisses of worship up his chest and to his lips. Odin hesitated for a moment, but finally managed to push her off of him. The young woman found her bearings and looked at her king, bewildered by his physical rejection. The god gave her a stern look and spoke just as harshly.

"You know I cannot. I will not lie to a beauty such as you. I do not love you, I never will, dear. Though I may stray from her, my heart belongs only to Frigga. It beats her name and could not love another."

He told her, his expression relaxing slightly as he saw his words going to work in his lover's brain. Tears welled in her gorgeous eyes and spilled onto her now flushed cheeks. The crushed Valkyrie gritted and bared her teeth in a snarl that surprised even Odin.

"She could never give you the love I can! She is weak, a-"

The Allfather brought down the back of his hand across her flaring red cheek, causing her head to snap to the side abruptly. Her mouth fell open in shock, her king had never, never struck her before, and she felt more anger and sadness ooze from her breaking heart.

"Do not forget your place, girl. You will not speak of your queen like that! You threw yourself at my feet, offering me your body. I desire nothing more from you, I told you that in the beginning." Odin thundered, his brow furrowing menacingly. The Valkyrie's heart was shattered but she fought the tears fast approaching. She would not show anymore weakness in this moment, not when she had a plan of action.

"Leave my bedchambers at once, your company sickens me."

He growled before turning his back to her. The woman's hands balled into fists, but she left without a sound, as her king had ordered. Finally out of sight, she allowed a few tears to slip from her defenses as she walked back to her quarters. _How could he say such hateful things! How could he be so blind not to see that my love is ten times stronger than Frigga's? How could he not feel the same about me? She shook the sorrowful thought from her head and continued on a darker train of thought. My king does love me, I know he does. But with Frigga around, he refuses to confess-he refuses to submit to his feelings. She cannot get in my way any longer, I will not allow it. She must be dealt with._

"She must die..."

The Valkyrie hissed to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Eris' POV**

It had finally been a month, something I had been excited about and dreading. In that time, I had introduced Loki to a few classic poets like Shakespeare and Poe. He seemed to favor Shakespeare and his works more than anything. Loki's bed and bedroom furnishings had also arrived before the deadline. I had set everything up, despite Loki insisting that he could do it himself. Even though he would go to sleep in his own room, he'd usually end up in my bed when I woke up in the morning. Essentially, his bedroom was just for show-we both got to sleep better when we shared my bed, so that's how we stayed. I was currently being interrogated by Fury about Loki and his progress here on Earth.

"Where does he work?"

Fury asked, quirking a brow up skeptically. I smiled and clasped my hands behind my back.

"At the coffee shop down the street from my apartment. He's been working there for just about a month and so far his boss hasn't complained. In fact, he says that Loki is doing very well. He's friendly with the customers, always on time, tidy. Need I go on?"

I questioned, content that he would have no choice but to let Loki stay with me. But to my surprise, Fury smiled at me and stood.

"That's good to hear. For your sake, I hope he keeps up the good work."

He praised, clapping a hand over my shoulder. I was relieved to hear positive words leave his mouth for the first time in a long time.

**Loki's POV**

I had been working at the coffee shop for almost a month now and had gotten 'into the swing of things', as Midgardians would say. It was a slow day today, but we were by no means allowed to just stand about, so I took it upon myself to clean off the countertops. I took a break from my busy work when I heard the bell above the door ring, alerting me of a customer. I automatically plastered a kind smile on my face and met their eyes. But when I looked up, I wasn't expecting such a beautiful young woman. I was stunned silent when she greeted me with a smile of her own. It was enchanting-I'd never seen such a flawless Midgardian woman before. Her hair, which reached her mid-back, was a very light blonde, it almost looked white and she had the most captivating blue eyes I'd ever seen. She had a book clutched to her chest like it was the most precious thing in the Nine Realms. I was so lost I'm my thoughts, I hadn't realized she'd said hello until another co-worker nudged me.

"Hello, what can I get you today?"

I asked, finally regaining some shred of my composure. She smiled again and looked up at the menu for a moment before her eyes met mine.

"I'll juzt have a zmall, Earl Grey tea pleaze."

She replied, a sweet accent I couldn't quite place lingered in my ears. I nodded in confirmation and handed her the change. I gave her her tea and she sat down at one of the tables by the front window. I couldn't help but stare at her from my work station while she sat and read. The manager eventually approached the woman and struck up a friendly conversation with her. They seemed to know each other pretty well, and when Ronni came back, I had a few questions to ask.

_"Who is that?"_

I whispered to him. He smirked up at me before looking back out on the cafe.

"Her name's Kara. She comes here almost everyday but she's been in France for the past five months. I didn't ask why, I assume she was visiting family."

The young man spouted off, crossing his arms. So, that's where the accent is from. Ronni looked up at me again and flashed a grin at me.

"Do you like her?"

He accused, nudging me with his elbow. Involuntarily, my face heated up and I was quick to turn my face away from him.

"I don't know her-"

"But you think she's pretty?"

He suggested, still smiling. I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, but I don't see why-"

"You should ask her out! As far as I know, she's single."

Ronni bubbled, waving his hand excitedly. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"You court _complete strangers_ in this realm?"

I asked, unfamiliar with the Midgardian customs. The blond man simple shook his head.

"Here, we get to know a person by going on dates with them. Then you can ask them to be in a relationship with you, and after that, if you want to marry them, you propose. Does that make sense?"

He inquired. I nodded despite my lack of understanding. When Kara finished her tea, she came back up to the register. She smiled at me and slipped me a piece of paper with her name and various numbers on it. I looked at it in confusion before looking back at her for an explanation.

"It'z my number. I noticed you were staring at me zeh entire time I've been here."

She said with a little smirk. I laughed awkwardly and Kara giggled.

"It'z alright. I zink it was cute. I'll be here tomorrow...and zeh next day and so on, but you can call me anytime."

She explained with a wink. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just smiled back at me. She began to walk towards the door.

"À demain!"

She sang over her shoulder. I smiled wider and walked back over to Ronni.

"What is this?"

I questioned, showing him the piece of paper. He took it and got a closer look before letting out a dramatic gasp.

"Oh my god, she just gave you her number! She's **totally** into you!"

He squealed, handing be the slip of paper back. I watched him with curious eyes as he started dancing around.

"This is great, you guys would be so cute together!"

He continued to rant like this until my shift was over and it was time for me to go home.

**Eris' POV**

Later that day, I came back to the apartment to relax for a bit. Ten minutes in, I heard a knock at my door. I rose from the couch and crossed over to the door to answer it. Matthew stood, well, leaned against the door frame, looking sweaty and out of breath.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I chuckled, letting him inside. After a few shallow pants, he spoke.

"...ran here..."

Was all I could make out as I walked to the kitchen to get him some water.

"Why?"

I asked, raising a brow at him as I handed him a bottle of water. He had a perfectly good car, he didn't need to run two miles to get here...

"I'm trying to work out, and I thought I should stop by."

He replied after draining half of the bottle. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, running two miles isn't what I would call _working out_. You should just go to a gym."

I told him, pecking his perspiring cheek. I scrunched up my nose at the sour scent of sweat and backed up.

"Go take a shower, you stink."

I mumbled, pointing at my bedroom.

"I love you too."

Matt called, feigning dejection. I just brushed it off and followed him into my bedroom. By the time I was in there, he'd already shed his clothes and closed the bathroom door. His phone lay on the floor and I picked it up, placing it on the nightstand where it wouldn't get stepped on. I lie waiting on the bed, reading a magazine when Matthew's phone began to buzz. I looked over at it and the caller ID said "Lisa". Huh, probably a cousin or something, I thought, walking out of the room to answer the call.

"Hello?"

I chirped. There was a pause on the other end.

"Hello, who's this?"

The woman asked.

"This is Eris, Matt's girlfriend."

I replied, slightly confused. There was another pause.

"Oh...yikes. Um, _I'll call back later._"

She said, hanging up. What was that about? I knew I shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of me and I unlocked Matthew's phone. I went to his text messages to see if maybe it would explain who she was and what I saw...was not what I had expected. Pictures and messages between the two involving sex and meeting up for dates. I let out a small laugh. I guess he found someone else to give him attention, I thought. I wasn't mad, because I felt that I was no better when Loki slept in my bed every night. We may not've been having sex, but we might as well have. I wasn't jealous either, oddly enough. In fact, I felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I was no longer obligated to keep my feelings under wraps, I wasn't tied down anymore. I smiled a bit and turned off his phone before putting it back on the nightstand and laying back on the bed. I had to pretend to be mad when Matthew came out, I had to seem upset. When he finally did come out of the bathroom, he was fully dressed in a new set of clothes.

"Hey."

He said. I turned to him slowly and sat on the edge of the bed with solum expression on my face.

"What's the matter?"

He asked, coming a little closer to me.

"_Lisa_ called..."

Was all I said, looking up at him. His eyes widened a bit and he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"R-really? What did she say?"

He inquired, rubbing the back of his neck. You are so guilty, I thought.

"Not much, she'll call you back later though. But what really interested me, were the_ texts_ you two have been exchanging."

At the word 'texts' Matthew's demeanor completely changed from nervous to angry.

"What were you doing going through my phone?!"

He snapped. He'd never raised his voice at me before and I was shocked.

"She called and I thought she was a cousin or something but I found something else **entirely** when I went to your messages."

I replied a cooly as I could. Matthew was seething now and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand.

"This is a total invasion of my privacy!"

He shouted, making me wince. I was feeling uneasy now with his escalating rage and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would find those-"

"You shouldn't have done it in the _first place!_"

He snarled, shoving me up against the wall. My brow furrowed in surprise and confusion, why was he so angry? I calmed my emotions and turned the tables on him.

"Matt, if you weren't happy with me, you could have told me. You didn't have to do this-"

"Don't make this about **me!** Ever since Loki got here, you've changed."

He accused, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What are you talking about?"

I demanded. I hadn't changed, maybe I've been happier but I haven't been doing any worse than before.

"I see the way he looks at you, how jealous he gets when we're together. You've been sleeping together too, I bet!"

Matthew growled, pressing his hand against my throat to keep me between him and the wall. My mouth fell agape at his accusations and I tried to push him away.

"He's a god, Matthew, he's not used to having to share. _Of course_ he'll get jealous! If you haven't noticed, he acts like a spoiled child-women, including myself, _don't_ find that very attractive!"

I yelled back in his face. His dominance wavered, but not long enough for me to gain the upper hand.

"You were always a skilled lier, Eris. But you can't wiggle your way out of this one!"

He mocked with a cruel smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Matt, get over yourself! I never cheated on you with him! I know you feel guilty for what you did, but you don't have to-"

"Shut up!"

He screamed, pulling back his fist. My eyes widened but I looked back to Matthew.

"Stop it! Why are you so angry? I haven't done **anything** to you!"

I snapped, trying again to free myself. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground, my face aching horribly. I held a hand over my eye and glared up at Matt. He looked horrified by his own actions and crouched down beside me.

"Oh my god, Eris, baby, I'm so-I'm so sorry! I don't know where that-"

_"Get out..."_

I whispered, a few tears of pain slipping from my eyes. I couldn't bare to look at his face-he disgusted me. He rubbed my arm trying to sooth me, but it only started a fire within me.

"Get out! Get the fuck out of my house **before I kill you!**"

I hissed. This wasn't a threat, this was a warning. I was so angry, I was nearly at the point of breaking. And if I broke, Matthew wouldn't live to tell the story. He quickly got up and ran out of the apartment, leaving me on the floor. I stood up, fire finally reaching the outside of my body. I walked into my shower and turned the water on to it's coldest setting, hoping to kill the flames. I hadn't been this angry in a very very long time, and I had no idea how to control myself without a special tank. Thankfully, the water seemed to extinguish the fire, but my anger still raged on inside of my body. Maybe it would be best if I stayed in here for a while, I thought. I began to remove my sopping wet clothes and plugged the tub so it would fill. I changed the setting so the water would come out of the faucet for the tub and sat, stewing the the chilly water. I grabbed a bottle of lavender scented bubble bath and poured most of it into the water. Bubbles filled the entire tub and then some, reaching up to my shoulders when I sat up. I slid back into the bath after turning off the water, thinking about what I would do about this. Could I conceal the already purple bruise with makeup to hide it from Loki? Oh lord, Loki would just about have a fit when he found out. I sighed, rubbing my temples to try to ward of the impending headache building behind my eyes. Then, something dawned on me-I was a free woman now. I wasn't tied down to behave anymore. If I wanted to, I could tell Loki-_are you kidding me? Why would you tell him? He doesn't see you like that. You're just a possession to him, a sister at best. Don't fool yourself into thinking things can change for the better between you two._ I sided with my subconscious, for now at least. I wouldn't tell him, not yet.

**Loki's POV**

When I got back to Eris' apartment, everything was dark. None of the lights were on, as they usually are. I entered slowly, putting my key on the hook near the door. Her car was here, so were was she? I walked further into the apartment and still, there was no sign of my friend.

"Eris?"

I called, looking down the hall to her bedroom. Light seeped out from under the door that led to her bathroom and I ventured closer.

"Darling?"

I said, knocking gently on the door.

"Hey, Loki. I'm in the bath."

I heard her small voice come from behind the door. I smiled a bit and sat down just outside of the door.

"I'll just speak with you from here, then."

I replied, crossing my legs. Eris giggled from the tub.

"How was work?"

She asked, sounding genuinely interested-she always was. I grinned now, I'm sure I looked like an idiot and I was glad to have a barrier between Eris and I at the moment.

"It was very productive."

I half lied, knowing she was too perceptive to buy it.

"Okay, so what _really_ happened at work? You're not telling me everything..."

Damn, she knew me far too well. I sighed and hesitated for a moment.

"I met someone."

I told her, not sure why I felt my heart sink.

**Eris' POV**

My heart sank at his words. _Oh no..._I swallowed hard and forced a smile even if he couldn't see it.

"A girl, a beautiful girl."

He continued enthusiastically. _No, no, no! Why now? Just when I could actually tell him how I feel..._

"Really? What's her name!"

I asked excitedly. I was devastated on the inside, my stomach was turning with jealousy of whomever had caught his eye.

"Her name is Kara. I believe she's from France."

He replied dreamily. Suddenly, I felt a rush of warmth and happiness-I felt happy for him. And I always had a soft spot for people from Europe.

"What does she look like?"

I inquired. I was curious for selfish reasons. _Was she prettier than me? What did she have that I didn't?_

"She has very long, very pale blonde hair and her eyes are an indescribable blue. She's truly breath taking."

He sighed. My insides squirmed with envy and I pulled my knees up to my chin. _She sounds perfect..._

"She sounds like an angel."

I assured him, forcing glee into my voice. _How could this happen so quickly? Why did this have to happen now?_ Not all of my happiness was fake, I honesty felt a sliver of joy in knowing Loki was happy with somebody else.

"And she gave me this slip of paper with her name and what ronni explained was her cell phone number on it."

He said, sounding like he was confused by what he's just said. I forced a laugh.

"Oh god, I'm gonna have to teach you the basics of dating, aren't I?"

I chuckled, feeling that this would be awkward for me.

"I'm afraid so, Ronni was a very poor instructed on the matter."

He confessed, laughing too. I smiled.

"Well, we'll get on that on one of your days off."

I told him, trying to postpone this impending session.

"Alright. How was your day, dear?"

He questioned. I froze.

**Loki's POV**

There was a pause.

"Uh...it was alright, everything went great with Fury. He even admitted that he was impressed that you'd adapted so well."

She replied hesitantly, her normally cheerful voice sounded strained.

"Is something wrong, darling? Can I come in?"

I asked, standing up. There was yet another laps of silence.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong, come in."

She called, sounding even more strained. I turned the knob and opened the door, closing it behind me. I chuckled at the sight before me, there were a ridiculous amount of bubbles coming out of the bath. I couldn't even see Eris through the dense layers of bubbles.

"Are you still alive in there?"

I jested, taking a seat across from the tub on the toilet lid.

"Yes, I'm alive. I'm just hiding."

Eris answered somewhere amongst the bubbles.

_"Hiding,_ why?"

I inquired, moving from my seat on the toilet to sit beside the tub.

"No reason..."

She told me vaguely. I narrowed my eyes at the bubbles. She wasn't telling me something, I could sense that much.

"Eris, come out of there."

I ordered, crossing my arms.

"Nuh uh!"

She refused childishly. I was beginning to tire of her games.

"Eris, so help me, I will pop all of these bubbles if you don't come out of there _right now!"_

I said firmly.

"Fine..."

Eris sighed reluctantly. She slowly began to appear from the bubbles, wiping her face clear of the suds and looked at me with shame filled eyes. It wasn't the shame in her eyes that angered me, it was the purple discoloration around her left eye. My hand immediately flew to the affliction to examine it.

"What happened?"

I demanded, hoping for a straight answer from her.

"Matthew hit me."

She confessed, not meeting my gaze. My brow furrowed.

"Matthew did this?"

I murmured, surprised that a weakling like him would have the nerve to hurt her. Eris just nodded.

"But I took care of him."

She assured me with a small smile.

"Ah, is he dead then?"

I questioned with a grin. Eris giggled and shook her head.

"No, unfortunately I let him live."

She replied, finally looking me in the eyes.

"I see, then it's up to me to end his pathetic existence."

I pondered aloud, standing up.

"Loki, no! That isn't necessary, he won't be bothering me anymore."

She squeaked, grabbing my hand. She was left hanging halfway out of the tub, her unmentionables just barely covered by soapy water and suds-her childish action made me smile. She sank back down into the water and sighed.

"Please, don't kill him, I prefer to let karma take care if these things for me."

She told me, closing her eyes. I walked back over to her and sat on the edged of the bath.

"Then at least allow me to heal this."

I insisted, running a finger over her bruise. She winced slightly but remained quiet, which I took as her silent permission. A low, green glow enveloped the area and the bruise began to recede. Once it was fully gone, I gave the lid a gentle kiss.

"You should never settle for letting someone get away with hurting you."

I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _**No one, not even I was allowed to hurt her.** I will always protect her, even at the cost of my own life. I love her, and therefore, I will keep her be safe._

* * *

><strong>So, guys, this is where I'm gonna end the chapter. I think it's getting to long, I dunno. Anyway, I have to apologize for my terrible written representation of a French accent. I had no clue how to write it and I know it sounds horrible. But let me know what you think? Should I stop the accent or continue it? Feed back people, FEED BACK! Xoxox<strong> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Guys, this is another super short 'blast from the past' chapter that isn't going to make a lot of sense until later but when I do the big reveal, you'll all hate me-in a good way. I stab you in the heart a couple of times but I promise it makes for an interesting plot ;3 Also, I'm sorry about not posting for a while, I've been under a lot of stress lately with work, switching schools, and dealing with my dad so do be patient with me darlings! I love you all!**

* * *

><br>**Valkyrie's POV**

It had been a week since I had seen my precious king. In that time, I was planning, planning on what I would do keep Odin with me. Much had happened during our separation-Odin had gone to fight in Jötunheim with the rest of Asgard's army. But while away, Frigga had just given birth to their first child. She named him Thor. With their heir finally born, I could no longer kill two birds with one stone. But I realized something that I wish I had much sooner. What Odin had said was true. He would never love me, even with Frigga gone. I hated him, I hated him so much for not loving me. I wanted him to feel the hurt I did. Maybe killing them wasn't the answer, their suffering wouldn't last long if they died. _Perhaps, I'll kill their precious golden son, Thor._ They would never know peace at having lost their child, it was brilliant! But Thor slept in the queen's chamber, which was always guarded while the Allfather was away. I would have to commence this ordeal at night, to ensure that I would not be seen or caught.

That night, once Frigga had put Thor down for the evening, I flew up to the high balcony, walking into the dark room. Light peeked out from under the heavy double doors across from me and smirked. This would almost be too easy, I thought as I crept up to the bassinet and unsheathed my dagger. I peered inside to see a fairly large (for a newborn) bundle of warmth. I cocked my head to the side curiously, pulling back a piece of fabric that was shielding the child's face. I frowned and let go of the swaddled cloth.

"Ugly little beast,"

I sneered in hatred. To my dismay, the hideous bundle woke from it's light slumber and immediately began to cry, alerting the guards outside of my presence. I tensed, panicking at the unexpected rousing of the guards and froze when the doors open. As guards spotted me, I fled back to the window, jumping off of the balcony and taking flight. I couldn't stay in Asgard now, I had to hide in Valhalla. It was the only place I would not be pursued by unworthy mortals. _Dammit!_ I failed at my one chance to get my revenge..._I will find another way...somehow..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Eris' POV**

Once I was out of the bath, I dressed myself and further explained to Loki what had happened. He laughed to himself when he heard that Matt was sent running just from my words but he also attempted to comfort me.

"I know little of these types of tragedies, but I will try my hardest to raise your spirits."

He proclaimed, pulling me into an embrace. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in turn.

"Thank you. But you know what would raise my spirits right now?"

I inquired, grinning evilly up at my friend. He read my face correctly and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What?"

He asked, stepping back from me as a precaution. I giggled a little at his reaction.

"Give me that piece of paper that girl at the coffee shop gave you."

I ordered, holding my hand out for the scrap. Loki's brows furrowed in confusion and thought as he stared at my hand. He looked back up at me while his hand dug around in his back pocket. He unfolded it and placed it carefully in my hand, to which I had to resist rolling my eyes at.

"Gimme your phone."

I demanded next, still smiling at him. His eyes narrowed further at me but he complied, putting his cellphone in my other hand. I flipped it open and looked closer at the shred of paper. Gods, even her freaking hand writing was gorgeous. I hopped onto my bed and began to dial the number. The dark haired prince's eyes widened.

"Eris, what are you doing?"

He questioned, panic cracking his usually calm mask. I smirked and held off on hitting send.

"Calling Kara."

I answered simply with a wicked cackle as Loki scrambled onto the bed to retrieve the phone from me, crawling on top of me in the process. I hit send as he strained over my body to reach the phone, making me laugh more. He looked down at me with determination that only made me crack up more. He let out a growl of annoyance as his fingers stretched closer to the phone in my hand. When I heard a faint, sweet voice say hello from the speaker of the phone I finally handed it to the god so he would have no choice but to talk to her.

"H-hello? Ah, yes...this is Loki, you gave me your numbers this afternoon."

He began awkwardly. I had to shove my face into a pillow to muffle my howls of laughter. Oh lord, this was just too funny, seeing him so flustered! I glanced over at him from my pillow, receiving a glare from the god. I hid my face back in the pillow, laughing some more.

"Um...yes...I..."

Loki was at a loss for words, something that I had never seen happen before. I pulled my face from it's sanctuary and sat up, looking at him. He eyed me, begging for help.

"Ask her out on a date!"

I whispered urgently. He nodded quickly and took in a deep breath.

"I-I was wondering...if you would like to...go out on a date sometime...with me."

He stuttered out. I couldn't contain my giggles and face planted into my bedding, guffawing like a hyena. There were more words exchanged on both ends, but I was too busy laughing to notice. When I finally got a grip on myself, Loki was off the phone, glaring daggers at me with his arms crossed discontentedly. I sat up right and smiled brightly at him.

"So, how'd it go?"

I inquired with a wiggle of my eyebrows. He let out a sigh through his nose in irritation.

"Horrible, I made a complete fool of myself!"

He sneered at me. My smile fell slightly.

"What, silver tongue turned to lead?"

I jeered with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No."

He snapped, turning his face away in anger.

"Did she not accept your offer?"

I inquired, hoping she hadn't rejected his proposition. I knew that Loki didn't take well to rejection.

"No, she accepted graciously. But I have no clue what I am to do on this date."

He explained, meeting my eyes again. I thought for a moment before smiling to myself.

"I wanna show you something, come on."

I said, getting up from the bed. Loki watched me, confused, but followed me when I exited the room. I slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed my keys. Without a word, we walked to my car and began to drive.

"Where are we going?"

The Aesir asked. I pulled my eyes from the road for just a moment to look at the god.

"You'll see."

Was all I divulged to him. He settled for that answer and as we approached Stark Tower, I slowed my car and parked beside the building. When he stepped out of the car and looked up at the tower, he was immediately on edge and his green eyes darted to me.

"Why have you brought me here?"

He asked, again tipping towards suspicion. I smiled kindly at him.

"I want to show you something, but we have to be quiet. I don't want to get caught."

I told him, pressing a finger up to my lips. His body relaxed slightly and he followed me inside to the elevator. I hit the top floor button and stood back with a smile as the doors closed. To my surprise, Loki didn't question this as we were carried to the top floor of the building. When we reached our destination, I stepped out into the dark room, gesturing for the god to follow me. The floor was only illuminated by the moon pouring in through the giant panel of windows to my left. I sauntered over to a black mass covered by a black cover. I ran my fingers fondly over the fabric before pulling it away to reveal the instrument. A lovely, shiny, black piano sat beneath the cloth and I smiled at it. Loki stood beside me, looking on it with curiosity.

"What is it?"

He questioned, perplexed by the new item before him. I sat on the bench and pushed the case up to uncover the ebony and ivory keys.

"It's a piano. An instrument we play here on Earth."

I explained to the prince, looking up at him with a smile. I scooted over and patted the space next to me on the bench. Loki took a seat next to me, still looking utterly confused and enchanted by the instrument, as well as to why I'd brought him here to show it to him.

"Tony used to have it here for me while I stayed here for college, but when I moved into my own place, it got stored up here. Now he only brings it out at parties."

I continued to inform him. When I felt like I had sat with him in silence for long enough, I began to press the keys with a song in mind. Loki's eyes tracked every movement of my fingers as they produced a charming, full sound in the mostly empty space. Eventually, I started to incorporate the lyrics of the song.

"Has anyone ever written anything for you? In all your darkest hours, have you ever heard me sing? Listen to me now. You know I'd rather be alone, than be without you. Don't you know?"

I trilled, giving a small glance over at my friend. He smiled fondly at me in return.

"Has anyone ever given anything to you? In your darkest hours, did you ever give it back? Well, I have. I have given that to you. If it's all I ever do, this is your song. And the rain comes down. There's no pain and there's no doubt. It was easy to say, I believed in you everyday. If not for me then, do it for the world."

The god was listening intently to the words I sang and rested a hand affectionately on my middle back as encouragement.

"Has anyone ever written anything for you? In your darkest sorrow, did you ever hear me sing? Listen to me now. You know I'd rather be alone, than be without you. Don't you know?"

I finished, slowing the rhythm of my hands and fingers, allowing the sound to slowly fade into nothing. I looked to Loki with a shy smile before he pulled me into a tight hug. When he pulled away he smiled down at me and stroked my cheek.

"Thank you for showing me this."

He spoke quietly.

"Well, I have one more thing I'd like for you to see."

I replied, standing up from the bench. I offered Loki my hand as we walked over to the roof access door. I led him up the stairs through the dark, feeling my way up to the door. I pushed it open, walking out onto the roof. I guided Loki to come with me to the edge and look out on the sparkling, bright city.

"We may not have stars here in the city, but the lights from here are almost as good."

I sighed, resting my cheek against my hand.

"It certainly is beautiful..."

The god murmured beside me. I turned my head to look at him and smirked when he met my gaze.

"What is it?"

He asked, raising a brow. I smiled.

"You know what they'd call this if we weren't close friends?"

I inquired, turning to him fully. He shook his head.

"A date."

I answered, grinning now. Loki's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Really?"

He questioned, looking back out onto the city below.

"Yeah, I just took you out on your first date. And you did good, so don't worry about it when you go out with Kara."

I told him, trying to ease his concerns and encourage him.

"Do you know what you two plan to do for your date?"

I asked absently, turning back to the bustling city.

"I don't believe so. All she said was to meet her next Saturday at the coffee shop."

He explained, watching the cars down on the ground. I was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Well, perhaps you could take her out to dinner and maybe dancing? You know how to dance, right?"

I asked, finally looking at him. He gave me a sheepish smile and shook his head. My brow furrowed down in disbelief.

"You never went to any balls on Asgard? I know they were held frequently because Thor often told me of them."

Loki frowned a bit and turned his face from mine.

"I never fancied balls or celebrations like Thor, no one would have danced with me anyway. So no, I do not know how to dance."

He said, his voice bitter as his frown deepened. My heart fell a bit at the thought of him simply locking himself away during festivities. I placed my hand over his, grabbing it gently. I smiled warmly when his eyes found mine. I could lose myself in those eyes easily, but I refused to for the moment.

"I can teach you..."

I suggested, guiding him away from the railing.

"Eris,"

He began tiredly, but I didn't allow him to continue his arguing.

"Come now, every girl loves to dance, as long as she has a partner to dance with. I promise it'll be easy."

I tried to assure him, batting my eyelashes. Loki sighed in defeat and followed me away from the railing.

"Now, I'll just show you a basic waltz. It's not too hard, but the man usually leads, so take my foot falls into consideration."

I said, taking his left hand in my right, guiding his right hand to my waist, and placed my left hand on his shoulder. He was trying-rather awkwardly-to put a comfortable distance between us but I just continued to press my stomach and chest to his. He gave up and looked down at me questioningly.

"I know you don't want to be this close, but the waltz demands that we stay stuck to one another."

I explained, trying my best not to blush at out closeness. Or maybe that's the fox trot...I thought to myself. Oh, well.

"So,"

I began, stepping back with my right foot.

"When I step back with my foot, you follow forward with your left-same goes for my left and your right, alright?"

I looked up at him to make sure he understood. He gave a nervous nod and gazed down at his feet for a while, like he'd forgotten which foot was which. But he eventually decided on the right one and moved it forward. This went on with each part the waltz I taught him-his nerves didn't seem to calm even after we were finished. I didn't understand why he was nervous, I had never seen him nervous in my entire life. So, why would he be nervous now? I decided to let it be and drove as back to the apartment. When Loki followed me into my bedroom when I said I was going to bed, I was very confused.

"What?"

I asked, turning to him half way. He raised his eyebrows and smiled a bit.

"It's bed time, is it not?"

He countered. I smiled and shook my head.

"You know, Loki, if you start seeing this girl, you won't be sleeping in my bed anymore. You have to sleep in your own."

I told him, regretting it when his face fell to confusion and slight hurt.

"What do you mean? Why?"

He asked, stepping a little closer to me. I frowned slightly and looked at the door behind him.

"You'll be romantically involved with her, so it would be wildly inappropriate for you to share the bed of another woman."

I tried to tell him delicately. His brows furrowed for a moment in thought, but he smiled up at me.

"Well, that's never stopped us before."

He insisted, closing the space between us. I sighed and shrugged.

"Let me put it to you this way, would you be very happy if you knew that Kara was sharing her bed with a man that wasn't you?"

I inquired, raising a brow. Loki was quiet before answering.

"I suppose I wouldn't."

He replied quietly, almost looking dejected. He cupped my cheek gently and placed a careful peck on my temple.

"Goodnight, Eris."

He whispered, his face unbelievable close to mine. I closed my eyes to hide from my embarrassment.

"Goodnight, Loki."

I murmured, clenching my fists tightly. When I dared to open my eyes again, Loki had left me alone in my room. I sighed to myself ruefully and plopped down onto my bed. I didn't sleep, I stayed up until about three reading when my curiosity got the better of me. I set my book down and went to check on Loki. Quietly, I opened his bedroom door to see him sitting up on the edge of his bed. He was looking out the window, unaware of my presence thus far.

"Loki?"

I called gently, he turned to me, surprised that I was there. He smirked.

"There aren't many who can sneak up on me."

He commented, shifting slightly on his bed. I smiled back and walked over to him, taking a seat next to the god.

"Why are you awake so late?"

I asked. Loki looked down at me and smiled.

"Why are you awake so late?"

He challenged. I thought of my response for a moment before speaking.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I inquired instead of answering his question. I looked past him, out the window at the city. The Aesir looked down at his lap.

"It would seem I can't sleep without you next to me."

He replied, not looking up at me. I smiled at hearing that. So he was sleepless without me too...it was comforting to know that he needed me, for something at least. I stood up from the bed, earning Loki's attention.

"Well, let's go to bed then."

I said, offering him my hand. He just looked at me blankly for a while before smiling and taking my hand. As I lay next to him, I worried. I worried about how this Kara girl would treat him, I worried about not being able to sleep without him. I worried about my feelings. I needed to find a way to stop feeling like this for him. What if he got married to Kara one day? I needed to be ready for that, I needed to be ready for anything that may happen between them.


End file.
